The Trainer
by Zenzola
Summary: After joining the wrestling team, an inexperienced Ichigo finds he needs more help than he thought he would adapting to the sport, which brings him to a certain Blue-haired team captain offering his help. YAOI, SMUT, MATURE CONTENT, AU, POSSIBLE OOCNESS, ETC
1. Chapter 1

**Ratings: **M for language, mature content, sexual themes, maleXmale/Yaoi :3, smut :)

**Disclaimer: **It'd be really frikkin sweet if i owned Bleach... but i don't so...:(

**Karakura Japan **

**Kurosaki household**

Lemme see!"

"No fucking way."

"I wanna see it!" the red-head teen wined.

"I said no fucking way." Ichigo growled.

"would ya stop being such a pussy and come out already?" he commanded.

Ichigo had joined the wrestling team and just gotten his uniform and gear that morning from the frightening as hell coach Z. His best friend Renji had pleaded with him to join the team after the orange-haired boy had come to one of his matches last year and was amazed at how intrigued he was with the sport, plus he really needed to be more active this year. Renji walked home with Ichigo claiming he wanted to show him a few pointers, but he really just wanted to see how the singlet would look on him, mainly so he could tease him. Ichigo grunted before timidly stepping out of his closet, rubbing a hand over his face way passed the point of humiliation and stood before his friend who was suddenly beside himself with laughter.

"Shut up!" Ichigo snapped as he turned and bent over to grab his head gear off the floor near his closet door.

"DAYUM, that ass!" Renji shouted before tumbling off the bed in a hearty guffaw while holding his stomach, tears glossing his eyes as he tried to regain his balance.

"I said shut the fuck up Renji!" He yelled while shooting his friend a glare so deadly it could melt iron.

"Ok-ok," he said trying to catch his breath "it's just… so tight." He said before bursting into laughter again. This time he was silenced when a jab to the thigh broke his cackling spell "Ouch!" He barked before sitting up and rubbing his throbbing thigh, still wearing a menacing grin on his face.

The uniform was extremely tight, namely around his groin area, but he would overcome the embarrassment if it meant he could wrestle. When he watched his friend's match he was so invigorated, and so pumped up he could literally feel his adrenalin soaring through his veins like a jet shooting through the sky. The aggressive grunts and loud thud sounds on the mat as each opponent tries desperately to get a pin; yeah this sport was defiantly for Ichigo.

"So, you'll be in Ichimaru's weight class?" He asked grinning while collapsing his head on the pillows.

"I know." He replied, expression flat and dull. Renji would often help Ichigo with his technique since he was very inexperienced with wrestling like Renji did; he agreed to help him get acclimated with the rules and everything else. Good thing he had his friend to show him some well needed pointers.

"You'll get the hang of it, you just need help, and then you should be good."

With that Ichigo sauntered over to the bed, and plopped down with his elbows on his knees and chin resting in his palms. He would just have to train more to get the results he wanted. He defiantly wasn't looking forward to seeing Gin more often than usual. The silver-haired senior always kind of weirded him out with his spooky ear to ear grins and his slight teasing manner. He would always wear a creepy eye squinting smile that made it impossible to interpret his mood, and his eyes were almost never open. He would also flirt occasionally, which made Ichigo shake his head at the thought. It's not that he wasn't attractive, he was actually a pretty nice looking guy, but he wasn't Ichigo's type.

His red-haired best friend was fortunate enough to grow five inches since eighth grade, and is now about 6'2", and built enough muscle to weigh in the senior class. He on the other hand had only grown two inches since middle school, and is now 5'9" and knew almost nothing about the sport, other than the little bit Renji already showed him, and what he'd watched on t.v. All of a sudden a muffled buzzing sounded from his grey khaki shorts lying on the floor, he reached down to retrieve his cellphone form his shorts pocket, glanced at the screen before tapping it and holding it up to his ear "Yeah?"

"Berry-tan!" a feminine voice chirped through the phone.

"What is it Nel," he asked, tone slightly annoyed.

"Are you still coming to my party?"

"Um, that's tonight right?" he asked scratching the back of his head. he didn't forget, but he really wanted to sleep when he got home from his exhausting day at school.

"You didn't forget did you?" she questioned.

"No I'll be there." He reassured before sighing dejectedly.

Ever since freshman year when he met his green haired friend Nel, she threw parties like it was going out of style, even when there was no real occasion, she loved throwing them anyway. It was kind of like a hobby of hers, and they were actually pretty fun too, but Ichigo wasn't really into parties that much, and was more of the homebody type. Something about the crowdedness and the bass of the loud music vibrating through his chest made him agitated. He was only going because she would hound him at school nonstop for not coming.

"Berry-tan?" a high pitched voice broke through his thoughts.

"Hn, what?"

"I tried calling Renji-kun, but it went straight to voice mail. Is he with you?"

Ichigo then glanced at his friend who was staring at the ceiling and absently twisting a lock of long crimson hair around his finger, seemingly in his own world.

"He's uh-"

Before he could finish his sentence the red head shot up from the bed and shook his head vigorously at Ichigo, his russet-colored eyes wide as saucers, and his hands waving across his throat in a slicing motion and slowly mouthing the words 'I'M NOT HERE.' Nel had an extremely huge crush on Renji, but his friend never had the heart to tell her he wasn't interested, so instead he tried avoiding her, but that didn't always go well, being they went to the same high school and they always ended up running into each other anyway ahead of them. He didn't get why Renji didn't like her though, she was gorgeous, had a nice personality, and had the body of a bikini model, not that he was attracted to her or anything, but if he wasn't gay she looked like the type of girl he would go for.

_Wait a minute._

Ichigo grinned wolfishly as he remembered the previous laughing spell his best friend had at the sight of Ichigo's devastatingly tight garment and his grin spread deviously as he planned to get revenge for the teasing he had endured.

"Yeah he's right here. Did you wanna talk to him?" he asked grinning menacingly at his best friend.

"Ichigo, no." he grunted in a low whisper, brows furrowed into a deep scowl.

Renji continued to shake his head repeatedly making his lengthy red hair sway against his broad shoulders.

"Yeah? Ok, here he is."

"Ichi no- heyyy Nel, how's it goin?" he said when Ichigo put the phone to his mouth, then snatched the phone out of the orange-haired boy's hands before giving him a "Your so fucking dead" glare. Ichigo just smiled and sat back satisfied with the sour look on his friend's face.

"Uh-huh, yeah i'll be there," Renji agreed letting out a false chuckle. "Well I have to go-, yeah nice talkin to you too. Ok, see ya there. Here's Ichi." He said then handed the phone back to the orange-haired boy. Ichigo aww'ed at him then Renji growled making his grin extend even wider before putting the phone up to his ear again.

"So I'll see ya at the party, yeah?" He stated.

"Ok!" she replied overly cheerful then chuckled softly. "Oh, and guess what Berry-tan?"

"What?"

"My brother'll be home this weekend, so he'll be at the party." She teased in a sing song manner.

Ichigo's eyes went wide and heat pulled in his cheeks at what he just heard. This was also one of the reasons he agreed to come to her parties; for the simple fact that he might get to see her older half-brother. Grimmjow. The guy was irresistibly sexy, and Ichigo was almost convinced he was the one who invented the word. Just thinking about him made his libido awaken with fierceness, and his insides melt like lava was being pored over them. The blunette was also partly the reason he joined the wrestling team in the first place. He was also a wrestler, and a very good one at that.

The day he went to watch Renji's match, he happened to get there early and catch the beast in action. The way he tossed his opponent across the mat like he was a piece of balled up paper, and the way he wrapped those long, tan muscular legs in between the other guy's thigh and his equally toned arms around his neck making it virtually impossible for him to move and eventually causing him to tap out in pain. Ichigo was amazed at the strength of the man and how he nonchalantly he sprung off the mat smirking devilishly, swagger practically dripping off of that glorious bod, as his gait was confident, and somewhat cocky.

It was sexy as hell. Those electric blue eyes alive and gleaming, That bright blue hair plastered to his perspiring forehead, the way the singlet showed of his broad shoulders and cut biceps, and that dip in between his shining pictorials glistening from sweat, and lastly the way it hugged his muscularly toned thighs and perfectly round and firm looking ass, _Damn._ Not to mention the way it made his package look. _Kami._ His mouth was watering before he heard throat clearing in his ear.

"Didn't you hear me Berry-tan?" Nel's high voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh?" he snapped out of it.

"I said my brother'll be home this weekend, so he'll be at the party." She repeated.

"So what." He said trying not to sound obvious.

It didn't work.

"Berry-tan you're so adorable," She chuckled "Just thought you'd want to know ahead of time, ne," she stated, and he could picture the cheesy grin on her face.

She always suspected his attraction towards her older brother and welcomed it with open arms; he however didn't understand how she knew because he never led on that he liked him, but she was always making sly comments and nudging him whenever they were at school and the blue-haired man was in sight. He would never tell her, but he was grateful that she gave him a heads up of his whereabouts that night so he would be prepared.

"Whatever, I'll see ya when I get there." He answered.

"See you Berry-tan." She giggled before disconnecting the line.

"Berry-tan" he never liked that name, and told her countless times no to call him that, but she would do it anyway, so after a while it got pointless trying to reprimand her and he ended up ignoring it.

"I'm gonna fucking kill ya Kurosaki." Renji stated sitting on the edge of the bed brows pulled together, and mouth scrunched up in a pout.

"That's what you get for laughing at me earlier," Ichigo defended. "I love you Nel, I'll see you at the party." He said in a mocking tone while making smooching noises.

"Fuck you! And I don't fucking sound like that." He snapped, then jumped up and rammed Ichigo off the bed.

"What the fuck?" Ichigo breathed, and then tried to get up, but Renji pushed him back down. His knees straddled Ichigo sides, and his hands held his arms in place; he was incredibly strong for his age. "Get the fuck off me ketchup head."

"Aww that's real cute, at least my head doesn't look like an orange ya gingerbread bitch."

"At least dogs don't piss on my head fire hydrant fucker." He spat, and with that he lifted his leg up until the ball of his foot met the back of his friend's head with an audible thump and the other boy rolled off of him and onto the floor clutching the spot.

"Shit! Why ya have to be s'damn flexible," Ichigo then looked up at him and Renji followed suit as both their eyes met they both busted out in sheer laughter.

"It's a gift. Now get up baka, I gotta get ready." He said catching his breath before climbing to his feet and offering his best friend a hand.

They had always been accustomed to teasing each other with harsh names and aggressive behavior; it was kind of like their own way of bonding with one another for as long as they could remember. They had been friends ever since kindergarten, and even then they would tussle around with each other, calling the other "poopy head" or "butt wipe," whatever little nicknames ornery toddlers use, as they got older the nicknames became more vulgar, but still in a playful matter. But Ichigo had liked that wild, hot-tempered, yet clownish and silly aura Renji had given off like for instance, Renji was the person that could joke about his hair and make him laugh, and that was not a common thing when it came to his hair, and other times his temper could be as fiery as his crimson tresses, but Ichigo could somewhat relate to that, and That made the two become best friends from then on, and the rest is history…

"Well I'll see ya-"suddenly the bedroom door swung open.

"ICHIGOOO! Was that fighting I heard? I hope you were using my techniques and-"

Ichigo ended his dad's little speech with an elbowed to his side.

"Dad I've told you about barging in my room like that." He yelled, a scowl creeping on his features.

"Ohhh, right my son, your father's sorry." He said rubbing his aching side. Renji shook his head grinning.

"HELLOOO, Renji!" he chirped.

"Oi." Renji nodded.

"Well, I gotta go, later ichi." Renji said walking towards the doorway and waving.

"Bye!" Isshin spoke, also exiting.

"See ya." He responded before his friend disappeared down the stairs.

"Now, what am I gonna wear?" he silently asked himself while walking towards the bathroom, and hating how feminine that question sounded.

His stomach wouldn't settle for anything, and his thoughts were all over the place. What was he getting so worked up for?, It wasn't like Grimmjow would pay him any attention anyway, who was he kidding, he didn't think the blue-haired man even knew he existed, so he doubted he'd be worrying about what he was wearing, plus the guy was seeing someone, so there was no way in hell Ichigo had a chance with him anyway. Ichigo stripped out of his singlet, and turned the shower faucet on, stepped inside and let the hot water run over his skin and hair, and then he let out a long exhausted sigh.

This was pathetic. He wished he could stop constantly thinking about someone he was sure he'd probably never have a chance with and the thought made his chest ache and his temples throb.

_Kami why me?_

**A half an hour later…**

Ichigo had just finished getting dressed before he went to the full length mirror hanging on his closet door and did a once over of himself before shrugging nonchalantly. He never really put too much thought into his appearance, but tonight was a different story. He threw on a grey V-neck sweater that hugged his torso with dark grey stone washed jeans, white and grey Chuck Tailors and a black-chained wrist watch adorned his left wrist. He did the best he could with his stubborn orange tresses until finally raking his hand through it and accepted the fact that that was the best he could do at moment. After getting dressed he grabbed his cell phone from on top of his night stand and headed out.

Nel's house wasn't too terribly far from his, so he walked. He didn't feel like dealing with his melodramatic father talk about how proud he was that his one and only son was going to high school parties. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he trekked the rest of the way until he came to Nel's front yard, and walked up the pathway to the front door. Nel's parents would always be out of town whenever she would have her parties obviously, and there were a few cars parked in front of the house, but his heart skipped a beat when he recognized the charcoal black NSX with tinted windows parked in front of the two car garage that belonged to none other than Grimmjow Jaegerjaques. Butterflies began erupting in his stomach at the thought of the blue-haired beast being right behind the door he stood before, and he took a deep breath and exhaled before raising his hand to knock when a hand firmly grabbed his shoulder making him look over his shoulder at the silver haired man grinning at him knowingly and it pissed him off.

"Mah mah. Don'tcha look yummy, Kurosaki." Gin said tilting his head to the side in observation, his icy blue eyes opening slightly.

Ichigo scowled and stuffed his hands back in his pockets, anything to distract him from seeing his blue haired obsession right? Ichigo shifted nervously as Gin continued to study him making him uncomfortable.

"What?" he snapped.

Then icy blues glanced at the Honda civic in the driveway then back at him and his grin grew wider which made Ichigo became more uncomfortable. Gin opened his mouth to speak again when the sight of red hair form the corner of his eye caught his attention and made him start towards his best friend completely ignoring the look Gin had been giving him just now.

"Man, fuck this shit. I can't believe I actually came to this thing. It's all your fuckin' fault. You made me talk to her, thanks Ichi, really." He said, brows furrowed and upper lip slightly curled.

Ichigo tucked his bottom lip in between his teeth and fought the urge to laugh historically in his face. Maybe it was a bit harsh, but he deserved it for making fun of him earlier. Renji stalked over towards the front door and knocked a few times then took a couple steps back for caution. Nel had a tendency of being overly excited when it came to Renji so the steps were necessary.

"Mah mah-"

"Don't start ichimaru." Renji warned glancing out the corner of his eye.

"Relax ruby-head, I was jus' gonna say ya look nice." He said lightly drawing a few strands of his crimson mane, then stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans and rocking back on his heels while grinning innocently.

Renji narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips into a thin line as if contemplating Gin's compliment. Ichigo raised a brow in curiosity. Ichigo had to admit he did look pretty good with his navy blue form fitted t-shirt, khaki shorts and black Converses, and his ruby colored hair was in a long braid hanging down the middle of his back instead of in its usual high ponytail except for the black bandana that was wrapped around his tattooed forehead, but, _Why was Renji looking like that, and… oh my God is he blushing? _Then the front door flew open. Nel stood in the doorway, her wheat grey eyes agape as the corners of her mouth slowly turned upwards until she was cheesing from ear to ear, then wrapped her petite arms around Renji's neck squeezing the life out of him.

"Renji-kun!" she shrieked, still holding a ferocious grip on his neck, her legs leaving the ground, and draping around his waist.

"Nel, I can't breathe," he stated, voice muffled by her ample chest.

"Oh, sorry," She said releasing the death grip on his neck, and blushing slightly. "I'm just so happy you're here!" she chirped.

"Yeah," he muttered, rubbing his neck and stepping over the threshold of the front door.

Ichigo and Gin following right behind before a hand forcefully pulled Ichigo to the side. He turned his head to see who had yanked him like that when big grey eyes gleamed at Ichigo with mischief, and amusement, and he scowled as he looked upon the all-knowing stare he was receiving from Nel.

"You look so nice Ichi-chan!" Nel complimented, lightly picking the access lint off of his sweater.

"Uh, thanks," he nodded. Why did everyone keep saying that? They never complimented his appearance before, at least not to his face anyway. He may have been dressed a little- ok a lot differently from how he normally dresses, but so what. Even if it did have something to do with the sexy blue-haired monster, he didn't owe anyone an explanation.

_Speaking of the devil_

"My brother's in the kitchen." She pointed straight ahead, and Ichigo froze instantly, his heart feeling like a soccer ball someone was kicking repeatedly against his chest from the inside.

The sight of sexy tousled sky blue hair, lightning blue eyes, and that gorgeous body leaning against the kitchen counter made his mini me twitch. He was wearing a black form fitted t-shirt that covered his torso, stonewashed dark blue jeans that hugged his toned legs, and navy blue and white Nike Airforce Ones. He looked absolutely gorgeous. Oblivious to the look he was being given by Nel, he scanned the blue-haired beast's entire physique head to toe, starting with his head. He admired his angular jaw line, and the muscles in his neck flexing every time he opened his mouth to speak, his eyes glided down to that amazing torso, the way his pictorials were chiseled and cut so perfectly like someone had sculpted them. Even though he had a shirt on, he could still see and those eight mouthwatering ripples on his abdomen. Then there were those long and strong legs Ichigo just wanted to be in between rubbing his hands all over the toned master pieces. The guy was really tall, probably around 6'3"or 6'4" maybe. The man was a complete work of art honestly.

He shifted his eyes back up to the man's face only to freeze in astonishment at what he saw. Sapphire blues staring directly at him making him inwardly groan at the intensity of those eyes. Ichigo then realized he was caught staring and quickly looked away; face flushed a bright rosy color. He glanced back to see if he was still starring, and the sight made his knees weaken and his heart flutter. Not only was the man smirking, but his bottom lip was tucked in between his teeth and both his eye brows were raised in amusement. This guy was too fucking sexy for words. Just when Ichigo didn't think his condition would get any worse, here the man came waltzing over toward him, his gait slow, calm and hot as all hell, his hands shoved casually in his pockets, and mouth now in that sexy crooked grin of his. Feeling the strange need to introduce himself Ichigo began to speak.

"Um… h-hey, I'm uh… I-Ichigo." He stuttered, wanting to kick himself for how pathetic he sounded just now. "I uh… we go to the same school."

_No derp Einstein._ Were had all of his words gone? His brain felt like mush around this guy, and he sounded like a skipping cd and was so baffled the guy even walked up to him in the first place that now he couldn't even form coherent sentences… _great_. He thought to himself.

"Mm-hm," Grimmjow nodded, his lips pressed together, and his hands shoved in his pants pockets. Fuck. Every flipping expression this guy made had Ichigo's heart beating irregularly fast in his chest, and his voice only added to that fact.

"We um… well I just joined the wrestling team and-"

"I know. I saw ya…"

_Oh kami that voice._

Ichigo's eyes were glued to those soft looking lips and watching as they moved; he hadn't even noticed he'd zoned out of the conversation until he felt two long fingers tapping his forehead lightly.

"Yo," Grimmjow said, slightly bent at the waist, and totally in Ichigo's personal space. In fact their faces were so close, all he had to do was close in a few more inches and they'd be- "Ya home, Copper?"

"Wait. What did you say?"

Grimmjow smirked before continuing "I was sayin', welcome to the team, and-"

"No," Ichigo said vigorously shaking his head. "What did you call me?"

"I called ya copper."

"That's not my name." he said as his brows began to crease.

"I know that." the blue-haired man shrugged, rising to his full height staring at Ichigo with those fierce blue eyes. Ichigo shook his head clear of the distracting thoughts and straightened his back.

"Then why'd you call me it?" Ichigo asked, suddenly feeling defensive. He really didn't like people making up names about his hair color.

"Cuz, your hair-"

As soon as Ichigo heard the word 'hair', he quickly became heated.

"Look, I really don't like people making up names based on my hair color, so if ya don't mind, I'd appreciate it if you'd address me by my real one." He snapped, and then was filled with sudden fear when intense electric blue orbs locked onto his starring holes into them suddenly intimidating him. "N-no red head nicknames ok?"

"You're not a redhead," He stated plainly, his brows beginning to furrow in annoyance. "Yer hair's orange, ya know, like a penny? Hence "copper". He said, his fingers making quotation motions.

Ichigo didn't understand this guy's logic. Orange, red, weren't they in the same damn family? You're still a redhead.

"What're ya talkin about; orange hair is still considered as being a "redhead" so your argument is void." The orange head ended, crossing his arms.

"S'that so?" The blunette questioned, raising a perfectly arched blue brow, and then firmly pushing him into the wall behind them.

Ichigo didn't know whether to be pissed off, or turned on by the aggressive contact the bluenette's strong hand made with his chest, but his dick outweighed the rage, and his face flushed a maroon color.

Grimmjow chuckled when he noticed the sudden reddish tint spreading all over Ichigo's cheeks.

"Although, ya kinda are a redhead with all that blushin' n what not." He teased as the corner of his mouth curved in a devilish smirk. Ichigo gulped. This guy was going to fucking kill him with those smirks.

"Tch, whatever, fuck you." He muttered under his breath, the comment barely audible, but Grimmjow heard it. Then he watched the man's smirk grow epically wide.

"But we just met." Blue hair stated; his gorgeous face quickly switching to a more convincing serious expression.

"… I didn't mean that literally you jerk…" Ichigo trailed off as he began to go into one of his trade mark blushing spells, his hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Was he really suggesting…? _Isn't he in a relationship with that Shiba guy? _He this really happening? He was so confused.

"I was kiddin'," he cackled "and you blush a hell of a lot, Copper."

_Of course he was kidding you big idiot. Just stop talking or you'll embarrass yourself even more._

Ichigo tried strenuously to fight off the warm feeling pulling in his cheeks. his face felt warm again as he began to blush for what felt like the hundredth time that day, that had to be a new record. He watched as diamond blue eyes sparkled with amusement while closely studying his face. He then became a little self-conscious by the way the blue-haired man stared at him, but it was also flattering and kind of turning him on, and then the man leaned in closer and closer until he was about a half a foot away. He cocked his head to the side and smiled slightly, and that made Ichigo's breath hitch.

"You got freckles," he said slowly, his half lidded cerulean eyes concentrating as they switched between both of Ichigo's cheeks.

"Yeah, so what." Ichigo shrugged.

"Guess ya really are a redhead." He muttered, and Ichigo felt Grimmjow's breath on his face before he retreated out of the orange-haired boy's face. It smelled like mint tooth paste, cinnamon, and something else he really couldn't describe at the moment, but all he knew was he wanted a taste.

"Told ya." He said, then rubbed the back of his neck when he realized he was still blushing. Grimmjow grinned then shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Sides, yer not the only one who gets shit about their hair," he said running his fingers through his baby blue locks a few times. "Bluenettes aren't exactly ordinary; I just don't give a fuck what people say."

Ichigo couldn't understand how anyone could make fun of such a beautiful creature. His blue hair was part of what made him so enticing . It looked like an ordinary case of bedhead, but it stuck out in all the right places making him look somewhat like an exotic sexy, badass.

"I don't give a fuck either, but I don't have to take people calling me names I don't like."

Grimmjow nodded in agreement. "Anyways, welcome to the team copper, I'm the team captain, so it's my job to help you out, and if ya need anything like pointers or whatever I'll gladly help ya out."

Ichigo's nose wrinkled cutely at the new nickname he'd been given, but he guessed he could ignore it. "Thanks."_ Wait a minute. Did he just offer to help me out? _He thought. "Um, well now that you mention it I do need help with a few things. I've never wrestled before; therefore I'm inexperienced in lots of areas, so I could um… use a few pointers."

Grimmjow pursed his lips in contemplation before nodding his head. "First time huh? How bout' tomorrow at the gym?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Eight a.m."

"What…," Ichigo frowned, he'd normally use that time to catch up on some much needed sleep, and he wasn't really a morning person, so why so early? "Why so early?"

"You want my help?"

"Well… yeah, but-"

"Then yer ass better be at the gym eight a.m." he commanded, voice dropping a few octaves.

And with that he stalked away from the corner and over towards his sister, ending the conversation. After blinking a couple of times at the command, Ichigo decided to ditch the little corner they were occupying as well, and he started in the direction of his best friend, and glanced over at Nel talking to her brother in an unfamiliar language and Grimmjow responding in the same tongue, and the more he listened it sounded like it might be German.

Ichigo was shocked, he had no idea Nel spoke German; Let alone Grimmjow for that matter, he was even more enthralled with the blue-haired man than he was before (if that was possible) and he wanted to know more about him. Ichigo continued to reminisce about their earlier conversation, and he chuckled to himself. Their first conversation had been about the color of his hair of all things, and even though he didn't particularly take a liking to the new nickname he was dubbed, he couldn't help but feel happy and excited the blue-haired devil feels comfortable enough around him to get in his personal space, and call him nicknames. Thinking about how close their lips were made Ichigo's face warm and he felt a blush creeping up his neck and he had to shake his head a little. This had to stop. Every time he thought about Grimmjow he couldn't go without blushing, even in front of the man his ace would go all rosy. Yeah, he would need to control that.

"Yo," Renji interrupted his thoughts, raking a hand through his spiked orange hair. "Is that gel?" he asked smirking, his brow arched in amusement.

"Shut up." Ichigo said defensively, and swatted the red head's hand away.

"Wow Ichigo." His blond-haired friend Shinji admired as he looked him over, he came out of nowhere, his mouth hang slightly open and curved upwards. "Where is he?" he asked looking over the slightly crowded living room.

"What?" Ichigo asked confused with the question Shinji had blurted out. "Where's who? What are you talking about?"

"The guy you're fuckin'. Why else would you be dressed like this, you never dress like this unless you're in the presence of someone you wanna fuck. So where is he?"

"What the f- no! Just because I'm dressed differently than I normally am doesn't mean I'm fuckin' someone. God, can't I just look nice for a change?" he Exclaimed, a little louder than he'd meant to.

"Mm-mm," he said shaking his head, and not buying the lame excuse. "No, you're fuckin' arentcha Ichi." Shinji stated still looking around the room.

"Oi, leave the berry alone Blondie. If he wants ta look nice n smell nice, that's his business, it doesn't mean its fer anyone in particular. Ne Kurosaki?" Gin asked, displaying that notorious closed eyed grin of his.

Ichigo nodded, his face suddenly felt warm and he knew his cheeks looked like two ripe tomatoes. That was awfully nice of the silver-haired man to defend him like that. Suspicious, but well appreciated.

The music started playing as people began to move outside. The backyard was where mostly everyone congregated, bodies dancing against bodies, beers' were cracked open, and the track that was playing was a popular American song that Ichigo favored. It felt like an authentic house party, and he scowled at that. He really didn't care for parties, but for some reason he just couldn't say no to people. It also helped that a certain blue-haired eye candy was there for his entertainment. At least in his mind anyway.

After a little drinking, and some more accusing of his alleged lover, and a swift swat to the back of the blonde's head, the party was over and Ichigo made his way out of the house. He trekked down the street in the neighborhood of his home and made his way into the house. After showering and brushing his teeth he shuffled to his bedroom and plopped down on the bouncy mattress of his bed, sliding under the comforter thinking about everything that happened that day, and the conversation he had with Grimmjow. Sighing exhaustible he let the warm fabric welcome his slumber.

**A/N This is my very first fanfic, so i apologize if some things don't make sense, i will try to explain everything as best as i can in the upcoming chapters, and i am a beginner so please bare with me and please stick with me on this! Please, please review! It will motivate me to spit out the chapters quicker, so i would greatly appreciate it :D **


	2. Eight am my ass

**Ratings: M for language, mature content, sexual themes, maleXmale/Yaoi :3, smut :)**

**Disclaimer: It'd be really frikkin sweet if i owned Bleach... but i don't so...:(**

**Karakura Japan**

**Kurosaki household**

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! B-**

Ichigo pounded his fist on the snooze button of his alarm clock, rolled onto his back, and huffed. He was really hoping to lounge in bed and play video games all day like he usually did every Saturday, but instead he was up at… what time was it anyway? He craned his neck to look over at the clock on his bedside table and scowled at the neon blue numbers on the screen.

_**6:59. **_

He rolled out of bed, and made his way to the bathroom. Turning the faucet to the right temperature, and ridding himself of his black boxers, he stepped under the spray and lathered himself and his hair with body wash, and strawberry shampoo (**pun intended ;D**). After his shower, he dressed himself in a pair of white and grey gym shorts, and a black wife beater, and Headed down the steps towards the kitchen.

"GOOOD MORNIIIIIIING ICHIGOOOOOOO!" Isshin hollered loud enough to wake the dead, as he flew across the kitchen to land a kick to his son's face. Ichigo ducked and watched his father fall hard on his ass. Ichigo shook his head at his dad's appearance. his hair was messy from just getting up, and he was wearing his favorite night pants that were white with pink hearts all over them. Honestly, the man looked like a clown with them on.

"Mornin' goat-face." He greeted nonchalantly. As he took a seat at the table, his little sister Yuzu set a plate of Omusubi in front of him and smiled warmly at him.

"Good morning Ichi-nii!" she chirped.

"Mornin' Yuzu, Karin." He replied looking over the table in his other Sister Karin's direction.

"Mm." she grunted in acknowledgment, digging into her plate.

"You're up early my son! Going somewhere?" Isshin asked while getting up from the spot off the floor, rubbing his sore bum, and joining them at the table.

"Just to the school, the captain's gonna help me out with some wrestling moves." He stated chomping down his breakfast, he looked at the clock and noticed it was a quarter to eight, so he finished, cleaned his plate, picked up his gym bag, and headed out the door.

"I'm proud of you my son! Go have fun and kick butt!" Isshin ran to the front door to scream as if he was miles away. Ichigo scowled, and adjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder, as he hiked to his school. On a Saturday.

He walked through the parking lot of the school and noted that Grimmjow's car was there. He hurried inside, let out a sigh, and ran a hand through his hair before he entered the school gym. When he opened the door, his jaw dropped slightly at the image that he was blessed with. Sweet kami on high, there Grimmjow was sitting in an Indian style on the mat stretching those strong arms over his head in all of his shirtless glory. His muscles rippling with each movement. The only piece of clothing he wore were black sweat pants that hung low on his slim waist showing off the V shape of his pelvic muscle. Ichigo licked his lips before stepping in the room and making his presence known.

"H-Hey Grimmjow."

He stopped stretching for a moment to look up at him and smirk playfully, then resumed his stretch.

_Ok… that was weird._

"Well, I just have to go change then I'll be right back." He said warily, shifting his honey colored eyes nervously.

Grimmjow stopped again and this time his face was more serious, but his eyes… they looked filled with something Ichigo was sure he was hallucinating. _Lust…? Naaaah. _

"S-So, I'm gonna go now. O-Ok?" he stuttered backing away towards the exit slowly, noting how the captain started to follow Ichigo's every footstep on his knees, kind of resembling a panther stalking its prey. He also took notice of how intensely the bluenette was staring at him. What the hell was his deal? He felt a chill run down his back, and started to turn around.

"Copper."

Ichigo froze his footsteps at the sound of that deep baritone, and turned around to face the man again, his eyes as wide as they could go. He didn't know what was going on right now. The bluenette bit his lip, and smirked as his eyes devoured Ichigo's form, pointing a finger to the spot on the mat in front of him. Then his expression became staid again, his gaze heated and intense.

_What the hell was going on?_

"C'mere." He commanded, his middle and index fingers slowly beckoning him over.

_Why is he looking at me like that? _He couldn't help thinking.

His mind knew something was weird about this whole thing, but his body moved forward on its own accord. Ichigo had to bite back a moan at the lecherous/predatory gaze he was receiving. Sharp blue eyes followed his every move until the orange head was right in front of him. How could a face so stern look so sexy? it was kind of creeping him out, but turning him on all at once, if that made any sense.

"Sit." He ordered, a smirk curling those full lips up until the parentheses around his mouth were visible. Ichigo swallowed harshly. Kami how he loved those lines. To him, they were what made his smirks so irresistibly sexy. He took a seat on the mat in front of his team captain and let out a shaky breath.

After Ichigo was seated, Grimmjow averted his gaze on the boy and continued to stretch, and Ichigo followed suit. Not even a minute past before he was finished and extended his long legs out on either side of Ichigo, he scooted closer to him before leaning in towards Ichigo's lap, and placing his hands on the boy's thighs, rubbing them sensuously, and that made Ichigo ease back before shooting him a look of astonishment, his eyes about ready to pop out of their sockets.

W-What are you doing?" he was so confused.

"Whatever the fuck I want." He husked before pulling Ichigo closer to him by his hips, and started placing feather soft wet kisses to his neck, nipping and licking here and there. Ichigo bit his bottom lip and groaned at the contact.

"Hnng, w-what are you-" His words died in his mouth when the bluenette bit down harshly then sucked his clavicle, then placed soft pecks along his jaw bone. He pulled back to gaze heatedly into half lidded cinnamon colored orbs.

"W-Wait, what about Shiba?"

_Peck… _

"Who…?"

"You know…" he let out a dejected sigh "Your boyfriend." He mumbled the last part.

"…"

_Peck…_

"The guy you're dating-" he was suddenly silenced.

"Shhh, shh, shh." He whispered, tracing the tip of his finger down the bridge of Ichigo's nose, to his Cupid's bow, and finally his lips. His hands trailed down the boy's torso and underneath hem of his wife beater, then ran his callused hands soothingly over his stomach and chest, gently tweaking his nipples into little buds. Licking his own lips he leaned in and brushed them softly against the orange haired boy's, and then delved in and attacked them like a wild animal.

"G-Grimm-jowmm." He moaned into the bluenette's lips, and opened his mouth when Grimmjow's aggressive tongue requested entrance. Swirling and twisting it like a pro, he rubbed his tongue against a sensitive spot on the roof of Ichigo's mouth and his hands flew into blue tresses and gripped tightly. Even though this was all too weird, he wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth so he basked in it. Grimmjow's hand came down to grope Ichigo's fully clothed and hard erection and he palming it firmly while pulling out of the kiss to show some attention to the boy's neck and earlobe, nibbling it before licking the shell.

"Mmm, you're so hard for me…" The rest was purred into his left ear, his warm breath making contact with the orange-haired teen's skin making it tickle, sending tingles throughout that whole side of his body, and Ichigo couldn't make the word out, but it sounded like it could've been German maybe? Whatever it was it was hot, and sent heat coursing through his stomach and groin as he arched into Grimmjow's hand.

"Ohh shit. I can't believe this is happening." He panted, and Grimmjow stopped to look into half lidded brown eyes once more and smirked.

"Believe it, copper." He said, squeezing his aching length firmly before massaging it.

"Fuck!"

"I'm gettin' there." He assured.

Slipping that same hand under the waistband of the orange haired boy's gym shorts and ran his hand over the hard member grasping it in his hands and running his thumb over the slit, spreading the leaking pre-cum over the head as he began pumping it leisurely. Ichigo bucked his hips and let his head fall backward in sheer ecstasy. It all felt so unbelievably amazing that he didn't know what to do with himself. He tangled his fingers in soft blue locks and pulled the other into a passionate kiss. Grimmjow groaned while quickening his strokes. Ichigo wrapped his legs around Grimmjows waist and began rocking his hips in sync with the blunette's strokes as he was brought closer to his climax.

Ah-ahhh, Grimmjow, please, Nngh!" he whined and was almost sent over the edge when Grimmjow started stroking faster and harder. Then the sound of the gymnasium doors busting open made him jump then freeze.

"You boys better clean my mat when you're done." Ichigo cringed at the familiar voice and turned around, and to his horror the voice matched the image in his head. It was coach Z smirking sinisterly as if he was… enjoying this? What the hell? Ok, now none of this makes any sense.

"Mah, mah, mah," said another familiar voice chuckling from behind Coach.

Ok this had to be some kind of joke right? The weirdness of it was he wasn't as uncomfortable as he should have been. Why not?

When he came into view Ichigo's eyes were wider than soccer balls. _What the hell is Gin doing here? _He started to pull away from Grimmjow but he held him firmly in place, and began stroking him again, not the slightest bit worried that they were caught.

"Just go with it." he whispered looking into Ichigo's eyes with hunger, attacking his neck again and Ichigo groaned, he then remembered they weren't alone and pulled away again.

"Wait. None of this makes any sense." He said scrunching his face up in confusion. "What the hell are they doing here and how come that doesn't seem to bother you?"

Grimmjow growled, and pinned him down on the mat.

"Who cares," he said grinding his own clothed and very impressive erection against Ichigo's. "I know you want me to fuck you," he nipped his cheek. Ichigo whimpered at the friction and electricity those movements sent through his body. He really didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't going to lie, some sick part of him liked it. Grimmjow deeply inhaled the scent of his shampoo and hummed. "Damn, you smell like fuckin' strawberries." he announced tucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

Man, that deep voice was the pure sin.

"Ohhm." He moaned, and Grimmjow smirked before licking a trail from his neck to his temple.

"So…, yer fuckin' the blue-haired devil eh?" Ichigo snapped back to reality and saw Shinji standing in front of him with his arms folded and that wide piano tooth grin on his face.

Then he heard clapping and giggling coming from behind him, and he turned to find Nel jumping up and down like a rabbit, cheesing from ear to ear. What in the blue hell?

"Aww, so cute! I knew you liked him! I just knew it!" she squeaked over excitedly, still clapping her hands and bouncing as if she were on a trampoline, her huge breast shaking with her movements.

"Nel? What the hell-"

"**Ohayo** **Karakura! It's a beautiful Saturday morning here on WKBS-**"

Ichigo shot up from his bed panting harshly, he hit the snooze, and rose to his feet.

_It was all a dream… I was dreaming? But it felt so real. _He thought. He had dreamed about Grimmjow before, but nothing this intense, possibly because he's never spoken to the man until yesterday. Even though there were dead giveaways it was a dream, like the shampoo he'd used for instance. He did own strawberry shampoo; it was a gag birthday gift from Renji, but he _never_ used it, and instead ended up giving it to Yuzu. Also the way everything just didn't seem to make sense. His subconscious sure did a number on him.

"Wow…" he breathed then, looked down at the tent in his boxers, running a shaky hand through his hair. "Wow."

With that, he shuffled off to the bathroom (for real this time) to ready himself for the day ahead.

**Karakura High_**

Ichigo arrived at the school, and scanned the parking lot. He saw a few cars, but didn't see Grimmjow's vehicle anywhere, so maybe he walked, he thought.

He went inside the seemingly vacant building, and called out to Grimmjow but no one answered, he set his bag down and walked around the gym a couple of times, then stopped. What the fuck? Where was he? Ichigo shook his head and dropped his bag on the floor. Several minutes past and he was suddenly beginning to feel very aggravated.

_This is ridiculous, that bastard told me to be here at eight a.m. and he's nowhere to be found._ Ichigo furrowed his brows and chewed on his bottom lip. _Where was he? _

"Boo." A deep voice whispered in his ear, and then chuckled.

Ichigo jumped and let out a manly squeal, then snapped his head around to see who the cause of his almost myocardial infarction was. His eyes widened as he looked upon sapphire blues, and a dangerously wide smirk. There the blue-haired demon stood already in his uniform, but the straps were hanging off his shoulders to his sides fully exposing his chiseled torso and abdomen and greatly resembling one of those Greek statues. His tanned skin was perspiring and shining like he had been warming up moments before. After his heart rate mellowed out and he shook the images of his dream out of his head, he frowned and flushed a deep red. He was embarrassed that he'd squealed, and the blue-haired bastard knew it. Then a hardy cackle sounded from the man, and Ichigo wanted to punch the laugh right out of his gut.

"That wasn't funny asshole." His fists clenched to his sides and scowled fiercely at the laughing man in front of him.

"Yes the fuck it was!" he howled into another laughing spell, this time doubling over and clenching his stomach. Really, it wasn't that fucking funny.

"Alright, enough 'a that," Grimmjow said wiping a tear from his eye, and sobering up mighty fast, Serious face and all. "Go get dressed and let's get started." He commanded.

Still angry with the way he had been played with a few moments ago; Ichigo folded his arms defiantly and averted his gaze, only to shift his eyes back to that face. He couldn't seem to look away. It was a similar expression to the one he kept making in his dream, and it did things to his insides he couldn't explain, and made his… Ichigo shook his head slightly and returned to earth.

"You just got here didn't you, and here you told me last night my ass better be here eight a.m. Now where were you?" he pried arching a brow in curiosity. "I didn't see your car when I got here which means I got here before you did. Admit it captain, you were late," he accused pointing a finger at the man. "I bet you hurried to the bathroom to get dressed, then sprinkled water on yourself to make it look like you were sweating from warm-up."

Grimmjow stared blankly at him a few seconds before bursting out in a hearty guffaw at the berry's theory.

"Tch, Eight a.m. my ass."

Grimmjow cocked his head to the side at the younger man's aggressive tone and quirked a brow of his own as if to say 'oh yeah?' he studied the other before him and sucked his teeth a bit and waved him off, Ichigo watching his eye's movements the entire time and stifling a shiver. The man could stare a hole into a wall if he wanted to with those piercing eyes. Suddenly his scowl softened a bit (just a bit) and he felt a little intimidated (I said a little bit) by the intense gaze he was being served. Then Grimmjow's brows furrowed in what looked like annoyance and he pursed his lips.

"You didn't see my car because I don't park in the front of the school. That's where the trees are, and trees equal birds, and with birds' come with bird shit." He took an exaggerated breath and continued. "Which I would continuously have to clean off my car if I parked out front, therefore I park in the back. Oh, and I was in the locker-room for over an hour stretching, I mean as hot as it is in there ideally I'd be sweating. And loose that fuckin' bass in yer voice, kid."

Ichigo blinked a couple times and rolled his eyes.

"Y-You should have told me you parked in the back, I mean I don't have your number so it's not like I could text you or anything. And don't call me kid." He said hating the way he stuttered the first part.

"You should have known to look there before assuming I wasn't here yet, and I'll call ya what the fuck I want," He said, then leaned into him a little, pinning him with his cerulean eyes gazing back and forth between the orange-haired boy's milk chocolate orbs, with that ever present smirk on his face. "Ok. Two things you should know about me. 1) I have a bad temper, so don't piss me off, mmk pumpkin? Secondly," he leaned in even closer "Grimmjow Jeagerjaques is never late."

The last few words were purred and Ichigo felt heat pull into his face. Between that voice, and those eyes, he couldn't keep thoughts of his dream out of his head at the moment. _No, no, no, no, no you will not blush Ichigo! _He inwardly told himself, but it was vain because he saw the man's grin grow to epic wideness, and he already knew what the cause of it was. Honestly, it was like arguing with Renji, minus the blushing. He turned on his heels, picked up his gym bag and sped walked to the locker-room to change.

Oh how Grimmjow loved messing with his newest orange-haired teammate. The boy was so much fun to tease it was impossible for him not to. He had seen the boy around school a few times with the ruby head Renji and his sister, and thought he was pretty cute, but that was until he met the berry and had an actual conversation with him, then the constant flushing and stuttering turned that 'pretty cute' into extremely cute. His hair added to that equation. He just loved calling him by his new nickname and watching the boy's face twist into that cute scowl he constantly wears. The strawberry was just so damn _cute. _Yeah he was in a relationship, but that didn't mean he couldn't think other people were attractive, right? It's just an innocent admiration he has for the kid's looks, nothing more. The sound of the two gymnasium doors opening broke through his thoughts and in came Copper tugging at his uniform uncomfortably, a scowl on his face.

"What took ya so long?" he inquired.

"I uh…" the orange head trailed off. "This thing is crazy tight."

"It's supposed to be." He said smirking, then pinched a piece of the elastic material of his uniform before it made a snapping sound.

"I know that. It's just…" Ichigo sighed before shaking his head. "Never mind."

Grimmjow furrowed his brow in confusion. "You embarrassed or somethin'?"

Ichigo looked down at the floor to try and hide the blush that he was certain was creeping its way across his cheeks.

"You're embarrassed." Grimmjow stated smirking. "Nothin' to be embarrassed about, you'll get use to wearing it after a while." giving him a once over he chuckled once more shaking his head.

"I am not, ok? Look, can we just get started." Ichigo snapped, his eyes still glued to the floor.

Grimmjow shrugged casually before walking over to the bleachers and picking up a small remote next to a set of speakers. Pressing a few buttons on the remote, a steady beat started to play through the speakers, he set the remote down in its previous spot and pranced towards the mat snapping his fingers, and winding his hips to the rhythm. Ichigo looked up just in time for that. He shimmied his way over to the orange-haired teen and started pony riding circles around him while mouthing the lyrics.

_Wuppa Gangnam style, Gangnam style_

_Wuppa Gangnam style, Gangnam style_

_Wuppa Gangnam style_

_Eh- Sexy Lady, wup, wup, wup wup wuppa Gangnam style_

_Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh_

_ ~ PSY: Gangnam Style~ listen _

"What, you don't know this song?" he questioned as he imitated the Gangnam Style dance steps.

"Yeah, I know it." Ichigo answered barely containing his laughter.

Ichigo's eyes widened when he thrust his hips forward suggestively then twirled them around. Ichigo gulped down harshly; his mouth was suddenly watering from the bluenette's little show. With the music playing, his half-dressed state, and his body movements he'd say these were all the fixings of an exotic dancer.

"Look at me," he shouted over the music while doing a pretty decent robot. "I'm dancing like an idiot in my uniform, but I don't care, and I usually don't dance in front of people."

He really didn't. Why he was doing this in front of someone he just met not even twenty-four hours ago was baffling to him, and kind of making him feel uneasy at the thought. For some reason he didn't like how uncomfortable the berry looked when he walked in the room, so he thought dancing like a buffoon might lighten the mood a bit. By the way he was smiling it looked like a mission accomplished, and he would ignore the fact that it made his chest flutter in an unfamiliar, and uncomfortable way.

"Thanks, Grimm." He acknowledged, stalking over to the man and placing his hand on his shoulder before walking over to the other side of the mat to warm-up.

Grimmjow felt some type of way about the shown affection of the berry, but he would shove those feelings aside for the moment, right now he had work to do.

**A half an hour later…**

After warming up, Ichigo began running through several drills with the captain. Mostly drills on how to counter your opponent in a match. Renji had showed him a few things, but never went into enough detail for him to completely get it. Grimmjow was pretty good at demonstrating a move, and taking him step by step. He was now being shown how to take down from the clinch. He began circling the center of the mat in a neutral stance, Grimmjow also surfing the center, his hands swaying back and forth in a fighting style. They both moved in at once in the clinch hold.

"From this position you wanna be grabbin' on to his wrist, and the back of his neck." He said as his right hand held Ichigo's left out in front of them both, and his left hand gripping the back of his neck. "The hand you're grabbing his arm with should be on the same side as the ankle you're gonna grab." Ichigo willed himself to not get too excited, but their foreheads were touching, and he could feel the breath from Grimmjow's nostrils hit his lips sending tingles through his body and making him stifle the groan in his throat. His right hand was on the crook of the other man's neck, and he could feel a few soft strands of hair tickling his fingers. He licked his lips and tried to focus on the situation at hand.

"Now you're gonna lead that foot forward by moving him around a little bit, then step back," in one swift move he dropped to his knees, grabbed Ichigo's left ankle, and pulled it outward causing the orange head fall backwards on the mat, and land on his back. Then Grimmjow quickly rammed his knee into the berry's rib-cage making him hiss out in pain.

"Hurts, yeah?" he leaned in closer and smirked as Ichigo twisted his face up in pain and nodded. "That's a pretty simple take down for ya to use whenever you're in that position." He said retreating from the boy's personal space. Ichigo sat up rubbing his side while scowling. He hoped he'd get to inflict this much pain on his future opponents.

"Ok, I'm gonna show ya a couple moves that are considered illegal before we wrap it up." He announced getting up and walking over to the bleachers to wipe himself off.

Ichigo couldn't help but follow him with his toffee colored eyes. He watched him drag the towel over his broad shoulders, and tantalizing neck, and chest. His body really was a work of art, the way it dipped and flexed in all the right places. His eyes traveled down his lower back, and he noticed something he hadn't seen before. It looked like a Gothic styled number six black ink tattoo, of course his uniform was covering some of it, but he could still make it out. He let his eyes fall to that perfectly round and toned ass and shifted uncomfortably. _Oh please no, don't get a hard on Ichigo. Not now._ He looked away and tried forcefully to think about something that made him want to puke to get little Ichi to calm down. It worked by the time Grimmjow turned back around and approached the mat.

"Ok, get in a bottom position." He Instructed.

Ichigo did so getting on his knees in the center of the mat. He knew what came next, and was anticipating it. So much so that he began to tremble ever so slightly (it was barely noticeable though). His breath hitched a bit when he felt body heat behind him then he was shoved forward lightly onto his hands until he was on all fours.

"So if your opponent's in a bottom position, like you, you cannot lock your hands around him like this," he demonstrated bringing his arms around the orange head's waist and clasping his hands together. "or this." He then moved one arm over the berry's left shoulder, and the other under his right arm to lock his hands together once more. It took almost everything Ichigo had not to shiver uncontrollably, but the man of his dreams' (literally) pelvis was right up against his ass, that sexy ass body of his pressed against his back, his bare arms touching Ichigo's skin making it feel like sparks would shoot from the contact, and right now he was sure his face was beet red. He was so close to him, all they had to do was remove their uniforms and… wait a second, what was he doing? If he was going to be trained by this man, he'd have to get used to being this close to him without acting like an adolescent girl.

"Those two moves are considered clasps, and your opponent will get awarded one point, understand?" Ichigo shook his head yes and sat up. "Hold on, don't go anywhere yet, we're not done. I still have one more move to show ya before we're done." He said pushing him forward again.

"Oh, s-sorry." He apologized, scooting back into place to get comfortable.

Grimmjow smirked at the boy and continued. "Ok, so another illegal mo-" the blunette paused mid-sentence and groaned softly. The berry was shifting continuously against his dick making warm heat pull in it. he backed up a little and Ichigo shot him a curious glance over his shoulder, and that made Grimmjow wary that he might have heard him, so he cleared his throat a couple times to try and hide the groan he let out, smacking his chest and pretend hacking into his fist so Ichigo would get the point.

Ichigo stared at the man and frowned. "You ok?"

"I'll be fine, jus' a fucking frog in my throat, ya know?" He lied.

Ichigo bought it though, and nodded his head, then faced frontward again. Grimmjow cleared his throat one more time before sitting on his heels. What the hell had that been about? He never got sexually excited when other guys would be under him in a bottom position. This never happened before, and he inwardly kicked himself for losing his grip like that. It's just that the damn berry kept on moving that soft ass of his on- NO. He shook his head vigorously a few times. He never groaned from simple contact like that, _ever_. Especially not because of one of his teammates. _Plenty of guys rubbed they're ass against you're dick Grimmjow, this is wrestling for fuck sake, and that sort of thing is bound to happen, this guy is no different, NO FUCKING DIFFERENT._ He inwardly told himself, ignoring the other little voice in head saying _if he wasn't any different, then why'd you dream about him last night?_

"Grimmjow," Ichigo suddenly called out, wondering what was taking him so long. "You sure you're ok?"

Suddenly feeling defensive he snapped. "I told ya I'll be fine, it's was a fuckin' frog, ok?" his tone was heated and he was glowering at the orange head like he had just ran over his cat.

Ichigo's brows began to crease into a fierce scowl. "What the hell's you're problem?"

"WHO THE FUCK YA THINK YER TALKIN TO-"

He stopped when he noticed Ichigo stiffen from the shouted words and took an extremely deep breath before exhaling. He ran his shaky hands through his blue tresses and took another deep inhale before huffing it out, and another deep breath, then exhaled; he continued to do so until he was calm.

Ichigo eyed followed his movements, and arched a brow in utter confusion. Why was he acting like this? He didn't understand what was going on, and he didn't want to open his mouth and ask for fear of him snapping again, so he just sat there in the dead silence. The air in the room was thick and awkward and both stayed silent for what felt like eternity before Grimmjow started snorting.

"Ah Shit," he chuckled. "my bad copper, see I didn't get much sleep last night so I'm a lil edgy." He vindicated, his voice a calm monotone.

He wasn't lying though, the dream he had about the berry kept him up half the night pondering why he was having wet dreams about said orange head. He's never had dreams about kaien, or any other guy for that matter, so the fact that he had these mysterious feelings for his teammate made him really agitated. He never got involved with any of his teammates as far as relationships go because it would ruin everything. He was finally able to control his mood swings, and that was on account of wrestling. Whatever feelings he developed over night he'd have to ignore in order for things to stay normal. He was a grown man after all, how hard could it be?

"No, it's ok" he answered rubbing the back of his neck, then looking in the man's direction to find him smiling warmly. That had been really weird. One minute things were normal, then the man's mood changed drastically within a matter of seconds and everything became uncomfortable. Now he was smiling as if nothing happened, and Ichigo didn't know what to feel of this whole situation except muddled.

"How bout' I get on the bottom this time, that way you can try the move for yerself."

"Ok." Thankful for the break of awkward silence Ichigo got up from the center of the mat so Grimmjow could get in position. Ichigo got on his knees behind Grimmjow and waited for the blunette to direct him.

"Alright. Now this illegal move is called the full nelson, and that's when you lock your hands underneath your opponents arms, and place em' behind his head."

"Like this," he placed both arms underneath Grimmjow's shoulders, and linked his fingers together behind his head and lifting his hands off the mat. "Like that?"

"Yeah, exactly. Once again this is an illegal move, and the opponent will be given one point for it."

After rising from the mat, both boys sauntered over to the bleachers to towel off, then take a seat on the hard metal benches. After removing the straps of his singlet, Grimmjow reclined back on one of the higher benches, and closed his eyes. Ichigo glanced out the corner of his eye and watched Grimmjow's chest rise and fall, his right forearm covering his eyes, looking completely relaxed.

"So, ya ready ta kick some ass Thursday?" the blunette asked peaking under his arm.

Ichigo quickly averted his gaze and shifted his feet nervously. "Uh, yeah…" Oh that's right, his first match was on Thursday.

Grimmow wrinkled his forehead and sat up.

"You'll do fine. All you have to do is remember what we went over and I'll be helpin' ya out all week, so you're gonna be fine, ne?"

"Yeah." Ichigo answered quieter this time.

"Wha's that?" he asked leaning in closer.

"Yeah!" He raised his voice.

"Who's gonna kick some motherfuckin' ass?" He shouted, trying to get the kid motivated and confident.

"I am!"

"Who's gonna kick some motherfuckin' ass?" he repeated, rising to his feet.

Ichigo frowned and stood up along with Grimmjow. "I'M GONNA KICK SOME MOTHERFUCKIN' ASS!"

"FUCK YEAH!" The blunette smacked his chest.

"HELL YEAH!"

then both men chest bumped each other like pumped up football players. Ichigo regret it soon after and turning his back toward the man._ It's like a fucking brick wall_ he thought rubbing his sore chest. His movements froze once he felt a hand swat his backside. He held both hands on his ass and turned swiftly to face a hooting Grimmjow as he fell to the ground in laughter and Ichigo's face was flushed a bright crimson. Why did he find messing with him so damn funny? Grimmjow sobered up when he heard his ringtone going off and crawled over to his phone to answer it.

"Yo."

"Hey Grimm, Are ya done yet?" an impatient Kaien questioned.

"Uhh…," looking over at a scowling Ichigo stuffing his things in his gym bag he continued. "Yeah, pretty much. Why?" he asked smirking playfully.

As soon as Ichigo heard the voice on the other line his chest began to constrict. It was Shiba. He didn't dislike the guy, but he didn't like the fact that he was with the blue-haired man. He knew he'd never have a chance with him, but that didn't mean he had to like that Shiba had something he could never have. Yeah, he knew it was pretty ridiculous, but he couldn't help feeling what he was feeling, and that's why he was getting the hell out of there. He couldn't stand sitting there while both flirted with each other over the phone, in fact just the thought made him sick to his stomach, and he was stuffing his things in his gym bag and started towards the Locker-rooms to change and head home before he was halted.

"Wait copp," the blunette stopped him, snapping his fingers and signaling him over.

Ichigo turned on his heels and stalked towards Grimmjow who was ending his conversation, and Ichigo felt a sharp pain in his chest when he heard Shiba say he loved him.

"Hn," he grunted while frowning, then he tapped the screen ending the call. "Gimme yer phone." He said holding his hand out to Ichigo.

"Why?" Ichigo questioned with a suspicious look on his face.

"You wanted my number, yeah?"

"Oh yeah, here." He then reached into his back pocket to retrieve his cell and hand it to the man. He typed a few keys, and handed it back to the orange head. "Thanks."

"Mmhm." He responded looking through his own phone.

"So, I'll see ya around." Ichigo said heading for the gymnasium exit once again. Grimmjow threw up his hand, then called out to him.

"Oi, remember." He said pointing a finger at the boy. "Yer gonna kick some serious ass, yeah?" the blunette said smirking.

"Yeah." He responded.

"I'm sorry wha?"

Ichigo began grinning and started walking away. "HELL YEAH!" he shouted exiting the room.

"That's what I like ta hear, Copper!" he shouted back.

**A/N I have a plot! ****, so I'll explain why Grimm was acting so strange in the next chap. This was my first time writing… ahem… smut, so I did my best and I hope you all enjoyed it, and the rest of this chapter as well! Reviews, reviews, reviews please! :) As I said before it will help me to spit out those chapters, so please tell me what you thought if the chap. Thanks for reading :D ~Zen~ **


	3. Don't fuckin' creep

Ratings:** M for language, mature content, sexual themes, maleXmale/Yaoi :3, smut :)**

**Disclaimer: It'd be really frikkin sweet if i owned Bleach... but i don't so...:(**

**Karakura High**

After the bell rang, all of the kids rushed out of the class room, Ichigo gathered his things to exit as well. Today was the day of his first wrestling match, and to say he was nervous was a huge understatement. He's been getting help from Grimmjow all week after school, and sure it was great to get to see him more often, but then there was that one day when they kept getting constant interruptions. Like when Renji came in to work out and kept on badgering Ichigo about how he could so show him a certain move way better than the "Captain" could. He was just jealous Grimmjow could explain it to him better than he could, and he _hated_ when people were better than him at things. Or the day where his boyfriend kept calling every fifteen minutes to ask if he was done yet, and that, Ichigo could tell pissed him off because after he disconnected the fourth call he chucked his phone at the wall. The phone wasn't broken, but when they were finished, Ichigo saw a crack in the screen, and the bluenette picked up the phone to examine it, nodding his head as if a job well done.

He had to laugh at that though. wouldn't you? The more he got to know the fella, the more he found out that there was something about him that was extremely different. He didn't know how to describe his behavior, most of the time it would be good, and he would be the normal, funny, and joking bastard he is. But other times he would be pushy, rude, and pissed off. It wasn't as bad as what happened on Saturday, but it was still strange. He didn't understand why his mood would go from happy one minute, to edgy the next. It was like being on a roller coaster, and one might actually think he was bipolar or something.

ICHIIIII, Hold up!" Renji yelled several feet away from the orange head.

"Shut the fuck up!" he barked. "You didn't have to yell I'm like two feet away from you, God Ren, I swear you sounded just like my father." He stated folding his arms.

"I did not!" the redhead denied.

Ichigo sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "So, what's up?"

"Nothin' really, just wanted to know if you were nervous."

"A little, yeah." He answered honestly.

"Ahh you'll do fine." The red-haired boy encouraged, shoving him a bit. Ichigo shoved him back, then Renji put his arm around the other's shoulders with a friendly squeeze.

Grimmjow was just coming from his last class when he turned the corner and stopped at the irksome sight of the redhead's arms around his berry… wait what? Since when was Copper his? _Get it together Grimm, get it to-fucking-gether, _he scolded himself_._ He just couldn't seem to tame the rage building inside of him from what he was seeing. He knew they weren't together, (last time he checked at least) and he knew they were pretty good friends, but still. The way they were acting, you'd think they were a damn couple. Or maybe that was just the way he saw it. Also, wasn't red straight? He shook his head a little before approaching the two.

Ichigo's eyes widened when he noticed Grimmjow striding coolly towards him and Renji, and he gulped a few times. He hadn't seen him since yesterday, and he looked unquestionably delectable, honestly, how could someone look so good all of the fucking time? Granted, he was still getting used to being around him, but something told him he wouldn't get over the man's ravishing looks or Sex appeal.

"Oi cap'n blue!" the redhead greeted, his arm still resting over the orange-haired boy.

"Red," Grimmjow nodded switching his ocean tinted orbs to Ichigo. "So ya ready fer tonight, copp?"

"Yup." He answered positively.

"Good," he murmured, and Ichigo's eyes subconsciously went half-mast at the tone of the simple word.

Renji watched the short interaction between the two, and snorted. He knew his best friend liked the blue-haired man ever since he walked in on them practicing one day, and the orange head was blushing furiously while in a rather complicated hold. Throughout their entire friendship, the orange head only blushed for two reasons, 1) he was either really embarrassed, 2) he was attracted to someone, or 3) he was all of these things combined. His guess judging by the look on his face, and the position he was in, he was definitely number two. His snort earned him a couple glances and furrowed brows, but he just shrugged his shoulders carelessly at them.

"Renji-kun!" A high pitched voice squealed from behind, and he already knew who it was by the voice, and the fast closing in sound of footsteps.

"Nel… hey–" he was suddenly tackled to the floor and squeezed tightly… very tightly.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Grimmjow grinned shaking his head at his little sister's silly behavior. She always did act this way around her crushes, and he was usually pretty over protective of her when it came to guys, but red was ok he guessed. Besides, he didn't seem too interested in her anyway, his poor sibling couldn't seem to comprehend that, but that's how she was. And, as long as red didn't feel any kind of way besides friendly towards the orange head he was cool with him… _wait a minute. What? No. Stop it! __He glared at a locker, and Ichigo noticed, looking over at him wonderingly. _

"Nel, you're kinda' squashin' me here." He said, his voices strained. She held on tighter when he said that.

Ichigo couldn't help but burst out laughing at the two's daily routine. Even Grimmjow found the spectacle amusing, and began chuckling a bit. He had to admit though, he did have a nice laugh, not too airy, and not too loud, it was really cute actually.

"Nel, I'm not going anywhere…" Renji assured calmly, when she didn't let go he snapped. "Damn it woman, I can't breathe!"

She snatched her hands from around his mid-section and stared at him with wide, watery, wheat gray doe eyes as her lips started trembling.

"Much better. Now I can breathe-" He huffed, when he looked over at the now whining girl. "Don't cry," he said pulling her into a slightly snug embrace. "I didn't mean ta yell at ya." He reasoned, rubbing her back awkwardly. Her face began to flush from the feeling of the warm firm chest pressed against her own. She giggled and wrapped her arms around the redhead's neck.

"Aww, isn' tha' sweet." Gin voiced, prancing over toward the group.

Renji visibly stiffened at the sound of that sly deep-toned voice. The silver-haired man noticed, but didn't speak on it. Instead that wide closed mouth grin was plastered on his face, and his eyes chinked from the capacity of the smile. Renji looked up at him, and rose to his full height, glaring down at the other before turning to Ichigo.

"I'll catch ya later, Ichi." The redhead said shifting his gaze once more towards the fox-like male and turned his back, walking away.

"Isn't he hot?" Nel squealed rhetorically, eying his backside as he made his way down the hall, her brother shaking his head at his younger sibling's maturity level, or lack thereof.

"Steamin'." Gin replied, eying Renji alongside Nel. She shot him a death glare before jumping up from the spot on the floor. "Well, ya asked, so I answered."

"It was a rhetorical question, duh." She stated rolling her eyes as she walked over to the orange head and linked their arms together.

"Hey, Nel." He greeted, smiling warmly. Grimmjow caught that and looked away shifting his feet a bit, and the silver haired man watched him knowingly.

_G-ddamn that smile… I mean… no, wait, there's nothing wrong with admiring his smile. _He told himself interiorly.

"So, Cap'n," Gin said resting his elbow on the taller man's shoulder, knowing how much he hates that. "Ya think the strawberry's got a chance at pinnin' tanight?" He asked, looking the berry up and down.

"First of all, get yer boney fuckin' elbow off 'a me," The bluenette said shoving it off his shoulder. "and hell yeah. Isn't tha' right copp?" he questioned, smirking at the younger male.

"Yeah." The orangette answered confidently, observing how those cyan orbs moved lazily over his whole form. His face began to warm instantly from the intense gaze of those mind numbing glowing blue eyes. He averted his gaze when he felt Nel hug his arm tighter, pulling him close so she could whisper in his ear.

"He likes you ya know." She whispered, Ichigo glanced at the grinning girl, then looked back at the blue-haired man who was now chatting with Gin and sighed.

He really wished that were the case, but he highly doubted it. After all, he was getting this information from Nel, the poor girl is so in denial about Renji, would she really be able to judge whether or not someone (let alone Grimmjow) liked him? Yeah, he doubted it. All of a sudden, as if to prove his point, here came Kaien stalking up behind Grimmjow, wrapping his arms around the bluenette's chest and rubbing it sensually. Ichigo wanted to knock the guy's teeth right out of his smiling mouth.

"Don't fuckin' creep! I told ya I fuckin' hate that shit." he scolded, pushing the man's hands from around him.

"My bad babe, I forgot." Kaien apologized walking to his side and leaning in to kiss his cheek softly, Grimmjow seemed unfazed though, his expression never changing in the slightest, and Nell rolled her eyes. "So listen, I have to talk to you about something…"

Ichigo shut the rest of their conversation out. He wanted to vomit; literally, he felt so sick to his stomach that if he didn't get to the bathroom soon he would blow chunks all over the floor from the horrid sight in front of him. He held his stomach, turned on his heels, and dashed to the men's bathroom down the hall and into one of the stalls, emptying his stomach and gagging loud enough for the small group down the hall to hear, and it only took that one sound for Grimmjow to surge after him and bust the bathroom door open. He came to a halt when he heard Ichigo choking, and he froze outside the stall, his face scrunching up and turning a pale green.

"You ok?" he asked backing away from the stall.

Very few people knew this about him, but he had a deathly fear of puke. It didn't matter if it was his own or someone else's, he hated the shit. Just the sound of gagging made him cringe, it's one of few things he's needed counseling to get over, but he kept his composure for the orange head. He hoped the boy wasn't sick, and right before his first match too, that would be really unfortunate.

"Om foin." Ichigo assured, spitting one last time before flushing the toilet.

He always did have a weak stomach, but he never barfed at the sight of two people kissing. The voice inside his head was telling him he knew exactly why he did, but he shook his head. This was getting way too serious. There was nothing the orange head could do about what he saw, and it bothered him to no ends. He was fed up with feeling this way, it was beginning to affect him physically now, and he couldn't have that. He needed to find his fucking balls and except the fact that the man he was falling for, yes falling for, was off limits. Well, he would have to squash those feelings right here and now, because he would never have a chance with the man, and he knew this for certain now, so he needed to stop with all of this false hope and come to grips with reality. The images of that kiss kept flashing in his head, making his stomach churn, and his heart feel as though it were sinking in his chest.

He stood up from the toilet, and made his way out of the stall and to the sink where Grimmjow was standing, and the man started backing away slowly. He kind of looked a mixture of worried, and grossed out at the same time. _Great job Ichigo, you grossed the man out. Now you defiantly have zero chance with him. _He thought to himself, he was extremely embarrassed. He turned the sink on, and rinsed his mouth out.

"Yer not sick are ya?" Grimmjow asked, staying a good distance away from the boy, just to be cautious.

"No, I think it was something I ate earlier, but I should be fine." The orange head stated, noting how uptight and uncomfortable the blue-haired man appeared, grabbed a paper towel and dried his hands and mouth. "Really, I'm fine," he said moving to the bathroom door and pausing when Grimmjow backed away again, a worried scowl on his face. "What are ya germ phobic?" he asked raising a questioning brow.

"Uhh, you could say tha'." The bluenette responds, rubbing the back of his head.

Ichigo smirked at the older man before heading out the door. He wasn't used to seeing the taller man in such a susceptible state, and he found it highly amusing, so he thought he might use this to his advantage for all the times he's scared the shit out of him just for laughs. Grimmjow followed behind him from a distance, and when returned to the small group that congregated in the hall he saw his boyfriend was still there, and noticed a few more people had joined.

"Are you ok berry-tan?" Nel asked, her expression kind of resembling a worried mother.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He nodded.

"What happen?" a short dark haired girl questioned standing next to a taller orange-haired girl with large breast, the color sort of resembling Ichigo's but not exactly.

"You look so pale Kurosaki-kun, is everything ok?" the orange-haired girl squeaked, her high pitched voice making Ichigo's ears ring a bit. All of the girls were huddled around him like he was some kind of science experiment.

"Rukia, Nel, Orihime, I'm fine. Really." He convinced, then he heard a snicker coming from Gin's direction.

He rolled his eyes and went to his locker to get his gym bag and a few other things he needed, and stalked off to the gym. His face was so pale that no one could even tell that he was blushing from embarrassment. He decided to ditch the small gathering of people, and he refused to look back at the blue-haired man, for he was still with his boyfriend, and they were probably making out or something and he just couldn't take seeing that, so he opted to go find Renji.

"Feelin' a lil under the weather, eh berry?" Ichigo looked over his shoulder and found Gin trailing him. He never even noticed the man following; the guy was quiet as a mouse.

"No, I'm fine, just something I ate." He said, his forehead beginning to wrinkle from annoyance.

"Mmhm." He hummed, bot buying the excuse the orange head made. "I'm actually lookin' fer red, I wanna harass 'im some more." His smirk got dangerously wide at the mention of Renji.

"Yeah me too… I mean the looking for him part." He corrected himself.

"So, you and cap'n been spendin' a lot 'a time tagether after practice, huh?" He asked, that wide grin spreading even wider.

"Um… I guess, but for training purposes, you know?"

"Right, right." He said giving Ichigo a knowing glance before entering the gym.

Ichigo stopped in his tracks._ What the hell was that look for? _He was telling the honest to goodness truth. He really wished what that silver-haired jerk was implying was true, but it wasn't. Just thinking of how untrue it was made his already queasy stomach gurgle. He entered the gymnasium, and found his glowering best friend being harassed by the fox-like male who was once walking beside him.

"Ichimaru, if ya don't move out 'a my fuckin' way, I'll break yer scrawny little neck." The redhead spat. He tried moving left but the silver haired man followed his movements. He tried again this time moving to the right, but the silver haired man copied his steps yet again. "You persistent little shit. Go fuck with someone else."

"But I don' wanna fuck wit someone else, I want you, red." He said reaching his hands up to stroke that long crimson ponytail. Renji smacked his hand away, and shoved him so hard he slid across the slippery wooden floor of the gym. Ichigo's eyes went wide. Renji was really angry, and he could tell by the way his fists were trembling.

"Don't, touch, my, hair." He grunted through clenched teeth.

"Why not? It's sexy." The silver haired man opened his icy blue eyes to gaze heatedly across the gym at the redhead who was now… flushed, and he shot a wary glance at the orange head.

Ever since the party, Ichigo was beginning to question his friend's sexual preference. It had been a while since he had a girlfriend, or even flirted with girl for that matter. Maybe he was because he was confused, and didn't know how to deal with his feelings toward Gin. At least that's the conclusion Ichigo came to. It shouldn't surprise him that much either. Ichigo would sometimes catch him checking out other guys, he shunned it then, but now that he was seeing this, it led him to know that maybe his friend was secretly gay, but was in denial and never knew how to come out with it.

Eh! What's goin' on in here? A really tall man with shoulder length raven colored hair shouted, racing through the entrance and tackling Renji to the ground. Ichigo seen him around school a few times, his name was Nnoitra Jiruga.

"Ahh, ya fucker!" Renji laughed, putting the man in a headlock.

Four other men walked in behind him, one with pink hair, and grey framed glassed who he knew as Szayel Aporro… something, the other with raven hair, and black framed glasses who he also knew and was good friends with was Uryu Ishida, then there was a man with wavy brunette hair, and lazy stone gray eyes, Ichigo knew this this guy to be Stark Coyote, he always thought the guy was insanely hot, with his laid back attitude, he also use to think he was the hottest guy in school, that was of course until he saw Grimmjow, And finally there was the blonde Shinji, walking closer to the brunette's side. Then other males of the wrestling team piled in the gymnasium, along with coach Z. ichigo decided it was a good time to go to the locker room and get changed, so grabbed his bad, and stalked off.

"I thought you hated puke." Kaien spat.

"I do."

"Then why did you run to bathroom where that kid was throwing up when I was trying to tell you something important?" he asked folding his arms.

"Because, he's my teammate, and I had to make sure he was alright."

"Is your teammate more important than me, and what I have to tell you?" the dark-haired man pouted.

Grimmjow sighed in annoyance. He really didn't have the patience for another one of these stupid ass arguments. Kaien would constantly pick a fight with him just so he would show the little prick some attention, and he was getting fucking sick of it. This wasn't good for his disorder either. He's been struggling with Bipolar II disorder. Ever since his parent's got a divorce when he was 2½ years old, was when he was diagnosed with it. It was really difficult at first dealing with the constant mood swings, and depression.

One time when Nel was 3, he had his first hypomanic episode, and took scissors to her hair, cutting it only an inch long. He didn't know why he did it, and It had been so long ago she doesn't even remember it happening, but he does, and he was never able to forgive himself for letting such an object like that near his baby sister, even If he wasn't trying to hurt her. His mother was extremely upset with him, but at the same time she felt bad for him, and sorry that there was nothing she could do about his situation. Ever since then, he's been really protective of Nel and they've been really close with other ever since. She is one of few people that he truly cared about. The doctor chalked that episode down to being a cry for help, and maybe it was. Not having his dad around him as much might have been the cause of said behavior at that age, but he toughed it out. Some summers, he would go stay with him and they would go fishing, camping, and do whatever fathers and sons would did together, not that he didn't like his mom's husband, but his real father was willing to stay in his life, and he wouldn't take that for granted that for anything.

He started wrestling in middle school, and that was when he found he could direct his negative feelings elsewhere whenever he was feeling depressed, and he's been doing so ever since then. That was until a certain orange haired boy came along. It's not that the boy made him feel depressed, in fact, it was the opposite, but he got hot tempered a few times, and the fact that he was having constant dreams about said boy, (his teammate) made him a bit angry that he couldn't control his feelings. If he wasn't on the team, he would have no problem feeling what he felt, in fact he would probably dump Kaien, and peruse the berry, but that wasn't the case. He didn't want things to get awkward for him on the team, that's why he never messed with any of his teammates. It sounds really stupid and pointless, but he had reasons for why he did things the way he did them. None of his friends knew this either.

Why he felt so strongly about the orange head he had no idea, but he would need to stop feeling this way, because Copper was off limits. Yeah he could just quit the team, but he would never do that for such a minor reason such as this. It was his decision to deal with it this way, and this is how it would be. Things had to stay the same. Changing his routine (especially if it's because of a guy he just met barely a week ago) was out of the fucking question. No matter how much he wanted the damn kid.

"Look, I don't have time fer yer bitchin' right now; you can tell whatever it is you have to tell me later." He snapped, and his boyfriend quickly got the message.

Sighing dramatically, the raven-haired his boyfriend nodded in agreement. "Fine. I'll call you later, and then we can talk." He said wrapping his arms around the man in a hug, before looking him in the eyes and saying "I love you."

Grimmjow frowned at those words. He didn't like those words, and never said them back as Kaien walked away. The guy never did stick around for any of his matches, not that he really cared or anything, you know the saying, it's the thought that counts, or some shit like that. He was really getting sick of his ass though. The only reason he kept him around was because of his hyper active libido, but other than that, he meant nothing, really. Right now, he a match to get ready for, so he headed for the locker room.

Ichigo was just coming around the corner when he heard Grimmjow's voice and someone else's. When he peeked around the wall to see who it was he scowled the dark-haired man that was his boyfriend. They appeared to be having some kind of argument, which he was ashamed to admit, made the crumbled hope in him rebuild itself, only to be squashed again when Kaien hugged the bluenette tightly. Ichigo would not torcher himself like this; he needed to move the hell on from this fantasy of him and Grimmjow having a chance together. With that thought in mind, he started for the locker room. Once inside, he went to the other side of the lockers and pulled his shirt and pants off and got in his uniform when he heard humming coming from the doorway.

He peek his head out to see who was coming and his eyeshot wide as they raking over tanned skin, and a perfectly rippled stomach. He licked his lips and turned his head to face the other locker as he tried to catch his breath. _Holy motherfudger. _It was Grimmjow in nothing but his navy blue boxers, and Ichigo had to stifle a moan at the display. He peeked his head out once more to have his heart skip a beat. This time, he was in the complete nude; his back was facing Ichigo, so he couldn't see him peeping, but it was all Ichigo could do not to groan at the erotic sight of those slim hips, perfectly round ass, and sculpted legs. It was a sight he thought he'd never be blessed with, and he couldn't help the whimper that escaped his lips.

The blue hair man paused his movements when he heard a noise from behind, and turned swiftly to catch the cause the of said noise, and Ichigo quickly moved his head behind the locker he was resting on to avoid being seen, but not before he caught a glimpse of the man's package, and bit down extremely hard on his fist to keep himself quiet, his boner now visible, and making his uniform tighter than it already was.

_Fucking shit! All that skin… all that sexy ass tan skin, oh my God… fuck Ichigo, calm down… shit!_

"Don't fuckin' creep." Grimmjow uttered through the empty room, a slight frown on his face and his sapphire blues shifting right to left suspiciously, when no one responded, he shrugged and turned back around to get into his uniform. "Damn rats." He mumbled, thinking it must have been one of the many nasty ass rats in the old building before resuming to humming the tune in his head. It actually didn't sound half bad either, the orange head thought.

While trying not to make any sudden movements, Ichigo was thanking the heavens for that wonderful peep show and all, but this wasn't helping him get over the guy at all, and now he had a bigger problem. He looked down at little Ichigo saluting in his singlet, then chanced peek at Grimmjow from behind the locker, and the man was already in his uniform, and on his way out of the room. "That was fucking close," he sighed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He wasn't sure if he was sweating from the humid air in the locker room, or the sight of Grimmjow's naked bod, but the thought of it made him sweat even more, so it was probably the latter. Now he had to rectify a certain problem before he could leave the locker room.

It was match night, meaning families, and friends would be coming, and he was almost positive there were already people congregating the halls. As he entered the gym, he spotted his dad along with his sisters waving a 'Let's go Ichigoooo!' sign and hopping on the bleacher while calling out his name, and he shook his head at the man. He hoped the goat head wouldn't embarrass him tonight, but that was wishful thinking. There were already several matches going on at the moment, and he wasn't up yet, so he went near one of the lesser crowded bleachers and began to stretch.

He looked over at one of the mats where Renji was, and saw his opponent trying to get a pin. His opponent was a fairly tall bald guy with strange tattoos in the corners of his eyes, and his body was nicely built, but he was no match for the redhead. The bald male tried with all of his might to switch their positions, but Renji held him in place. After a few more minutes of tussle Renji finally pinned him, and they both rose to their feet and shook hands. Ichigo chuckled when his best friend victory bounce off the mat.

"Eh you," The bluenette suddenly greeted from behind, briefly squeezing the orange head's shoulder. "How ya feeling? Ya know, yer stomach n' all." he asked pointing to his own. Ichigo shuddered slightly from the grip of those strong hands and the sound of that deep gruff so close to his ear.

"Y-Yeah, It's f-fine." He stuttered, not looking the man in the face. He couldn't risk looking then getting images in his head of all that mouthwatering smooth looking skin that he would never get to touch, so he avoided eye contact.

Grimmjow quirked a brow in question at the younger male's lack of eye contact, then shrugged it off. He was probably just nervous, and didn't want anyone else to know. Yeah that was it.

"Ya know who yer goin' up against?" Grimmjow asked pointing to a dark spikey-haired male with the number sixty-nine tattooed on his left cheek, and three long scars going down the right side of his face.

Ichigo studied the other man jumping around and getting ready for their match. He could do this. Besides, tattoos, and scars don't make you a good wrestler, he told himself inwardly. He could do this. A menacing grin spread his lips as he eyed his opponent, before coach Z called him over. Grimmjow noticed it, and his own ominous grin appeared, but Ichigo didn't notice that.

He approached the side of the mat and got readied for his match. His heart rate was starting to pick up when he stepped on the mat face to face with his opponent who he now knew as Shuhei. The other's face was solemn, and Ichigo could tell he meant business, but he stood his ground. The ref brought both boys to the center of the mat to shake hands before blowing his whistle.

"Let's go, Copper." Grimmjow shouted, clapping his hands, and taking a seat on one of the bleachers.

"Come on Ichi!" Renji roared, making his way over to the bleachers Grimmjow was on to take a seat, Gin following closely behind him.

Ichigo began circling the middle of the mat, Shuhei doing so as well, then the dark haired man grabbed Ichigo's shoulders and began guiding him around the mat, Ichigo gripped his neck with one hand and his arm with his other and started taking over, dragging his body backwards. It was a struggle but he finally managed to drop down on his knees, grab the guy's ankle, and sweeping him off his feet just like Grimmjow showed him. He quickly put his knee in the other's chest, seeing the boy wince in pain made his adrenalin pick up.

"That's it Kurosaki! Pin him!" coach Z yelled.

"Fuck yeah Copp, pin his ass!" the bluenette hollered.

"Yeah, Ichi!" Renji howled.

"C'mon berry!" Gin cheered.

Ichigo was so busy trying to maneuver the body under him to pin it that he barely noticed his own body flipped over, and he was now under the dark-haired boy. It happened so fast he didn't even realize it until the ref was down on the floor counting. He tried getting out of the holed, but it was extremely difficult. He underestimated this guy's strength because his hold felt like metal chains pinning him to the mat. He was able to get his legs from underneath his opponent, and he turning his body until his back was facing Shuhei's face, and his legs were out in front of him. This was an awkward position and he honestly didn't know how he would get out of this one. He heard his teammates, his coach, and his dad screaming at the top of their lungs for him, and that motivated him.

"You can do it Berry-tan!" Nel screeched, squishing in between her brother and Renji.

Then an idea struck him, he wouldn't let those 4 years of gymnastics when he was a kid go to waste. Shuhei's hands were now holding his wrist down, and he glanced back at him before flipping over him backwards.

"That's it, get the pin!" the coach spat, literally spitting.

The boy's eyes went wide, and he was so stunned that he didn't catch Ichigo tackle him to the floor, and pin him. Even the ref was shocked, and he hurried to the spot on the mat near them and counted until the whistle was blown indicating the match was over.

"Holy shit, copp!"

"DAMN, ICHI!"

"Mah, mah, mah."

"Oh my God!"

All three men and Nel rose to their feet in astonishment. It wasn't just them either, because the other teammates started hooting and hollering, and the crowd all stoop up applauding and cheering for the orange head, and his dad going ballistic, waving that big ass sign In the air. He stood next to the ref where declared Ichigo the winner, raising his arm in the air. Ichigo shook hands with Shuhei before walking off the mat.

"Ya did a hell of a job Kurosaki, a hell of a job." Coach said patting his backside, and grinning proudly.

"Thanks." He said confidently. He held his head higher now, and his ego was steadily growing with every person walking up to him and telling him and praising the outstanding job he did.

Suddenly he felt arms wrap around his waist, pick him up from behind, and swing him around a couple times. He saw strong tanned arms and his breath hitched when he knew instantly who it was, and pictures of the locker room filled his brain.

"Dude, seriously," the blue-haired man said putting him down. "You fuckin' killed!" he said excitedly.

"Yeah I guess." He said not making eye contact, and rubbing the back of his neck nervously, his face flushed a bright rosy color.

"You guess?" Renji questioned incredulous before hugging him the same way Grimmjow did. "Wait ta go monkey boy."

"I have ta say berry, you shocked the shit outta me." He admitted. "Didn't know ya had that in ya."

"O.M.G!" Nel screamed, running over to hug the sweaty boy.

"Mmk, the whole fuckin' team is invited ta my house!" Grimmjow shouted, and the whole team cheered in agreement.

Ichigo was extremely relieved he didn't fail his match, and glad everyone was so supportive throughout the entire event. He felt new friendship blooming in his new team, and that made his heart warm.

"I've never seen anything like that." An ash white-haired male stated walking towards Ichigo. "That was some sexy ass shit you did." He said grinning playfully.

Ichigo blushed at the white haired male (known as Kensei Mugurama)'s comment, and that made Grmmjow's blood boil. What the hell did Muguruma think he was doing talking like that to his berry… he was so angry he ignored the fact that he just thought of Ichigo as his. Kensei walked over to the orange head coolly, and put his arm around the other.

"I'll give ya a ride ta the captain's if ya want." The man offered, eying the orange head hungrily.

"S-Sure," Ichigo answered, glancing back at the blue-haired man's glowering face. "I just have to change and get my stuff out the locker room." He said before stalking off, Muguruma following behind him.

It took every ounce of Grimmjow's self-control not to grab the white-haired man by his throat and strangle the life out of him… _he's your teammate Grimmjow…your teammate, calm down_ he told himself inwardly. His snarl very visible and catching Gin's attention.

"Poor cap'n…" the silver haired man gave him a sympathetic look before walking away from his friend.

Grimmjow ignored him, and tried to quell the anger deep within him. It would do him no good to be in a shitty mood over this, there was nothing he could do. It was his decision not to get involved personally with the orange head, and it was for the best, he tried to tell himself. He was strongly beginning to regret that decision though.

**A/N So, I'm not really feeling this chap like i thought i would :/ I've been really detracted between my A.D.D, procrastination, and Sandy hitting the north east, I've had my share of distractions this whole entire week. I hope you all enjoyed this chap, i hope it made good sense to you guys, thank you so, so much for reading, and things will get better between Grimm and Ichi trust me, you just have to stick with me here. Once again reviews pretty please! ~Zen**


	4. He's your teammate

**Ratings:** M for language, mature content, sexual themes, maleXmale/Yaoi :3, smut :)

**Disclaimer:** It'd be really frikkin sweet if I owned Bleach... but I don't so... :(

**Karakura Japan **

**X*X*X**

The ride to Grimmjow's place was relatively quiet the first few minutes, only glances were exchanged (lewd glances on Kensei's part), and Ichigo was fine with that. It wasn't awkward or anything, just a comfortable silence. That was until the gray-haired senior spoke up, breaking the hush.

"So… Ichigo… that's a nice name ya got there." Kensei commented, trying to make conversation, and browsing him before fixing his fawn colored eyes back on the road.

"Thanks…"

"It suits you."

Ichigo frowned at that comment.

"How so? He asked with a scowl creasing his brows, automatically assuming that comment was about his hair.

"I don' know, I guess cuz it's hot." he purred, the base of his deep husky voice making Ichigo's skin feel like it was vibrating, while the corner of his mouth tilting upward in a half smirk.

_Never heard that one before. _He thought.

He knew the guy was hitting on him the moment he had offered him a ride, he took one last look at Grimmjow before deciding that going with the man wasn't such a bad thing. After all, he needed to get rid of that false of the bluenette being anything more than his teammate, and maybe this guy could help him out with that. It also helped that he was really hot too; he had short ash grey hair that spiked up in the middle, pale taupe colored eyes, a strong jaw line, nice facial features, which included four piercings, three golden hoops in his left ear, and one on his left brow(kind of making him look punkish/badass). His body was insane, he had the perfect height and muscle mass for a wrestler, his arms, and torso were ripped, and his legs were nicely toned as well. All and all the man was smoking hot, and had a body worth drooling over, but he's seen better, therefore he'll keep his drool where it belongs.

With that thought in mind, pictures of a naked perfectly sculpted chest and back came into mind, along with a rippled abdomen, an impeccably firm and round ass, chiseled thighs, smooth looking tan skin, sky blue hair, and blazing sapphire-like eyes that could stared through your soul… Ichigo shook his head slightly. It was hard trying to clear his mind of that the devilishly sexy features, and magnificent ta form, but he managed to anyway before turning his attention to Kensei who was fiddling with his cell phone in the hand that wasn't gripping the stirring wheel and his eyes on the road. He let his eyes roam the male before him in contemplation. There was no use in thinking about a man who has no interest in you what so ever, and who was also in a relationship for that matter. It's time he stopped this silly fantasy of him having even one percent of a chance with the blue-haired man. He watched as the gray haired-man set his phone down to glance into amber orbs and grin warmly at the boy. It was the first time since they had met that his expression was anything other than lecherous towards the orange head, and he had to admit he liked it a lot, and returned it with a sincere smile. _Maybe this wouldn't be so bad… _

It was then that Ichigo decided to admire his attire. Kensei was wearing a hunter green camouflage khaki pants (slightly baggy), a black V-neck shirt, a black stringed necklace with miniature scorpion inside of a small clear box hooked on the end, and black swayed Timberline boots completed the outfit.

Finally, they pulled in front of the slightly posh home, and made a b-line for the front step and ringing the doorbell. Kensei wrapped it arm around Ichigo's waist, and pulled him closer to his side, and nuzzling his hair a bit. Ichigo felt sudden awkwardness and uncomfortable wash over him. They have _just_ met, and the man's already got his face in the boy's hair?

_Err…_

"Uhh, what are you doing?" Ichigo questions, backing out of the man's hold, shooting him a disapproving glare.

"I like yer hair," he said pulling the orangette close again, combing his finger through tangerine locks. "It's so soft." He then began massaging his scalp soothingly, and made Ichigo hum softly from the feel.

He always loved it when Renji would sometimes play in his hair, he couldn't explain it but the feeling was somewhat therapeutic. Nonetheless this was extremely too close of contact for two people who met not only in hour ago. He was surprised no one had answered the door yet, so he pushed away from the man once more glowering at him before he hit the doorbell a couple times. The guy had a smug smirk tugging his lips, and he leaned coolly against the railing of the front step. Once the door was answered, a bright gray-eyed woman with long, dark flowing hair stepped out to greet the two. She was beautiful, with a petite, curvy feminine body, an ample chest, small hands, and a wide almost ear to ear smile, kind of resembling a certain bluenette's.

"Ohayo!" she greeted, stepping out the front door and hugging Ichigo tightly, so tight his circulation was probably being cut off. "You must be Ichigo, it's so nice to meet you!" the overly nice woman chirped.

"H-Hi," he said once the woman let go of him.

"I knew it was you. You're the one with the bright orange hair!" she exclaimed clapping her hands, and jumping excitedly. Ichigo just blinked a couple of times, his face twisted in so much confusion. "Oh, I'm sorry," she giggled. "I'm Grimm and Nel's mother, Kana-san!" she stated, batting her long dark eyelashes sweetly.

_Ohhhh, Of course she is. _He thought.

Well, that explains a lot. He could see this must be where Nel got her hyperactive and cheery persona from. She also strongly resembled the woman. Aside from the different colored hair (which probably meant Grimmjow got his hair color from his dad), their features were very similar. She had those wide light gray eyes like Nel, accept hers were a little lighter in shade, and they both had huge breasts. Then there was that wide smile that he knew all too well Grimmjow inherited from the woman. He could literally see the mix of the two kids in this one woman. It's amazing him how much two people could inherit from their mother.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Kana-san." Ichigo said smiling kindly at her when she pulled him in for another hug, this one tighter than the last.

"Please, come on in guys." She beckoned the two males. She greeted Kensei briefly before he stepped in the house as well. "I've heard so much about you. Congratulations on winning your first match, and welcome to the team!" Kana-san squealed.

"Thank you!" he acknowledged. She says she's heard so much about him… he wondered what she heard, and from who more importantly. It was probably Nel who did the telling, he highly doubted Grimmjow would talk about him.

They walked further into the living room where at least half of the team congregated; the other half was in the kitchen and from what he could see where Kana-san, and Nel now were distributing slices of pizza to the hungry teens. It was a pretty successful day for Karakura's wrestling team. Most of the guy's won their matches, and everyone looked to be in a particularly good mood, except for Grimmjow who was sitting in one of the lounge chairs, figuratively burning a hole through Ichigo's scull with his deadly glare.

"Ichi! Come sit with us." Renji waved him over.

"Yeah, get yer sweet ass over here, Ichi!" Nnoitra commanded, his grin extra wide and piano key-like.

Ichigo looked over who was sitting where; there was Shinji with a similar grin on his face, and Stark passed out on the chair beside him, his leg propped up on the ottoman and his head leaning off the back of the lounger. Ichigo made his way over to the couch and sat near the end closest to Grimmjow… what? There wasn't anywhere else to sit. He took in Grimmjow's appearance, and gulped down harshly. The man looked like a fucking model, with his gray graphic T that hugged his chest and muscled arms deliciously, charcoal black jean shorts with a thick black belt, and gray and white Addidas adorning his feet. The scent of something exotic, spicy and masculine emanating from him was enough to make Ichigo's head spin. Ichigo averted his gaze. He was like a vortex that Ichigo's eye were getting sucked into, when he did look away, it wouldn't be long before his eyes found their way back to Grimmjow. Kensei just kneeled on the floor behind Ichigo, resting his chin on the back of the sofa near his neck. Shinji stared at the two for a few seconds before pulling Ichigo in to whisper.

"So, yer fuckin' Muguruma, eh?" The blonde said arching an amused brow. "Nice." He said looking the orange head up and down.

"No, nosey ass, and mind your business." Ichigo ordered. Shinji just rolled his eyes and turned back to his drowsy brunette boyfriend.

Ichigo glanced over at Grimmjow **(told ya it wouldn't be long** **XD)** who was now glaring at the floor, he hadn't said a single word since the orange head arrived, his forehead, and nose wrinkled in a way he's never seen before, and he didn't like it. It was actually somewhat scary.

**X*X*X**

_He's your teammate Grimmjow… your teammate…_

So he kept telling himself over and over gain in his head. He couldn't speak; It was better to keep his mouth shut lest he erupt and rip a motherfucker named Kensei apart… _he's your teammate._ He could barely look at the berry without feeling searing rage build in him.

"So, how'd ya do that move Ichi?" Shinji asked, resting his elbows on his knees, and his chin in his palms, looking quite fascinated.

"Well… I don't know, the idea came out of nowhere, so I just did it." He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck cutely.

"I was about ta say, Grimm, ya did a one hell of a job trainin' the kid. " Gin voiced, lying on the floor, his hands rested behind his head.

"No. See, Ichi took gymnastics when he was like seven, and he's always been really flexible, so he's a natural monkey boy." Renji stated, grinning Impishly. Ichigo shot him a look that said "I will fucking kill you for leaking out that kind of information to half of the team".

"S'that so?" Kensei arched a brow seductively, resting his chin on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Uh, y-yeah." Ichigo answered hesitantly, his brow creased, and his blush faint but still noticeable. He hoped he wouldn't get picked on for something as stupid as this.

"Mah, mah, yer jus' full 'a surprises aren'tcha berry." Gin said amused, sitting up on his elbows, his grin wide as always.

"Actually, Grimmjow helped me out a lot; I just got a lucky shot is all."

"Nah, it was all you, I could tell…" Kensei said before facing Grimmjow. "No offence captain, but the kid is a natural without training, I think we can all agree to that." he said nodding his head at everyone, expecting them to agree.

"You don' need ta tell me shit muguruma, I know what he is, I'm the one who trained 'im." He clarified.

_He's your teammate, Grimmjow… chill the fuck out._

Kensei furrowed his brows at the captain before scooting closer to Ichigo. That only served to infuriate the bluenette even more, and somehow he felt that Muguruma knew it. He balled his fists up, and glared hard at the gray-haired man, and Kensei did nothing but return his glare, his eyes narrowing a bit. Tension was radiating from the two and the whole room was hush in a knowing silence, Shinji looking between Ichigo and Grimmjow, grinning as if he had just been enlightened of a tip top government secret.

That was the first time Ichigo heard the blue-haired man speak since getting there. He didn't understand his rage. Was he that mad that he didn't get to teach him that move? He knew Grimmjow had a big, scratch that, huge ego, and his teammates weren't really stroking it by saying those things, but was it all that serious? Ichigo was extremely confused by the man's immensely dark mood.

The females were making their way in the living room, Kana-san with two boxes of pizza and napkins, Nel, and Lilynette (Stark's little sister who happened to tag along) each carrying two six packs of cola, and paper plates. Lilynette and Shinji were nudging Stark to wake up and eat, and he jerked out of his sleep, his face looking squished and confused from slumber. Nel took it upon herself to fix Renji's plate for him, grabbing three of the biggest pieces out of the box and handing the plate to him, then opening a can of soda for him and setting it on the glass coffee table.

Renji hummed his thank you. She just nodded while smiling brightly at him, then turned to Gin and gave him a meaningful glare. He just smiled back at her, as if unfazed.

Everyone said in unison itadakimasu, and dug in. Kana-san shifted her concerned timberwolf colored eyes to her troubled son. That look was never good news. She had a feeling why he was in such a funky mood, and her gaze then shifted to Ichigo and Kensei. He had told her about his new teammate briefly, but she could tell by the way he talked about him that he felt something deeply for the boy, but he wouldn't do anything about it and she knew why. He had talked to her a while back about how wrestling was helping suppress his mood swings and depression a lot, and why he didn't date his teammates, for that would mess the flow of things up. He hated talking about things like that, especially with his mother, but she always had a way of making him spill, but all she could do right now was feel sorry for her son. He was as stubborn as a mule, and would keep neglecting his feelings towards the orange head.

Grimmjow felt extremely irritated with the proximity of Muguruma and his… _his_ berry. Call him selfish for not wanting the berry with anyone, he didn't give a damn. He didn't understand why the orangette had such an impact on him, they haven't known each other for very long, so why was he feeling so… jealous? why he was feeling these strange, strong feelings for him, in such a short amount of time he didn't know, but right now all he wanted to do was beat the shit out of the grey-haired male and throw him out of his house. Away from _his_ berry. God, why was he so angry? Kana-san stalked over to Grimmjow and handed him a soda while rubbing his back. He always found his mother's touch calming, and began to relax a little, then the fucking bastard did it. He had his hands in Copper's hair, stroking it tenderly.

Nel wrinkled her face up in disapproval, and everyone else just stared at the two in wonder. Ichigo looked like he was very much enjoying what Kensei was whispering in his ear, and both Renji and Gin shook their heads.

Grimmjow was pissed beyond the point of no return, and as one of the bluenette's closest friends, Gin could tell. Whenever Grimm was mad, the vain in his neck would start throbbing visibly, but whenever he was seriously livid his right eyebrow would twitch continuously. It was something you'd only catch if you knew him well. Now, whenever both where present at the same time, he knew shit couldn't be good. He glanced at Nel, Nnoitra, then Kana-san who were eying him with the same caution as he was. Nnoi was also one of Grimmjow's closest friends, and they've went to the same school ever since elementary, so he knew the tail tell signs as well. All of a sudden out of nowhere splashes of brown liquid squirted all over Grimmjow, and Nnoitra (who was sitting on the other sofa chair close to him, none got on Ichigo though, even though he was sitting near him as well. Everyone looked at the busted soda can leaking in Grimmjow's hand, and began to laugh.

"Shit, Grimm. Fuckin' Hulk smash." Nnoitra joked, wiping the droplets of soda off of his face with a paper napkin.

"Shit." He hissed, and rushed to the kitchen to put the busted, and leaking soda can in the sink. After washing his hands, he stalked off to the bathroom just off the kitchen, and shut and locked the door.

_Fuck. Calm down… there's nothing you can do about it now. He's off limits Grimmjow, no point in gettin' angry. _

"_No offence captain, but the kid is a natural without training, I think we can all agree to that."_

His mind kept repeating this sentence over and over again in his head, along with images of that grey-haired dick sticking to Copper like a leech. He didn't give a fuck that the berry didn't learn that move from him, in fact, he was proud of the kid for finding his own style, but it was the source of the comment that he strongly disliked. He never really liked the bastard anyway. He always thought he was a cocky shit that needed someone to knock him the fuck off whatever high horse he climbed on. Granted, he was cocky too, but it suits him better than it does that asshole. He was so angry, so furious, his head started to hurt from the tension building. He growled deeply before slamming his fists into the mirror above the sink, glass shattering everywhere, and then there was a knock at the door.

"U-Uh, Grimmjow…?" Grimmjow's eyes widened when he heard Ichigo's voice outside of the door.

He sighed deeply and looked down at the mess he'd made before shaking his head in approval. He always smashed things when he was angry to keep him from smashing people. It worked too, because he felt his anger start to simmer a little from the action. His fists weren't even bleeding; he punched so many things made of glass over the years that his skin was tough to it. He walked over to the door to open it and saw concern filled toffee colored eyes looking up at him in question before they shifted to look at the broken glass all over the sink and floor.

"If ya gotta piss…" The bluenette trailed off, stepping out the bathroom and closing the door behind him, their bodies lightly rubbing against each other before Ichigo stepped back. "Use the can upstairs."

"Are you ok?" Ichigo asked, with the image in the bathroom in mind.

"Yeah, I'm good." the bluenette said, smirking coolly before walking back into the living room.

Ichigo raised a brow in confusion at the bathroom door before cracking it open. When he got a better glimpse of the shards of broken glass all over the bathroom sink and floor, he was dumbfounded. Had he really been that mad? Was this the cause of another one of his weird angry moods? He didn't know what to think of it, so he closed the door and went into the living room with the others. When he got in there Grimmjow was his normal, joking, and charming self. What had happened? One minute he was in such a black mood, and breaking bathroom mirrors, then the next he's laughing his ass of about something Nnoitra said.

…_?_

About a half an hour later, people started leaving, and Nel and Lilynette were clearing things up, Kana-san was outside chatting it up with one of the boy's parents that came to pick them up, and Grimmjow was sitting at the kitchen island drinking cola in a glass. Ichigo told kensei he was going to walk home since it wasn't that far away, and he didn't feel like being groped by him continuously, so the man finally went on home, and everyone else went home as well (except for Lilynette who was staying over). He was going to leave but Kana-san insisted he stay and wait for her husband to come home so that they could meet. So here he was, in the kitchen, all alone with Grimmjow. He made his way over to the blue-haired man and sat in the stool next to him.

"Where's Muguruma?" Grimmjow asked, sipping on the beverage in his hand.

"I told him I'd walk home, so… he left."

"Hn."

"Hey Grimmjow," the orange-haired boy called. Grimmjow just looked out the corner of his eye as a response. "Um, well, just so ya know, you helped me out a lot this week, and if you hadn't taught me some of the things you did, I probably wouldn't have been able to get out of that guy's hold and make that pin. Just so ya know… Don't listen to those guys." He said averting his gaze on the man.

"I know," The bluenette chuckled. "You didn' even have ta tell me that." Grimmjow turned his head to face the shorter male next to him. "They were just tryna get a rise out 'a me… Jerk offs. I'm proud 'a ya Copp, ya kicked ass like I knew ya would." He said squeezing Ichigo's shoulder gently, looking him deeply in the eyes before turning back to the counter and shaking his head a bit. Damn, every part of the boy felt so good.

Ichigo's eyes went half lidded for a second, and his face was a deep red before he caught himself and cleared his throat.

"So, why were you mad then?"

"What'er ya talkin' about? I wasn't mad."

"…You looked mad, and you busted your soda can, and broke the mirror in that bathroom." He said pointing in the direction of the bathroom.

"I know what I did." The man shrugged.

"Ok, so… if you weren't mad, then why'd ya do all that stuff?" Ichigo pried impatiently.

The bluenette scowled, and shrugged again… "Cuz I wanted to." He stated nonchalantly.

Ichigo gave the man an 'are you fucking serious?' look before he heard loud screaming at the top of whoever was screaming's lungs coming from the living room, and he glance in the door way before glancing back at Grimmjow. The blue head was I the middle of a sip when he paused, his eyes in the direction of the living room as well before he rolled them and continued sipping his drink.

"That sounded like Nel." Ichigo said worried.

"Yep," Grimmjow said uncaring. "She's fine. That just means my step dad's home."

"Oh." Ichigo thought someone had gotten hurt, what sixteen year old yells like that when their dad comes home? Certainly not him.

_Only Nel. _He thought.

"Kurt, es gibt jemanden den du kennen lernen solltest!" **(Kurt, there is someone I want you to meet!) **Kana-san called out the front door cheerfully while making her way into the kitchen.

In came a fairly tall and slender but built man with sea green hair a lot like Nel's walking into the kitchen behind Kana-san, a big jolly grin spreading his features. Nel resembled him a lot too, but not as much as her mother.

"Well, ohayo Ichigo! I am Odershvank-san," the man greeted with a thick accent. "It's very nice to meet you; I pass your dad's clinic everyday on my way to work."

"It's nice to meet you too Odershvank-san." Ichigo said offering a hand shake; Odershvank-san grabbed his hand and yanked him into a tight hug. _Ok, __this must be an Odershvank thing. _He thought.

Ichigo glanced at his watch, it was getting late, and he should probably start walking home, before his father sends a search party out for him.

"It was really nice meeting you both, but I have to head home now."

"Oh, of course, it was nice meeting you too!" Odershvank-san chirped in his raspy thick accent. Kana-san ran over to him and hugged him again before letting him go, only for Nel to do the same. After he said his goodbyes, he walked out the front door only to halt when Grimmjow called after him. He turned around and saw the man stalking to his car, his keys in his hands pressing the remote to unlock the vehicle.

"Hop in." he commanded.

"Uh, no thanks, that's ok. I'll walk." Ichigo reasoned.

"Dude, its dark out here, let me just give ya a ride."

"its fine Grimmjow, really. I've walked home in the dark plenty of times." He reassured smirking, then started for the side walk, when his wrist was gripped and he was being pulled backward. He looked behind him and saw Grimmjow pulling him towards the vehicle, and opening the door. How did he even get to him so fast?

"Get in." he instructed, his face serious, yet oh so sexy. Ichigo couldn't say _no_ now, so he did as told.

After getting in the driver's side, the bluenette started the car, and pulled off. When they arrived at his home a short time after, Ichigo unbuckled his seat belt, and started to open the door when Grimmjow spoke.

"I'll see ya tomorrow at practice."

"Yeah. See ya, and thanks for kidnapping me and driving me home." he grinned at the blue haired man.

"Anytime _monkey boy_." The bluenette grinned back at the now flushed boy. With that, Ichigo shut the door and headed in the house, unaware of the pair of chocolate colored eyes peeking out the window of the home. Grimmjow decided to wait until after he got in the house to drive off.

**X*X*X**

Later the next day after school was over, all of the wrestling team gathered in the gym for practice …

"Alright, listen up!" coach Z shouted (unnecessarily loud), "Yesterday's matches were all a success. Now, I wanna see that same performance _when_ we make the championship, am I understood?"

"Yes coach." The team responded in unison.

"Alright, let's do some drills." All the boys Griped, and got to their spots on the mats. They griped with good reason though, because Coach Z had the hardest practices out the all the coaches in entire school. They had a championship to get to, and he'd be damned if his boys weren't fully prepared for it. up,

**X*X*X**

After practice was over, Grimmjow was getting his things together so he could leave, when he caught the tail end of Muguruma's extremely disturbing sentence.

"I wanna be in the berry before the weekend is out." he told Shinji who was listening intently to the ash grey-haired man. He was such a gossip junkie. "I'm gonna tear that ass _up_." He stated, very, very determined, and Shinji just cackled.

_OH HELL NO._

He would by all means make sure that that didn't happen. Question is, how would he make sure of it? He began thinking of all of the possible ways he could stop the berry from going anywhere with Muguruma this weekend, or any other weekend for that matter, but how though… there had to be a way, he'd be damned if he let that motherfucker get anywhere near his Copper's ass, just the thought had him ready to made the vain in his neck pulse, which was not a good thing… _think_ _Grimmjow…_

_Bingo. _*light bulb flashes*

Grimmjow bolted from his spot on the bleachers. He had to get over to Ichigo before Muguruma had the chance, so he raced toward him with his own determination in his eyes, and Ichigo who was staring at him approaching in confusion.

"Hey Copp, ya doin' anything this weekend? No? Good. Ya wanna come to Tokyo with me?" He asked the boy, not really giving him the chance to answer.

"U-Uh…"was all Ichigo could get out. Wide eyed

I'm goin' to my dad's this weekend, and I usually ask Gin or Nnoi to come but they're busy, so whadda ya say? It'll be fun, " He grinned, patting Ichigo's arm lightly.

Ichigo just gaped at the man, his eyes cartoon wide.

"I won't take no fer an answer." his gaze turning hard as stone, but his lips curving up to make the most perfect smile Ichigo has ever seen on anyone.

"S-Sure, I-I guess," He stuttered cutely, finally able to get something out. He was extremely surprised at the offer that he could barely form words, let alone a sentence. "I just have to go home and let my dad know, and grab some clothes."

"I'll drive ya."

The orange head nodded in acknowledged, picking up his gym bag and walking out with the bluenette. _Calm down Ichigo, this is just a friendly offer, it means nothing more._ He wished it did though, but he was still surprised Grimmjow even thought to ask him to go with him. he was in shock, but tried to cover it up and act as if the offer didn't alarm him, but damn was his heart racing from excitement, shock… and just plain Grimmjow himself.

Grimmjow's grin turned shit-eating when he looked behind him and saw an oblivious Muguruma still chatting with Shinji. He was getting no ass from theberry now that he was going to be in Tokyo with him.

_Fucker._

**X*X*X**

**A/N: well… I hope you guys enjoyed that. I just want to say thanks for leaving awesome reviews! It really means a lot *sniffs* I don't know what it is, but it's like whenever I get a review telling me to "please continue" I have this strong urge to open Word and get to typing. Honestly, I'm not kidding when I say the reviews help me update faster, so i hope this chapter didn't confuse you guys any, and please let me know what you thought of i****t****. Whoo! *Ahem…* Mmk, on to chap five now. :D**

**My apologies for the wrong German translation. Luckily i had help correcting it, so i hope i didn't offend anyone. :3**


	5. Tokyo Pt 1

**Ratings:** M for language, mature content, sexual themes, maleXmale/Yaoi :3, smut :)

**Disclaimer: **It'd be really frikkin sweet if I owned Bleach... but I don't so... :(

**Warnings: **there's some OOCNESS, smut, and mushy-gushy in this chap… hope it's satisfactory to yous… I love fluff! :)

**Karakura Japan **

**Kurosaki household**

**X*X*X**

Ichigo rifled through his closet for something to wear for the weekend. Everything was still a shock. He still couldn't believe he was going to Tokyo (with Grimmjow), and still couldn't believe that Grimmjow asked him of all people to go with him in the first place. He had said that Gin and Nnoitra were busy this weekend… what about his boyfriend? Why didn't he ask him to go with him? Or maybe he did, but he was also busy as well. That still didn't explain why he asked the orange head to go with him. There were plenty other people he could have asked or he could have just gone alone, but why ask him? He couldn't help but _wonder._

_Maybe he was just trying to be friendly Ichigo, and you're reading too much into things like you always do._ He bobbed his head at that inward conclusion, and resumed to tearing up his closet.

**X*X*X**

Ichigo had told Grimmjow to wait downstairs while he got his stuff together, so Grimmjow sat in the living room along with three other people who were present, and waited for the berry. He hadn't had a second thought about his decision to ask the orange-haired boy to accompany him this weekend, because as long as Ichigo was under his watch, no one would be putting their hands on his… uh… well, on Ichigo. He may sound possessive, but if that's what it took to keep that gray-haired piece of shit or anyone else away, then, well…possessive he damn sure was. All feelings aside, as a friend, hearing someone trying to take advantage of one's friend would automatically put them in possessive mode right? He ignored the barely audible voice in his head telling him…

_Bull shit, you never cared before when people would try to take advantage of you other friends. _He really didn't, but who's to say he can't start caring with berry? After all he is a _friend, _and he is just trying to help him out… _Yeah, juss tryna' help out a friend. _He told himself.

"So, Grimmy, is Tokyo fun? I've never been. " Yuzu asked, smiling warmly at him.

"Yeah! I've never been either, Grimmy." Isshin Included, looking really, really excited.

Grimmjow frowned a bit… "It's Grimmjow," he corrected. "and yeah it is, and there's tons 'a stuff ta do."

"Like what?" Karin asked, her arms folded over chest.

"Well…" he began educating them on all of the things he knew of to do in the city. All three Kurosaki's seemed greatly interested in what he was saying. They all resembled Ichigo in a way, his scowling brunette little sister's attitude kind of reminded him of the orange head, his other little sister had those toffee colored eyes like him, except hers were softer and more innocent. He had some of his father's features, but none of his personality, that he could see. The man was now going on about his late wife, holding her picture from the family album he was showing the blunette to his chest, his nose running, and a water fall of tears streaming down his cheeks as he yelled out "MASAKIIII I LOVE YOUUU!" Grimmjow arched a brow in confusion, and looked at Karin who was now getting up to kick the man in his side.

"Would ya grow up goat face?" Karin grunted.

"Ow!" the man yelped.

"Karin, be careful." Yuzu pleaded.

"Do you have to be so embarrassing all the time?" she said pulling the man's hair.

"Oh, please be careful you two." Yuzu said sweetly, her eyes wide, and her fist balled up under her chin.

Grimmjow looked around at all the chaos, and began to howl in his seat. He was beginning to like this family. Who would have thought Copper came from such a wild household. He couldn't breathe because he was laughing so hard. You know that really good laugh you have when nothing but air comes out? Well he was having one of those as he doubled over on the couch. Yuzu glanced over at him and smiled happily, then burst into her own high pitched laughter as well.

**X*X*X**

Ichigo finally finished packing, and was making his way down stairs when he saw his dad spread out on the floor, Karin noogying him, Yuzu laughing, and… Grimmjow dying of laughter? He didn't understand how his family acting like complete idiots could be funny… it was embarrassing actually. He raced down stairs and grabbed Grimmjow by his hand, pulling him to the front door.

"Ok I'm ready, let's go." He said hurrying to exit the crazy household.

"Wait!" Isshin called out trying to break free of Karin's hold. "I love you; have a safe drive boys, and call me when you guys get there my beloved son!" Isshin said smiling wide, then winced when his daughter noogied him harder. Ichigo rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Goodbye Ichi-nii, goodbye Grimmy, Have fun!"

"Bye Yuzu, Karin." Ichigo waved.

Grimmjow started to correct the little girl, but instead threw his hand up at everyone, and Karin grunted her goodbye, as usual, before they shut the door behind them.

"Sorry about that… uh… they're-" Ichigo was cut off by loud cackling coming from Grimmjow.

"Yer family's hilarious." He said through his laughter.

Ichigo quirked his brow before bursting into his own laughter. Grmmjow's cackles were starting to get contagious.

**X*X*X**

After being on the road for more than three and a half hours, Ichigo was starting get restless. He got a little claustrophobic whenever he stayed seated in small spaces for a long period of time, and they still had a half an hour left. Oh, and he also had to _piss __like a motherfucker._ His left knee started shaking involuntarily, and he started panting a little, then cracked the passenger window for some air. Grimmjow noticed, and quirked a brow questionably.

"You good?" The bluenette questioned, an amused smirk on his face.

"I'm fine, just… Can we stop somewhere?" Ichigo asked looking uncomfortable and impatient, his knee trembling uncontrollably as he tried to hold his bladder.

Getting the hint, Grimmjow pulled in the nearest gas station, and Ichigo hopped out the car like it was on fire, and raced towards the mini mart entrance. Grimmjow couln't help but chuckle at how Ichigo was running, his arms were to his side, his fists were balled, and his butt muscles were continuously flexing with ever stride, it was quite a sight.

He reclined his seat back with his eyes shut hoping to rest a little before the orange head returned, when a few knocks on the passenger window caught his attention. He looked over to see who the fuck was disturbing his peace and his eyes widened when he saw a fairly tall woman bending at the waist to look into his vehicle, a huge grin spreading her features. She had short, messy sliver hair with two shoulder length braids going down the right side of her shoulder, grey eyes, slightly pouty lips, two diamond studs in each ear, and a the loose fitting lime green t-shirt. Now that he got a good look at her, he then recognized her as his old friend Isane Kotetsu. He used to hang out with her when he was in middle school whenever he would come to Tokyo. She lived in the apartment next to his dad's, and then when he got to his freshmen year of high school she moved to Nagoya. He got out the car, and made his way over to the woman.

"Oh my God Grimm, I can't believe it's you!" she chirped excitedly, then pulled him in for a friendly embrace.

"Shit, how the fuck ya been?" he asked, returning her hug.

"I've been good. What about you? How's your dad?" she asked ecstatically, pulling back to get a good look at him.

"Eh, same… He's good. In fact, I'm on my way over ta his place now."

"Tha's good, tha's good… Man you look… so different." She said shaking her head.

"Could say the same about you." Grimmjow responded.

He noted how tall she's gotten since the last time he saw her. She looked to be about 6'1", and now that he was out of the car he could see what else she was wearing which were grey and black basketball shorts, and black flip flops on her feet. She still dressed the same laid back way he remembered, she's always been a tom boy, and would where anything she wanted. She didn't give a fuck, and that's one of the things he liked about her. Him, he was always on the taller side, but he was just really skinny… that was up until highschool.

"You're not the skinny little Grimmkitty I used to know, you're _huge_." She stated, patting his bulging bicep lightly.

Grimmjow's brows furrowed at that nickname. God, how he hated that fucking name, and she knew it too.

"Yeah well, yer not the lil bowlegs I remember either, yer a fuckin' giant." He said patting the top of her head. He smirked smugly when she winced at her own disliked nickname 'bowlegs', she hated that name as well.

"Yeah, I grew a little… Hi there." She said, shifting her eyes and tilting her head to the side to look behind Grimmjow, and smile.

"Hi." Said Ichigo's irritated sounding voice.

Grimmjow turned around and saw the boy scowling at… nothing in particular because he averted his gaze as soon as the bluenette turned around._ He ignored the scowling, because the orange head did it so often._

"I'm Isane Kotetsu, an old friend of Grimm's, and who might you be?" she asked, still smiling sweetly at him.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He said, blowing out a relieved sigh, and shifting his honey orbs to the woman and smiling.

He was just coming from the bathroom when he saw a fairly tall, beautiful woman hugging up on Grimmjow like her life depended on it… ok well, maybe not quite like her life depended on it, but that's what it looked like, and Grimmjow was hugging her back, not with the same enthusiasm, but his arms were still wrapped around her waist. He felt sudden jealousy arise in him, and he scowled fiercely at the silver-haired woman before approaching behind Grimmjow. When she introduced herself as Grimmjow's friend, he wanted to face palm. He felt bad for glaring daggers at the woman and her even catching him in the act. Thankfully Grimmjow didn't, but seriously, what was he even thinking? Grimmjow didn't even like women, it's Just that the sight of anyone hugging up on Grimmjow like that made him angry that it wasn't him he was hugging like that… but anyway he felt a little guilty so he introduced himself to the woman named Isane and smiled sheepishly at her, his cheeks slightly tinted.

"It's nice to meet ya!" she chirped.

"You too." The orangette nodded.

"So… you two are dating?" Isane assumed.

Both males gave Isane incredulous looks before answering in unison "No." then glanced at each other briefly. The silver-haired woman caught it. She caught all of it, and she began cheesing like someone was taking her photo. Actually, the cheese was kind of knowingly, but none of the boys caught it.

"Nah, Copp's just my teammate."Grimmjow assured, lazing his arm over the boy's shoulders friendly.

"Yeah." Ichigo added, smiling falsely, and feeling a sharp stinging pain in his chest from the words "just my teammate".

"Oh, ok… sure." She said, still smiling knowingly, except this time Grimmjow noticed it, and frowned.

"So, what'er ya doin' here?" the bluenette asked, trying to change the subject.

"Just coming from visiting some friends." She said, pulling out her phone and toying with it.

"Hn."

"I would stop by your dad's, but I have to work in the morning, and you know how he is, he'll keep me there half the night talking. Just tell 'im hi for me, ok?"

Grimmjow nodded.

"It was really good seeing you again Grimm, I gotta get going." Isane announced, hugging the bluenette again before patting his arms, this time a little harder. "Man, you're like a rock. Someone ate their Wheaties."

"Fuck you," He chuckled. Even Ichigo had to laugh at that. "I work out; ever hear 'a that?"

"I'm juss messing with ya, Grimmkitty." she said waving him off.

"Would ya cut that shit out." he ordered.

"Grimmkitty?" Ichigo asked, arching a brow and cocking his head to the side.

"Don' ever fuckin' repeat that name," he said metaphorically glaring Ichigo into a corner, then switched his cold gaze to Isane. "And you, cut it the fuck, out." he advised. She just smiled at him. Ichigo couldn't understand how she wasn't intimidated by that that stare… _maybe she was used to it_. Not that he was scared or anything. He was by no means a coward, but he believed the man could really bore hole with those eyes of his if he wanted to. It was something he would have to get used to as well.

"Ok, ok, fine… Hey, give me your number." She said handing him her cell. He punched the digits in and handed it back to her.

"Thanks, And call me some time, will ya Grimmkitty?"

"The fuck did I just say?" he growled, in a warning tone.

Isane grinned and put her hands up in surrender.

"Nice ta meet ya, Ichigo." Isane said, touching his shoulder, then throwing her hand up and walkingto her car, her two long braids in the back of her head swaying side to side.

"You too." Ichigo waved.

**X*X*X**

Finally, they made it to Tokyo, and were pulling into Grimmjow's dad's condominium complex, and Ichigo couldn't help but gape at the luxury of the building's exterior. Grimmjow had told him that his dad owned a pretty popular seafood shop, so he shouldn't be surprised by this extravagance, but he lived in Karakura town, and even the luxury condo complexes there weren't as nice as this. Grimmjow caught the boy staring in awe, his milk chocolate orbs slightly wide and studying the entire building. The bluenette smirked, he was fucking cute like that… _No, behave Grimmjow._ He shook his head vigorously and stepped out of the car. Popping the trunk, they both grabbed their bags and headed inside.

They stood inside the elevator waiting for the doors opened. When they did they stepped inside and Grimmjow took Ichigo's bag and tossed it near the couch along with his. As soon as they walked in Ichigo smelt something extremely delicious cooking, and heard noises coming from the room adjacent to the room he was in, the room he guessed was the living room. Now that he got a chance to look around, he was taken by the luxurious and welcoming appearance of the home. Everything was state of the art, and very tasteful. Ichigo couldn't miss the enormous floor to ceiling window in the center of the wall that over looked the city. It was one of the most beautiful views he'd ever seen. Lights illuminated the entire city, and made it look as though it were glowing.

"Damn." Ichigo whispered, but Grimmjow heard him, and smirked at the orangette.

"Dad." Grimmjow called out.

In came a really tall, really blue-haired, really blue, eyed man. He was built like a body builder, with broad shoulders, chiseled torso and abdomen, that made him look like he could pop out of his black t-shirt just by flexing, and long strong looking legs covered by grey washed denim jeans. He was wearing a stained apron over his clothes as if he's been cooking, and was glowering, and Ichigo defiantly saw that this is where Grimmjow got his looks from. It was almost scary how the two resembled each other, almost like brothers, accept one looked much older, and then the man smirked, and Ichigo eyes widened a little. He even had those parentheses like Grimmjow. How was that even possible? It looked as if Grimmjow's father could have spit him right out.

"Hiya Ichigo, I'm Gunthar." The man said holding out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Gunthar-san." Ichigo acknowledged, shaking his hand firmly.

"It's just Gunthar." He corrected.

"Oh… O-Ok, Gunthar." Ichigo said, and Gunthar nodded in acceptance.

"So, Grimm tell's me you're on the wrestling team, yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Hn. He says you're a natural."

"I guess." Ichigo shrugs.

"You kiddin'? You're already better than a lot of guys who've been in this sport since they were still in diapers."

"Really, I just got lucky is all."

"Stop it with all the luck shit. Don't you know how good you are?"

"Yes, but not everyone's a cocky bast-…" Ichigo paused and glanced at Gunthar whose brow was arched in amusement before he cleared his throat, and continued. "As cocky as you." He finished, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Tch, whatever."

"Ichigo's right. Some 'a that could rub off on you, eh Grimm?" The old man said swatting Grimmjow's shoulder. Ichigo was surprised that the man stuck up for him, and he grinned smugly at Grimmjow, who then growled.

"Fuck that." Grimmjow said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"So, Ichigo, you ever go fishing before?" Gunthar questioned.

"Never." The orangette shook his head.

What!? Gunthar raised his voice.

Aw shit… Grimmjow said, rolling his eyes.

Gunthar stared blankly at the orange head for a good three seconds before speaking… "You're coming with us tomorrow." Gunthar commanded turning on his heels and walking toward the kitchen.

"Uh, where exactly are we going tomorrow?" he asked looking at Grimmjow who was shaking his head.

"Welcome ta the Jaegerjaquez fishing club…"

"Fishing club?"

"Mmhm." Grimmjow nodded before trailing after his dad.

Fishing club? Did that mean they were going fishing tomorrow? He hoped they wouldn't be on a boat, he gets sea sick…

**X*X*X**

After dinner, Gunthar was taking care of the dishes, and the boys went up to play some video games…

"Bitch ass video game." Grimmjow said, throwing his controller into the wall.

"Dude, you really suck at this game." Ichigo chuckled.

"It's my stupid ass controller." Grimmjow pointed to the controller on the floor across from him.

"Tch, sure." Ichigo began laughing at the sore looser before he felt something cushiony smack again his face. The force was hard enough to knock him on his back. When he looked up, he saw Grimmjow slowly walking over to him with another pillow, a huge predator-like grin on his face.

"What the hell was that for?" Ichigo asked, backing up the closer the bluenette got.

An evil chuckle sounded from the taller man, and Ichigo felt shivers run down his back… shivers? Fuck that, he didn't scare him. He grabbed the pillow behind him, rose to his feet, and got in a fighting stance **(As if it was really all that serious)**. They began circling the room as if the both of them were in a match with each other, Ichigo grinned and stepped back.

"Come at me, bitch." Ichigo dared, twirling the pillow in his fingers. Grimmjow arched an amused brow before charging the strawberry, the pillow slamming into his head felt harder than it looked. Grimmjow cackled when he saw the big red mark on Ichigo's face.

"Baka."

"Hn?"

"You shouldn't let your guard down." Ichigo said, ramming him on the bed, and continuously thwacking the bluenette with the pillow.

Grimmjow was kind of surprised at the berry's sudden strength, and aggression. As a matter of fact, he was kind of turned on by it. Ichigo kept whacking at him when he realized the position he was in. he was sitting in the blue head's lap, both his knees straddling each side, and Grimmjow must have noticed as well, because he lifted the berry by his hips and placed him on the bed beside him.

"We should crash; we gotta get up pretty early tomorrow." Grimmjow suggested, lying back on the bed.

"Right." Ichigo agreed. His face was flushed slightly before he went into his duffle bag to search for something…

_Huh? Where is it? _

He kept rifling through his bag, but couldn't find what he was looking for. Grimmjow had his forearms resting over his face when he heard the berry grunting in frustration. He peeked and saw him surfing through his bag like his life depended on it.

"Lookin' fer somethin'?" Grimmjow asked, sitting up on his elbows.

"Uh… yeah, I must've left him home…" he said still searching through his bag.

"Left who?" Grimmjow wondered.

"Kon."

"Ok… who's that?"

Ichigo paused his movements for a second before continuing to look for Kon, and not even bothering to answer Grimmjow's question.

Grimmjow frowned and whistled at Ichigo to try and get his attention off the bag. "I asked ya a question, Copp."

"He's my um… he's just something at home I don't sleep without…" Ichigo answered hesitantly.

"… Like a stuffed animal?" Grimmjow smirked.

Ichigo could tell the man was going to tease him by the way he was smirking at him. Yeah, he sleeps with a stuffed animal **(don't hate **-_-**)**, so what? It was a gift from his deceased mother, and had sentimental value, but that didn't make him a sissy_._

"Yeah, somethin' like that. Why, you got a problem?" Grimmjow cocked his head to the side at the berry's challenging tone.

"Not really. So, Kon's a stuffed animal…" he questioned, that teasing smirk still on his face, and actually starting to grow wider

"Yup."

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

All of a sudden, the whole entire room was filled with loud howling, as Grimmjow began cracking up. Ichigo didn't find anything funny about it; in fact he was getting angry that the blue headed bastard found it so amusing, he was laughing really hard.

"What's a sixteen year old guy doing sleeping with a stuffed animal anyways?" The bluenette asked while wiping the tears from his eyes. Then the huge grin was suddenly wiped from his face, when he saw the orange head scowling fiercely, his eyes starting to glisten with tears. "Wha's wrong…?"

"My mother bought me Kon the day she died… so, he isn't just some stuffed animal to me, ok?" Ichigo defended.

"…"

_Dammit._

"Aw shit, copp, my bad, I was just bein' an ass…" he said putting his arm around the other's shoulders comfortingly. "Look at me," he ordered, dipping his head down to look in Ichigo's eyes. "I'm stupid ok? I…" the bluenette trailed off. He didn't really know what to say, and was never any good at comforting people when they were in distress… especially if he was the cause.

Ichigo was trying extremely hard to hold the tears back. His mother was always a touchy subject for him, and as mad as he was at the bluenette, he couldn't help but feel comfort in his touch. Glazy honey orbs looked up into cyan, and Ichigo's body was suddenly acting on its own accord as he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's stomach tightly. Grimmjow's eyes widened a little before he returned the warm embrace. He had never seen Ichigo's eyes look so pained, and it bothered him more than he wanted to admit. It wasn't uncomfortable or anything, just genuinely friendly hugging, and after the sad aura disappeared, the two ended up talking half the night about random things and joking with each other, as if nothing happened.

**X*X*X**

Ichigo woke up with his face on something hard, but he ignored it and laid his head back down in the same spot, his cheek shifted against it and he shot up when he heard a moan that sounded liked Grimmjow. He looked down at the spot where his cheek once laid and his face went hot at the sight of Grimmjow's morning wood tenting his night pants. He must have fallen asleep on Grimmjow's bed. Ichigo had to stifle the groan that was creeping its way to the surface, and tried to roll off the bed, but Grimmjow was hugging his legs tightly, so his upper body fell on the floor as his hands lost their balance. He blushed when his eyes met hazy half lidded blue orbs.

"Did I do this?" he chuckled, his voice extra thick and ruff from sleep, sending what felt like butterflies, and heat through Ichigo's stomach. "I'm a wild sleeper," he said reaching down to wrap one strong arm around the orange head's waist and pull him back on the bed, but instead Ichigo landed on top of Grimmjow.

Both his and Grimmjow's faces were only three inches apart, and they were chest to chest. Ichigo could feel the man's morning wood against his knee, and when the bluenette licked his lips Ichigo bit his own. Cerulean orbs studied the form in front of his in contemplation, before his arm tightened around the orange-haired teen's waist pulling him closer, making Ichigo's knee nudge Grimmjow's hard length, and the bluenette growled deeply, his brows furrowed in pleasure, but Ichigo didn't see it like that. No, he saw annoyance and confusion on the man's face and suddenly removed his leg from the man's thigh, and sat up swiftly, his face flushed so deeply red it could pass for the color of Renji's hair. All of a sudden, his phone starting vibrating on Grimmjow's night stand where he left it last, and he reached his hand out, and quickly picked it up to scan the caller id. Speaking of Renji, it was him who was calling, so Ichigo answered the phone.

**X*X**

This was fucking unacceptable. He almost lost control there. He was getting too comfortable around this kid, and now it was even starting to show. Grimmjow shuffled off to the bathroom downstairs and locked the door. He was a hair's length away from flipping the orange head over and hammering him into the… CUT IT THE FUCK, OUT, DICK. He thought looking down at his visible hard on. It was aching and throbbing, just begging for some attention…

_The hell with it_.

He pulled out his thick pulsing member, and started stroking leisurely. Visualizing Ichigo'smilk chocolate orbs dark with lust, and a deep crimson blush across his two perfect apple like cheeks, and a soft bottom lip tucking beneath his teeth as Grimmjow drove into his tight heat continuously, harder, and faster, and Ichigo's hands grip light blue tresses as he moans and pleads for the bluenette to go harder…

"Mmmm, shhit." He hissed. Rubbing his thumb over his swollen head he begins to pump faster, adding more pressure to his strokes. "Fuck." He breathed.

He was getting closer and closer to his climax, as he started stroking swiftly near his head. He could feel the blood flowing through his dick as heat pulled in his stomach. After a few more strokes he was cumming _hard, _as he growled deeply from his diaphragm, loads of semen splattering over his hand and the toilet seat, as Ichigo cried out his own orgasm.

"Shit." He huffed, trying to catch his breat, before cleaning himself and the toilet seat, and started the shower. Luckily there was a shower in this bathroom, so he decided to get his shower down stairs… Yeah… A little distance from the berry right now would do him good.

**X*X*X**

**A/N: So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and as usual I hope it made good sense. I didn't know what to do with this chapter, so I decided to make it into parts. I hope the mushy-gushy wasn't too much for you guys, I like fluff :) sorry it took me so long to update, I had lots of brain farts, and I got stuck a few times, but I finally got this uploaded! I know the Isane part was really random, but I like her, and I wanted to fit her somewhere in this story, so you didn't read the last of her. Also, it's time for some Ren/Gin action am I right? :D thanks so, so much for reading, and following my story. Tell me what you thought of this chapter with a review pretty please! Grimm is so in denial… smh… it's sad, Lol. ~Zen~**


	6. Tokyo Pt 2

**Ratings:** M for language, mature content, sexual themes, maleXmale/Yaoi :3, smut :)

**Disclaimer:** It'd be really frikkin sweet if I owned Bleach... but I don't so... :(

**A/N my apologies for any grammatical errors or any misspelled words I missed… hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**X*X*X**

**Tokyo Japan **

It's been twenty minutes since Grimmjow went to take his shower… and twenty minutes since he almost lost himself. He had purposely rubbed his knee up against the man's morning wood, and earned an aggravated growl, right before his cell vibrated, so he took that time to get the hell off of Grimmjow. He was embarrassed that he slipped like that, but he couldn't help himself. He was probably wondering why he moved his leg so high… _kami, why did I do that. _He was stupid, that's why. So he just sat on the edge of the bed listening to Renji ramble on about whatever…

"So anyways, back to what I called about. Can I come over? I'm woke up crazy early this mornin' and now I'm bored as fuck."

"Ren, you can't come over today."

"Why not?"

"I'm… busy."

"Bullshit, since when are you busy on a Saturday?"

"Since… since none of your damn business. We'll hang out when I get back."

"Where'd you go?" the redhead inquired, and Ichigo rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"… Tokyo."

"Tokyo? What the hell are ya doin' in Tokyo?"

"I'm hangin' out with Grimmjow for the weekend at his dad's."

"Ohh, I see… well ya could'a called before ya left and told me you were goin'.

"Well, it kinda' just happened, ok? Literally out of nowhere he just asked me to come with him so, I did. Why do you sound like a jealous boyfriend? "

Renji barked at that. "Pshhahahaha! Yeah, right. So, did you guys fuck yet?"

Speaking of 'blue' and completely ignoring the red head's vulgar question, he was now entering the bedroom with only a towel around his waist, his pecks shining from droplets of water running down them and tracing around the dips and cuts in his abs, and the whole entire room filling with his freshly washed scent of body wash, and of course his own magnificent aroma making Ichigo want to jump across the room and run his tongue all over that delicious bod. Ichigo turned his head, but out the corner of his eye, caught the bluentte staring at him with half-mast eyes (probably from the steam in the shower, he thought) as he chewed on his lip uncaringly, before he turned and opened his closet door.

_Fucking sexy bastard…_

"Ichi?"

Ichigo shook his head and answered. "Wha?"

"Did, you fuck, yet?" Renji repeated slowly.

"What the hell are you talking about? It's not like that…" he whispered, trying not to be too loud, or sound too suspicious.

"C'mon Ichi, I'm yer best friend. You don't have to deny what ya think I don't know about. I know ya have a thing fer blue." Renji was right. He always did have a knack for knowing things Ichigo would try to hide from him, so it was useless denying it with the redhead.

"Keep your voice _down_, baka." He whispered through clenched teeth, putting extra emphasis on the word 'down' as if the man could hear their conversation.

Grimmjow dropped his towel from around his waist, and moved to his dresser, revealing that sexy number six tatted on his lower back. Then he ceased his movements when he felt eyes on him, and turned around to find Ichigo staring at him wide eyed, with his face deeply flushed. The bluenette cocked a perfectly arched brow and chuckled before slipping into a pair of grey boxers he grabbed out of a drawer. Ichigo snapped out of his daze and turned is head swiftly.

"I-I gotta go take a shower now, see ya Ren." The orange head hung up, grabbed his clothes from the duffle bag, and shuffled out of the room swiftly, making sure not to engage in any eye contact with the man. Grimmjow's sapphire eyes followed the boy as he exited. His brows knitted together in confusion for a moment at the orangette's strange behavior. He wondered if it was because he was getting dressed in front of him… well, he rushed out of the room so fast he forgot to grab his clothes, so he couldn't dress in the bathroom and besides, it wasn't like they both weren't males, right? Guys are buck naked in the locker room all the time, so he didn't understand what the orange's deal was. He's never seen the berry nude in the locker room before, and frankly if he ever did see the berry's naked body stalking around that room, he probably wouldn't be able to control himself… _STOP IT__. _He mused, just shrugging it off, and proceeding with getting dressed.

**X*X*X**

Ichigo couldn't believe Grimmjow just stripped right in front of him like that… like he didn't even care he was naked… Damn, did he even know what he was doing to the boy? In fact, as much as the blunette's oblivion annoyed him, it turned him on a little. _What am I a masochist?_ Ichigo had even almost dropped his phone back there. He entered the bathroom raced to the sink. He didn't realize he was holding his breath until he left the bedroom. Seeing that much of Grimmjow, again, was just… he sighed and started to undress; removing his shirt first, then his pants and boxers, and that was when he noticed something hard smack against his stomach.

"Aw damn it." He sighed, as he looked down at his very hard and throbbing length. The head of it dripped clear beads of precum, and he grit his teeth at the sight.

_Damn, damn, damn. Not here… not at his house… come on Ichigo, you're better than this, not in the guy's house…_

The next thing he knew, he was moving towards the toilet, wrapping his hand around his shaft and stroking gradually as images of the naked bluenette flooded his mind. This is wrong on so many levels, he thought as he bit his bottom lip to suppress any moans that might try to escape him, but the feeling of pleasure started to grow more intensely in his stomach with each stroke as he coated his whole member with his leaking fluid.

"Mmmfuck." He moaned softly.

The bathroom happened to echo pretty loudly too, so he opted to turn on the shower so his sounds would be muffled by the water running. Then he decided to finish himself off in the shower. With that thought in mind, he opened the glass shower door and stepped in. letting the hot steaming water hit his skin and also feeling the immense pleasure of his arousal being sprinkled as well, then stroked it while thinking of the man he so desperately wanted, badly, it all felt so damn good. He began to rub faster as his hips bucked continuously into his hand. Imagining if Grimmjow were in the shower with him, if it were his strong hand wrapped around his cock, milking him towards his orgasm, and repeatedly ramming his own rock hard length into Ichigo's backside, hitting his prostate hard with every thrust. Then he'll sensually husk hot steamy words of desire into his ear as he cups Ichigo's ass with his free hand, then bites on his earlobe with those perfect teeth of his and strokes Ichigo's organ faster, harder, until…

Aahhhnn fuck! He moaned, but stifled it by biting the inside of his cheek.

His eyes rolled shut as he continued to massage himself until his orgasm high began to deplete. After he came down from the 'high' he grabbed the body wash from the shower caddy and began to wash himself. He felt somewhat dirty for rubbing one out in Grimmjow's bathroom… in his father's home… whom he just met precisely ten hours ago, but he could help himself. It was as if his body had a mind of its own and began to relieve him on its own accord. He also couldn't help the fact that Grimmjows body turned him on with a fierceness, and cause of his sudden arousal, and that his body did things to his insides he just couldn't explain. Just thinking about the bluenette's perfectly sculpted, nude body was… holy shit he was hard again.

**Karakura Japan**

Well, he was bored out of his fucking mind. Ichigo was his last resort. Everyone else was either busy or not answering their phones. Ah well… he shuffled over to the living room couch and plopped down on it, then grabbed the remote to the TV. Maybe there was something on like a movie. He flipped to a good ninja movie and propped his feet up before he heard the doorbell ring twice. Getting up, he stalked over to the thinking it was someone there for his cousin Yoruichi. He opened the door and his eyes went comically wide as the sight of the foxlike male leaning against the door post, and smiling wide greeted him.

"What the fuck are you doin' here, Ichimaru?"

"Mah, I was in the neighborhood n' bored as shit. Wha's up?" he asked innocently.

"Uh, nothin' really…" he said then shook his head slightly. "Seriously, what are ya doin' here?"

"I wanted ta see ya Ruby." Gin explained, reaching out to comb his fingers through the loose strands of hair that fell out of Renji's ponytail. He had a faint blush on the bridge of his nose when he hesitated to back up for a second before turning to grab the door and close it in the bastard's face. When he turned back to the doorway to shut the door, the fox wasn't there anymore…

"Sneaky motherfucker." He said looking out the doorway and around his front yard before closing the door, then turned around and almost jumped back against the front door (almost) when he saw Gin coolly leaning on the arm of the couch, picking at his nails uncaringly. "The fuck… how did you get in here?"

"Ya turned yer back, so I walked in…" the silver-haired male shrugged.

Renji just sighed in defeat, tucking his long bangs behind his ears, and thinking he should have his head band on to keep the hair out of his face. It was fucking annoying him. He looked up and noticed the silver-haired man's eyes slit a little to follow his movements before shutting his eyes again. Swallowing hard and ignoring the strange fluttering feeling suddenly in his stomach, he said…

"Just tell me what you want and get the hell out." he said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I told ya already, I'm bored as shit, and I was in the neighborhood. Grimm's busy n' Nnoi's probably off fuckin' someone… anyways, there's none else I wanna hang with. "

"And you're here because…?" the redhead said, pointing two fingers to the floor for emphasis.

"Gin smirked sinisterly. Mah, I thought maybe we could-"

"Hell no, uh-uh, there's no way I'm doing something like that with you. How many time do I have ta tll ya I don't swing that way? Get the fuck out." he said pointing to the door.

"Tha's not what I was implyin', but glad ta know tha' thought crossed yer mind."

Renji growled and tried to push the man out, but for some strange reason, he was kind of hard to budge…

Damn. He's stronger than he looks. He thought.

"Would it be all that bad if we juss hung out for once?"

"Yes."

"No, like, really hung out… as friends. " He said with a devious grin.

"Pshh, with yer persistent ass tryin' ta harass me all the time, it could never be just as friends with you."

"How bout' we go somewhere n' hang out. I know yer bored too, and I promise I won' touch ya, Red…" he said holding out his pinky. "Pinky swear?"

"Tch, fuck that…" he said walking over to the door to open it.

Man, this guy was tough to crack; it was going to be a little harder than the silver-haired man thought it would be to get Ruby to be comfortable around him. He knew the redhead was into him, but he was having trouble coming to grips with it, so he thought maybe if they hung out with each other, you know, get to know each other better… all that shit, and he wasn't the type to want to get to know people. There was something about the redhead that he couldn't ignore, aside from his stunning features, that gorgeous body, those sexy ass tattoos, and that long flowing crimson colored hair he could never seem to keep his eyes or his hands off of whenever he was around the guy… (Wait, where were we…? Oh yeah… sorry XD) anyways, aside from those things, he admired the red-haired males ruff and aggressive attitude, he may not have known it, but it was a huge turn on for the silver-haired male. If only he could help him accept the fact that he could be gay, but the redhead refused his offer and was now ushering him out of his house… yup, a lot harder than he thought.

"If I go," Renji said picking up his hoody from the hook on the wall, then looking over his shoulder at Gin. "Then you have to promise to stop harassing me at school."

Gin quircked a brow in amusement, then chuckled.

"Wha's so funny?" the redhead asked, furrowing his tattooed brows.

"Thought ya were gonna kick me out." He said smiling widely before walking out the front door.

"Heh, I was, but then I figured, why not bargain." He said following Gin and shutting the door behind him. He really was bored, so why not?

_He went for the bate? Well, that's just fucking great! Ok, so maybe not so hard after all… _the silver-haired man thought.

"Hey," the redhead halted, putting his arm in front of the silver-haired man, "we're not going anywhere until ya promise." Gin's smile grew even wider as he turned to face the crimson-haired boy, his eyes opening just a bit to reveal those icy blue irises that made Renji's chest flutter… or his heart...? Then, Gin held up his pinky and smirked.

"Pinky swear."

**X*X*X**

After Ichigo showered and got dressed, he made his way back to the bedroom, and found that Grimmjow was nowhere in sight. He stuffed his dirty clothes in his duffle and headed for downstairs when he got a whiff of maple syrup, butter, bacon, and eggs, all in one sniff. It was a heavenly smell, really. He heard Günthar's deep gruff followed by the bluenettes trademark laugh, and as he entered the kitchen two sets of sharp blue eyes shifted in his diection. One Jaegerjaquez's face was wrinkled up into a large smirk while the other's face was staid as he averted his gaze and coolly took a sip of his orange juice.

"Mornin' Ichigo." Günthar greeted, as he pat the seat in-between him and Grimmjow for him to sit in. "Ya like pancakes?"

"Sure, I like 'em."

"Good. This plate's yours." He said pushing a plate over towards Ichigo with what looked to be about eight pancakes stacked high with a side of eggs, bacon, and buttered toast. He never ate _this_ many pancakes before though, as a matter of fact, he could only get through about four… five if he was really hungry, but all the other stuff surrounding it he had no idea how he was going to have room for after he finished the pancakes.

"Thanks." He said lifting the fork up hesitantly. Wait a second this was breakfast. There was no need for him to feel intimidate if he didn't finish all of his plate… Here he goes again thinking too much of things that aren't even that serious to pounder. Shaking his head slightly, he delved in; starting from the outside and working his way in. he was going to finish all of this food one way or another.

"Wow, you sure can put it away. I like that!" Günthar chortled, then pat Ichigo hard on his back, making him choke a little. "Want some fruit?" He offered, pushing a big bowl near the orange-haired boy.

"Thanks." He said grabbing a few grapes.

"Whoa, whoa, Copp." The bluenette chuckled, reaching into the fruit bowl and pulling out an orange. "Don'tcha think this would be a little more appropriate for ya?" His smirk grew dangerously wide as he saw Ichigo's brows furrow and his cheeks turning slightly rosy.

'Shuhuup." Ichigo commanded with a mouth full of food, and Grimmjow just smirked smugly. Even Günthar started cracking up.

"Eat up; we got a lot 'a fish ta catch, and I want to get there while it's still early." The man said gulping down his juice and clearing his plate.

Both boys nodded and finished their plates.

After breakfast, Ichigo didn't think he'd ever been so full I his life. He couldn't even stand up straight. They were now trekking to the car, Günthar with several rods in one arm, and Grimmjow with three big buckets in his grasp. Ichigo just carried a tote on his back. it was all he could lift in his condition. His eyes were half lidded as he tried to keep his balance. He was feeling the effects of that home cooked breakfast, and it was starting to make him sleepy. He wondered if maybe he could sleep on the way there, and give his food a chance to settle.

"Hey Grimm, How far is this place we're going?" he wondered.

"Not far."

"… Like how long will it take us to get there do you think?"

"Uhh…" Grimmjow set the buckets in the back of the truck, before scratching the back of his head in thought. "'Bout twenty minutes, why?"

"I was hoping I could catch a nap or something on the way, mm-tired." He said as he yawned loudly and stretched, his shirt ridding up a bit revealing his smooth tan stomach. Grimmjow shook his head trying to will away thoughts of that morning's activities in the bathroom and hopped in the three passenger truck, and they drove off.

**X*X*X**

Fifteen minutes on the road, and Ichigo was fast asleep. His head leaning on Grimmjow's broad shoulder, and his lips parted a bit. Grimmjow did nothing. He didn't wake him; he didn't move him, nothing. He just sat there starring at the orange head, his forehead creasing in annoyance. To anyone else, it would look like he was annoyed at the berry for falling asleep on his arm, but he was really annoyed with the feelings in the pit of his stomach as he watched the berry sleep peacefully.

"Can I ask ya something?" Günthar whispered in his native language.

"What?" the bluenette whispered back in the same tongue.

"Do you like him?" the older man glanced out the corner of his eye.

Grimmjow sighed dejectedly, running a hand through his tousled hair and answering "It doesn't really matter how I feel."

"How do ya know you'll ruin things if ya decide to tell 'im how ya feel?"

"Because, I just know." He said in a sure tone. "And besides… around him, I can't… for some reason, I can't control my… uh…" he trailed off, snapping his fingers to try and help him think of the word he wanted use…

"Emotions." His dad finished his sentence, and Grimmjow grimaced, then nodded slightly.

Günthar smirked. He knew the blue-haired teen hated talking about this kind of stuff, so decided to stifle the question his head which was '_then why'd ya invite him?' _but he wouldn't question his decisions. He could never truly understand the choices his son made, but he did understand why he made them. If it was all to keep his disorder under condition, then he would have to admit that it was pretty responsible of hi stubborn son. If he thought that he was making the choices for himself, then he wasn't going to say otherwise. He was a grown man now, after all.

Grimmjow felt warm breath on his neck, and looked down to find the berry's mouth wide open and his chin now resting on his shoulder. The contact of the heated air hitting his skin sent tiny tingles down his spine and somewhere else… _whelp, that's enough 'a that, _he thought as he lifted the berry off of him and leaned his head back on the seat and he then awoke. They were almost there anyway.

**X*X*X**

Finally, they arrived at a boating dock on some lake, and it was packed with all different kinds of boats lined up against it. They got out of the truck, unloaded, and headed towards the boat. They got on board of a cozy trawler a little on the bigger side in size, and of course, as expected, it was luxurious. It even had had a cabin built in the center of the boat. The whole vessel was extravagant with fine woods, and rich textured carpeting here and there. They got settled and left the dock. Ichigo's been on a boat before, but never been fishing, and already he was feeling the effect of the waves crashing up against the boat and making his stomach turn and queasy. He tried sitting still to calm his gut, but it just wasn't working. Thankfully the engine stopped sometime after and that seemed to help some, but the bloat was still swaying. He held his stomach and stood up and figured he'd be okay as long as the boat didn't move anymore, and he also cursed his belly for being so weak.

Grimmjow was just coming out from the cabin when he saw the orangette holding his stomach, and looking a little ill in the face and he immediately started backing up. Ichigo noticed out the corner of his eye, and started walking towards him with a menacing grin on his face. He remembered how he teased him about Kon the night before, and that didn't sit well with him, so errm… payback?

_Hell yeah._

"What's the matter Grimm?"

"Are you sick?" he asked with a cagey look on his face.

"You know what? I think I might be…" he started to fake gag, and the bluenette flinched backward a little at the sound. All the while Ichigo kept closing the distance in between them until they walking on the bow of the boat.

"Why the fuck are you comin' near me then? If yer sick then stay the fuck away." He said, still backing away, but a little faster now.

Then he noticed the orange head snickering as he approached, as if something was funny. _Oh? So he thinks this is funny, huh? _He thought, then an idea struck him on how to get the little orange back. He hated it when people fucked with him. Especially in this case, because this was one thing you just didn't fuck with him about. He saw his dad putting the back of the boat down so they could sit closer to the water.

_Perfect _

Ichigo got a little bit closer and Grimmjow backed up further into the rail before falling overboard. Ichigo's eyes widened as he watched the blue-haired man's body hit the water with a loud splash. He looked around the water waiting for the taller male to surface, but… he was nowhere to be found. He wondered if maybe he swam around the boat, so he ran around the deck calling out to him. He was beginning to panic, and felt bad teasing him enough to want to jump over the rails. He had no idea his phobia was _that_ bad. It had been five minutes since the bluenette jumped, and he was beginning to get a nervous knot in the pit of his stomach. He continued to circle the boat, this time screaming out the other man's name in fear, his heart rate starting to pick up and his hands started trembling a little before he decided he was going to jump in after him. He was stalled when he ran into Günthar coming out of the cabin carrying a small black plastic bucket filled with something gross. He wasn't sure what it was…

"Whoa!" Günthar exclaimed, then noticed Ichigo breathing hard and bent at the waist. His hands were resting on his knees as he tried to ctch his breath and as a worried expression marred his features. "What's up Ichi?" he asked, in a concerned tone.

"Well… I played a little joke on Grimmjow and… he took it really seriously, so… he jumped over the rail and… he's been under there for about eight minutes now." He said in between breaths. "I was just messin' around with him… I didn't think he would jump off the boat…"

He trailed off when he heard chuckling coming from the older male above him. He looked up and saw the man smirking widely at him, his deep blue eyes shifted to the right then back on the orange head before he shook his own and stalked off towards the rear of the boat. Ichigo quirked a brow and gave an incredulous look at the man's peculiar response. That was until he saw the blue-haired figure walking out of the cabin, a sinister smirk spreading his lips quite akin to the one his dad was wearing just moment ago, and holding two fishing rods. Sudden relief washed over him before he thought, _that bastard, _as he noticed the man even changed his clothes.

"What the hell? " he yelled slightly, "How did you…" his palms were facing upwards in question.

"The back, dummy." He said pointing to the back of the boat and leaning one arm on the orange head's shoulder. Ichigo frowned and rolled his eyes, and mumbled something along the lines of "asshole". He wasn't going to lie though, he was slightly mad at the fact that he missed a chance to see a soaking wet Grimmjow again… _damn_.

He went to grab his rod from Grimmjow but he snatched it back from his reach and leaned his head in a little towards his face so they were making direct eye contact, making the orange head arch a brow.

"Don't do that shit again." The bluenette warned, his expression grave. He leaned in even closer to his face and said. "I'm serious."

Then handed the rod to the shorter male, and walked off towards his dad. Both rambling something in German, then looking in his direction and chortling (probably making fun). Ichigo scowled and trudged over to the two, an embarrassed blush now appearing across his cheeks and nose as he sat on one of the fold out chairs and pondered on how and when he was going to get that blueberry asshole back.

**X*X*X**

They've been fishing for half an hour, and so far Ichigo has only caught fish that he's had to throw back into the lake because they were small, while the two Jaegerjaquez caught fish after fish, and pretty good sized ones too… maybe he was doing something wrong, or maybe the fish didn't like him? He suddenly felt tugging on his rod and started reeling in whatever was on the other end. When the end of the line came up from the water Ichigo's brows knitted together in frustration when nothing showed up on the line and he cursed. He heard chuckling coming from Grimmjow's direction and shot him a heated glare that looked like it could set the bluenette on fire.

"This isn't working for me." He finally said. "Either really little ones latch on or none at all." Ichigo shrugged.

Grimmjow scratched is chin in thought before getting up and disappearing into the cabin. Ichigo raised a brow as he waited for the man to return. When he did return he had a small block of cheese in one hand and a knife in the other.

"What's that for?" the orange head questioned.

"I tried this once when my regular bait wasn't working, n' it worked pretty well." He said, grabbing Ichigo's hook, cutting a piece of cheese, and attaching it to the end and casting the line, then handing the rod back to Ichigo. "Now that should work." He said surly, and sat back in his seat.

"Thanks." Ichigo acknowledged.

Grimmjow nodded.

"That's my boy! The master-baiter." Günthar said cheerfully, his mouth curved in the corners.

"I told ya _not_ ta call me that!" Grimmjow reprimanded, his face in a deep scowl and his dad just cackled and waved him off. Ichigo busted out in loud hearty laughter well and the blue head just growled deeply in agitation.

A few minutes passed, and Ichigo was waiting impatiently for something to attach itself to his line…

"When do you think something will bite?" Ichigo asked while rubbing his eyes continuously. There were bugs flying around, and he could've sworn one of the damn things flew in his eye.

"Juss give it time."Grimmjow noticed the boy kept rubbing his eye, maybe one of the many annoying ass bugs flying around them he thought. "Hold still." He ordered, then grabbed the berry's face and held his bottom eyelid down with his thumb, deeply concentrating those sapphire orbs on that one eye and blowing softly into it continuously. Ichigo felt his whole body shiver unwillingly before Grimmjow pulled back and let go of his face. "Better?" he asked, switching his gaze to each of Ichigo's eyes and Ichigo nodded his head slowly.

"Y-Yeah… thanks." Ichigo said, kind of confused, aroused, and happy all at once.

"The little fuckers 'er everywhere." He said swatting his hand in the air at the pesky insects.

"Yeah." Ichigo agreed, then rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

… _You better not fucking blush Ichigo_. He didn't thankfully.

Grimmjow turned his head towards his dad who was grinning joker-like and silently mouthed 'Awwww', and Grimmjow rolled his eye and picked his rod up to resume fishing.

Ichigo suddenly felt his rod being tugged harshly at the end, and picked it up in excitement and started vigorously reeling in the wild fish on the other end. This one was a fighter, because Ichigo had to get up out of his seat and pull the line up the rest of the way. Grimmjow and Günthar watched in anticipation as Ichigo wrestled with the rod. Finally the fish was out of the water and both men's eyes widened at the size of the bass fish. It had golden scales on its bell and dark grey ones on its back and looked to be about thirteen inches. It was simply beautiful. Ichigo took its mouth off the hook and held it up yelling in victory.

"That's one big ass bass!" Günthar exclaimed. It was defiantly the biggest catch of the day out of them all.

"Holy shit!" Grimmjow chuckled. he had tried using cheese as bate and it had worked pretty well for regular sized fish, but he never for something as big as that.

The fish started wiggling in Ichigo's hands so he set it down in a bucket. He was proud to have caught the biggest fish of the day, and after all time of only getting baby fish he was relieved. After that, the sun was setting, and Günthar wanted to get home so he could fry up some of the fish they had caught, so they packed up and headed back to the dock. Ichigo wasn't going to lie, this had been the most fun he had in really long time and he was extremely glad the bluenette had offered to bring him along with him.

He glanced out the corner of his eye at the blue-haired man leaning his forearms against the rails of the boat as the wind blew his light blue locks and the setting sun reflected off of his skin making it look as if it were glowing, his handsome face calm and relaxed, and his eyes shimmering in the light. It was kind of breath taking how gorgeous he was, honestly. Then those eyes shifted in Ichigo's direction, and a smirk tugged on corner of his soft looking lips making Ichigo turn his head fully to face the others. When he did, his gaze never faltered, neither did his smirk, then he turned to face the water again.

_Shit… _the blue haired man thought, as his mind pondered on how he fell for someone so fast.

**X*X*X**

**A/N: Well… first off I just wanna say how sorry I am for going ghost for three weeks, but the week of thanksgiving, family came over… yada, yada, then I got some nasty cold germs, and voilà I have laryngitis and a horrid cough, that I've been battling with all of this week, and a fever too, so I had a lot of setbacks. As you could probably tell by the breakfast part of this chapter, I was pretty hungry lol ;) anyway, don't be discouraged by the lack of Renji & Gin in this chapter, because there will be lots more of those two in the upcoming chapters including next chapter. :) By the way, Yoruichi is Renji's older cousin by marriage who he lives with. Just so you know. Hope you enjoyed the tiny little smut in the beginning… well, I tried to make it satisfactory. Anyways, tell me what you thought by a review pretty please -I love reviews :)- so thank you all so much for reading this chapter! 'Till next time then, yeah? ~Zen~**


	7. STOP IT!

**Ratings: **M for language, mature content, sexual themes, maleXmale/Yaoi :3, smut :)

**Disclaimer:** It'd be really frikkin sweet if I owned Bleach... but I don't so... :(

**A/N my apologies for any grammatical errors or any misspelled words I missed… hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**X*X*X**

**Tokyo Japan**

When Sunday rolled around it was time for the two teens to head back to Karakura town. They were now in the living room saying their goodbyes…

"You'll come back soon n' catch me some more big ass fish, yes?" Günthar said putting his arm around the younger male's shoulder.

Ichigo nodded and half smiled at the man.

"Alriiight!" he answered enthusiastically with a huge grin on his face, and patted him on his back.

"Thanks for havin' me Günthar." Ichigo waved as he stepped outside of the apartment.

"Anytime, kid."

Grimmjow's goodbye was assuring the man he'd call him whenever they hit Karakura and with that they exited the condominium. Ichigo mentally prepared himself for the long car ride back to town and settled in the passenger's side as Grimmjow ignited the engine and drove off. Something was strange about the blue-haired man ever since they got back from fishing yesterday. He was quieter than usual and wouldn't look the orange head directly in the face, almost like he was mad or uncomfortable… _weird._ Ichigo decided he wouldn't think too much into it though. His mood was always so unpredictable for some reason he couldn't figure out. Maybe he was cranky and just didn't feel like being bothered. He started to ask him about his strange yo-yo-like mood swings when they were on the boat heading back to the dock the day before, but changed his mind. Suddenly he heard a breathy little chuckle (barely audible) coming from the driver and he turned his head to find the corner of Grimmjow's mouth curved up in one sexy ass smirk he'd never had the pleasure of seeing on the man before. Shaking his head he inquired.

"What?"

"Nothin', it's juss funny when yer all deep in thought like that…" he shrugged. Ichigo blinked in surprise, this being the first actual time the blue head had spoken a word to him all day, the bluenette glanced at Ichigo and continued. "What I wanna know is what'er ya thinkin' bout' that's got yer face all broke up? Must be some serious shit."

He couldn't help it; he always frowned when he was deep in thought…

"Oh… w-well, I was just wondering…" he hesitated a bit, and Grimmjow looked out the corner of his eye for a brief second before focusing on the road again.

"Wonderin' what?" Grimmjow questioned, quirking a brow.

"Well, how come ya always get so angry one minute, and the next you seem like you're the happiest guy on earth?"

Grimmjow's hand tightened around the steering wheel as he contemplated on how to answer that question. He really didn't feel like explaining this… he just wasn't in the mood. He had always tried not to make his condition obvious in front of the people he hung around at school, of course Ichigo was a different story. Lately it felt like the boy was bringing out some of his most happiest emotions, and some of the most darkest moods of his, and I was pissing him off because he didn't understand _why_. He had always tried to keep his disposition in line, but he had no idea the berry had even been paying _that_ much attention to his behavior. Or maybe it was just obvious…? _Nah._ Shaking his head he answered…

"S'just how I've always been I guess…" he shrugged, scratching his chin. "Didn' know ya paid that much attention…" he said, glancing at the orangette with what looked like suspicion to Ichigo, but it really wasn't. Ichigo's cheeks flamed a scarlet color at the brief questioning stare he got and turned his head to face the window.

"Not really. It's weird, I mean, you can be so happy one moment, and the next act like you're ready to rip someone's head off… it's just an observation." He chuckled the last part trying to sound convincing.

"Hm." Grimmjow nodded in agreement, even though deep down inside it hurt a little that the berry probably wasn't really that concerned about him… that was good, though. He didn't want people to know anyway. Although, if the berry picked up on it, he wouldn't be surprised if some of his friends did as well… especially Gin who was the most perceptive out of probably anyone he knew, and it was almost like the guy could read minds or something.

Ichigo was honestly concerned, but it wasn't like Grimmjow would notice… it stung whenever he thought about the fact that he would never have a chance with the bluenette. He tried to put the feelings away, but… it just wasn't working. He loved him. _So_ much in fact, that it _hurt_. It hurt that he couldn't take Kaien's place, and this weekend with Grimmjow didn't help matters either. it was painful to think about when he would catch the two in the hall walking to their next class, Kaien would have his arm linked around the blue head's (like they weren't going to see each other in class), and Ichigo would get pissed because it wasn't him who's arm was locked around the bluenettes strong one… it made him _sick_. Frankly, he didn't even go a night without dreaming of the man… hopeless. He scowled and tried forcefully to put those thoughts out of his head. Really, what good would it do to think about it? With that thought in mind, he fell asleep.

**X*X*X**

It was really ticking him off how much of an impact this kid has had on him in just one week. _One, fucking, week_. He chuckled and shook his head disbelievingly at the boy who was now asleep. Grimmjow took this time to think. Like, what will happen when they go back to school tomorrow? How will he stop Kensei from getting near Ichigo? Should he even be worrying about that? How is he going to deal with the fact that he's in love with one of his teammates? After just one week! He still couldn't believe that. More importantly, how will he control himself properly around the berry now that he's in love with him? He knows he's been acting strange toward the orange head, but it was on purpose, because he doesn't know _how_ to act around him anymore without showing his feelings, and the longer he goes around the kid like this he just knows he'll definitely end up revealing to the orange head how he really feels one way or another… probably not by words, either. Because he wasn't really the type to hold things in for too long. It didn't help his disorder either. He's starting to feel angry, confused, and sort of stressed, and _that _he hated. So much so that he was anticipating dropping Ichigo off and going home to think and sort out his shuffled feelings so he won't feel… shitty. He knew this would happen. He let his jealousy get the best of him by inviting Ichigo to Tokyo with him, and was kind of starting to regret it. He was definitely pissed the fuck off now.

**X*X*X **

Three hours into the ride the berry's phone started to vibrate, the screen lighting up and showing the words

_Incoming call_

_Kensei M._

Grimmjow glowered at the screen before turning to face the road again.

_Bitch-ass Muguruma. _

Then the device beeped twice indicating there was a text message. He glanced down and snarled at the words moving across the screen in a straight line (seeing as the message wasn't opened completely yet).

"_When ya get back from Tokyo, yer all mine ;)"_

_Son, of, a, motherfucker._

He was beginning to remember why he'd invited Ichigo in the first place. The guy was a straight up douchebag. As his eyebrow started to twitch, he felt rage building up inside of him. Did he say he was pissed off before? Fuck that, he was livid, now!

**X*X*X**

Ichigo was now waking up to the radio blasted kind of high, and Grimmjow shooting bullets out of his eyes with the glare he was giving the open road. He looked so angry for some reason, and actually, the look was quite akin to the one he was wearing after their last match when everyone was over his house, scary. _What the hell's up with him? _He wondered. He looked around and noted that they were now back in Karakura town, and started to stretch his limbs the best he could in the tight space he was in.

"Did you call your dad?" Ichigo asked, just trying to make conversation. Grimmjow nodded leisurely once. Ichigo was confused at that. Why was he acting so short with him?

_Did I do something wrong? _

_Maybe I shouldn't have questioned him about his mood. _

_You're such an idiot Ichigo. _

"I guess I should call mine." He sighed.

Picking up his phone (to avoid the awkward feeling creeping its way into the air) he scanned through his missed calls in the last few hours, and found Kensei's name among the list three times. _What the fuck? Can't the guy take a hint? I haven't been answering his calls all weekend for a reason. I should've never given him my number. Again Ichigo, you're an idiot. _He decided after the party that the man was way too pushy and forward for him, and he just wasn't his type. He came across the text message, snorted, and shook his head at the words, and Grimmjow caught the quick smirk that spread his features and scowled fiercely, thinking it was probably because of the message Muguruma sent.

_How the hell did he know they were in Tokyo anyways?_ _Were they talking like that now? _His blood boiled at the thought.

He began going through his contacts until he came across his house number, and looked over at Grimmjow whose attention was solely on the road. He did however turn the music down when Ichigo put the phone up to his ear to call his dad.

After his conversation with his dad, he hung up and set the phone down with a sigh. They pulled up in front of Ichigo's house and Ichigo got his bag from the back seat before looking in Grimmjow's direction.

"I uh… well, thanks for taking me with you, you were right, it was a lot of fun." he said rubbing the back of his neck and smiling.

"No problem." Grimmjow nodded, but didn't turn to face him. He was so angry he could hardly talk. It was best for him to just not be around anyone when ever got like this.

"Well… see ya."

Grimmjow lifted four fingers from the steering wheel in a wave.

"You ok?" Ichigo wondered.

Grimmjow stayed silent.

"Grimmjow, is something wrong?" He asked, looking the man directly in his face.

His response was a short nod.

"Right, ok, see ya then." Ichigo exited the vehicle, shutting the door behind him and heading in his house. That's it. He couldn't take it anymore. He was going to find out what was bothering Grimmjow tomorrow after practice.

Grimmjow drove off immediately after. It's been a while since he'd been this angry.

_goddamn berry._

**X*X*X**

After practice the next day, Renji was in the gym parked on a bleacher downing the contents of his water bottle when out of the corner of his eye he spotted Gin walking toward his direction with that usual wide grin that made him look like he was up to no good.

I knew it. He didn't really mean it when he promised he wouldn't harass me at school anymore.

That was the only reason he'd agreed to go with the guy… at least that's what he told himself. Actually, he had a surprisingly good time with the fox. They went to one of the local basketball courts nearby and played a total of five games straight. Who knew the silver-haired man was so good at basketball? Afterwards they grabbed something to eat at a sushi bar and called it a day. No it wasn't a date… but after playing his hardest and loosing against the silver head he was near starving so the man suggested they get something to eat and even offered to pay, but it was by no means a date, and he refused to be paid for like some chick, hence he paid for himself.

He didn't act like his usual self when they were hanging out either. He was more… chilled. Basically not trying to touch Renji every second he got like he usually did. It surprised the redhead how attractive-… cool… he meant how _cool_ the man could be when just hanging out. Now, though, he looked like he was back to his usual sneaky flirtatious self… _not that I don't like that side of him…_ he shook his head vigorously at that horrid thought that he refused to claim his own and awaited for the silver-haired man to approach and bother him like he always did, but… he walked right past him. Not even acknowledging him once, and they hadn't spoken since that Saturday. Well… he was kind of… disappointed.

"Hey." He threw his hand up as the silver-haired man ambled on by, but the fox said nothing in response, and continued walking past him. Ok, this kind of pissed him off for reasons he couldn't explain, really, he should be happy he was being ignored by the man, but he wasn't, so he stood up and shouted "Hey, Ichimaru!"

Gin stopped and looked over his shoulder at a disgruntled looking redhead glaring at him.

_Wha'd I do now?_

He turned and walked over to Renji with the grin still on his face.

"Wha's up red?" he asked innocently.

"I said _hey_," he said as if the silver-haired man was supposed to get what he was talking about right off the bat, but he didn't, so he just shrugged and shook his head and Renji frowned. "I said hey, why did you just ignore me and walk past?"

The silver head grinned widely as he cocked a brow in amusement. "My bad, I ain't hear ya."

Renji arched his own brow disbelievingly at the silver head.

Bullshit. _I know he heard me._

"You did too hear me. You were just gonna walk by without sayin' anything weren't you? Kinda' rude, man… juss sayin'." He added a shrug, trying to seem like he didn't care, even though it was obvious to the foxlike man he did.

"You do that to _me_." Gin stated nonchalantly.

Renji had nothing to say to that because the man was absolutely right. He had ignored the silver-haired man, so many times in fact that he'd forgotten he even did it.

"Juss tryna' give ya yer space like we agreed, is somethin' wrong?" He questioned, his brow raised, but this time in question.

"Huh? No! I just uhh…" he sighed to calm himself down and Gin could barely hold in the laughter on the inside as he watched Renji search for what to say next, then decided to help the guy out _this_ time.

"Ya didn' think I'd keep my promise? Is that it?"

"Yeah, that's it." Renji agreed. He would never admit that he was actually starting to dislike the lack of attention he was getting from the silver head, never.

"Mmhm."

The redhead actually got pissed he ignored him, just as he thought he might, that's why he did it. If he'd known that's what it took to get some attention from the ruby-head then he would have left the guy alone a long time ago. This was going to be interesting.

"Mah, ja ne red." Gin said, shoving his hands in the pockets of his gym shorts before turning on his heels.

"Wait, Gin." Renji called out. "Ya wanna… come over or somethin' later?" Gin's eyebrows flew to his hairline as he contemplated those words (but not too long, though) just long enough to where his eagerness wouldn't be obvious.

"Uh…" he fake-pondered. "Sure, I ain't got nothin' ta do later." He said and took a step back to refrain from touching the guy. It was very hard looking but not touching. _Very_. He was taken by surprise again when a strong arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Since you're keeping yer promise, I figure why not hang out again." The redhead said giving a friendly smirk that made Gin's manhood twitch as they walked out of the gym. This distance thing was paying off better than he thought it would.

Renji wasn't used to this. Gin had never walked away from him before, and he hated to admit it, but this new Gin was… different. He didn't understand why he wasn't happy, he should be, but he's not, and actually, he was hoping earlier when the silver-haired man walked by him that he would be his usual sly, flirty, self. He didn't know why he hoped for that, maybe he was going crazy? He didn't even know why he had invited him over, honestly, the words just slipped out on their own accord. Did he actually enjoying the man's attention? He wasn't gay, but why did he feel this way around this… _guy_?

As they walked out the gym they passed Ichigo and Kensei in the hall, and Renji greeted his berry friend as if his arm wasn't around Gin Ichimaru… the guy he so called "despised". Ichigo noticed and his eyes almost popped out of his head by how wide they were.

_When the hell did that happen? _The orange head thought.

**X*X*X**

Grimmjow was coming from the locker room when he stumbled upon a sight he was hoping he wouldn't ever see.

"C'mon Ichi-Ich," Ichigo wrinkled his nose at the awful nick-name. "Let's do somethin' later on." He said grabbing Ichigo by the waist and pulling him into a sloppy kiss (audible smacking and all). Ichigo tried to squirm away, but the way he was pinned against the wall made it almost impossible.

_How dare that bastard put his lips on my fuckin' berry!_

Grimmjow snarled heavily and started to walk over toward them on instinct when he was pulled around the other corner and further down the other hall by his arm…

**X*X*X**

"Get off a' me Kensei!" Ichigo commanded, trying to push the man off of him, but it was no use because his arms were pinned. His legs were free though, and he used that to his advantage by shoving his knee really hard into Kensei's groin earning him a loud yelping sound, and the older man backed away, a pained grimace on his face.

"What… the hell is wrong with you-ahh!" he groaned, holding his abused package.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with _you_?" He asked, then walked over to him and tripped him so Kensei's body fall flat on the floor. "You deserved that you asshole." He spat, then stalked away, leaving the asshole to roll on the floor in pain.

He turned the corner and walked down the next hall until he saw a crowd of people with their phones, and the closer he got to the end of the hall the more he could see what was going on. He was surprised to see it was Grimmjow, but his back was facing him, so he couldn't see the other person's face because the blue head was blocking them.

_What the hell happened here…? Is he gonna fight? Who's is he fighting? _He wondered.

**X*X*X**

**5 minutes earlier…**

"Grimm!" said Kaien's angry voice. Grimmjow growled and yanked his arm away forcefully from the other male, giving him the most ferocious glare ever. "Don't look at me like that, Grimmjow. You took that strawberry kid to Tokyo with you and not me? I knew there was something going on. How dare you! How could you-"

"Are you serious?" he asked, his fists balling up as his anger seemed to rise even higher.

_How the fuck did he even know the berry was in Tokyo with me? _

"You haven't been answering my calls all weekend. Was it because of him? Were you fucking him, Grimmjow?" Kaien accused, his face red and breaking up in an intensely hurt expression… Grimmjow could give a fuck. "Well!? Answer m-"

SHUT THE FUCK UP! Grimmjow barked. He _REALLY_ wasn't in the mood for this shit. Kaien frowned and opened his mouth to speak again when Grimmjow started getting in his face.

At this point, other students were gathering around the two with their phones getting ready to record the fight that was bound to break out.

"Say somethin' else ya little bitch, I fuckin' dare ya." He said pushing his forehead against the others' and forcing him against a locker, irate cerulean orbs boring viciously into aqua green ones, and his voice a dangerously low tone. "Say somethin' else." He repeated, quieter this time.

Kaien opened his mouth and managed to mutter the words "Fuck you and your strawberry whore." before a fist smashed into his jaw with so much force that Kaien's head smacked against the hard metal of the locker behind him as he slid down to the floor. All of the people gasp at how powerful a punch it was. Grimmjow didn't stick around after that, he turned around and walked away from the bruised male on the ground and through the crowd of people which Ichigo just so happened to be among. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly gaped in shock, but Grimmjow acted as if he didn't see him and kept walking. Everyone was whispering and shocked themselves.

Grimmjow hadn't gotten in a school fight since his freshman year, and it was so bad of a fight that he had broken the kid's ribs and was suspended for two weeks, thankfully principle Urahara wasn't a hard ass, but he was band from wrestling in the next match that week. Ever since then, he'd stopped the fighting in school because he needed wrestling and wouldn't have made team captain if he got expelled. He doubted he would get expelled for this though; he could have done a lot worse to that little fuck, but with much difficulty thought better of it for his own sake.

Before, he was able to ignore things like this, people annoying him, even disrespecting him **(to a degree, though. He is still **_**G****r****immjow**_**)**. It was something he had to learn to overlook because of the severity of his temper, but lately he just couldn't ignore anything, and his anger had been flared from what he saw earlier with Ichigo and Muguruma.

Kaien rose to his feet holding his jaw and looking like he was in pure agony, and thinking it was probably broken.

When Ichigo saw Kaien slide to the floor, his eyes almost popped out of his head, and so many things came to mind.

_Are they broken up?_

_What happen to make Grimmjow so mad?_

_Was that why he was acting so strange yesterday?_

_Why hadn't he talked to me at practice?_

So many questions flooded his mind, and when Kaien got off the floor he headed straight for Ichigo.

"I hope you two are happy together." He says, before walking off.

Ichigo just stands there confused at those words. _He hopes we're happy together? What the hell do I have to do with this? What did he mean by "you two"? _That did it. He planned to talk to Grimmjow after practice about what was bothering him the day before anyway, so now, he was _going_ to find the bluenette, and they were _going_ to talk.

**X*X*X**

Ichigo eventually found the blue head in the locker-room getting something out of his locker. Most of the kids in the school went home, so luckily it was only him and Grimmjow in the locker-room.

"Hey, you good?" Ichigo greeted.

"Oi," was Grimmjow's reply. Ichigo frowned at that.

"Listen, I don't know what's going on or what's wrong with you, but whatever it is you can tell me, you don't have to be so short with me. I-I wanna help if something's bothering you." He said hesitantly, being cautious of the man's mood. "I mean… we're friends right?"

Grimmjow trembled with anger before punching the locker next to his, and leaving a deep fist size imprint. Ichigo flinched at the sound and backed away a little, then frowned and walked up behind the man and turned him around to face him.

"Stop this! Stop holding things in like this. I've always wondered why you acted strangely sometimes, and your mood changes it seems like every twenty seconds from really angry to really happy, and that time you punched that mirror in the bathroom at your house, and walked out like it was nothing, I understand now. You need to stop holding things in so much, and just tell somebody what's wrong with you. Stop torturing yourself! STOP IT-"

Ichigo was cut off by soft lips crashing into his as he was pushed forcefully against the locker behind him, and his mouth was being devoured. He couldn't move, he couldn't think, he just couldn't believe this was really happening. Both broke the kiss for some necessary air.

"W-What are you-?"

"Not torturing myself anymore." He breathed. Ichigo fought a shudder when he felt Grimmjow's warm breath against his lips, and then the space between them was closed again.

_**WHAT, THE, FUCK?**_

Maybe this wasn't happening. Maybe this was just another dream of his. Yeah, that was it… _but it feels so real-aah! _Grimmjow's hands snaked down the sides of Ichigo's thighs, and around his waist to grip his ass firmly. His tongue rubbing and twirling against every cleft of the berry's mouth expertly.

_Gahh fuck! This has to be a dream because kissing like this in real life doesn't feel this damn good._

Ichigo began returning the kiss just as hungrily as the other, their tongues dancing with each other's as Ichigo wrapped his arms around the taller male's neck and squeezed tightly. Then, Grimmjow pulled the younger male's hips against his own creating a warm and arousing sensation between their groins.

"Mmm-fuck." Ichigo moaned against the bluenette's lips, and he returned that with a sexy low growl that made pleasure and heat pull in his stomach and dick.

The sexy, moist, and hot contact of that tongue in his mouth almost made him light headed. _Is this really happening? Is Grimmjow really kissing the hell out of me_? And he did mean kissing the hell out of him. It was the best kiss he'd ever had. _FUCK!_He still couldn't believe it. Just when he thought things couldn't get any more surprising, the bluenette moved his hands under Ichigo's thighs and lifted his legs so that they wrapped around his own waist, causing more friction between their arousals.

"Hahh!"

Then that skilled tongue traveled down to his neck, and swiped along his jaw line. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stop kissing this kid. He didn't even know why he kissed him to begin with, he just… did, but he had to _stop_… but he couldn't. Why did it feel so damned good? _Shit, I'm so hard, now. I just wanna fu-…_ Wait, no, _what the hell is wrong with me? What am I doing? I can't._ He frowned and pulled back quickly.

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked through pants, as he stood there jumbled.

_Why'd he stop? _

He released his hold on Ichigo's legs, turned around, and walked out of the locker-room without saying a word.

"Wait!" He called out, but there was no response.

…_?_

Ichigo did nothing but stare blankly at the doorway and then at his raging hard-on confused.

"What the fuck just happened?"

**X*X*X**

**A/N First upload of the year! Hope everyone's holidays were great! Confused about the ending of this chap? Sorry, but It had to be like this. I'll explain everything in the next chapter I promise :) so I hope you liked the chapter, and pretty please review ^_^ and thank you all for reading! *hugs you all tightly* ~Zen~**

**Me: Ugh, you two are making my brain hurt… *Rubs temples***

**Ichigo: **_**You**_** write us this way. *scowls***

**Grimmkitty: Yeah. *grimace* **

**Me: True… *Grins sheepishly***

**Grimmkitty: Eh writer, do me 'a favor, will ya? **

**Me: What's up?**

**Grimmkitty: CAN YA **_**STOP**_** WIT' THE GRIMMKITTY SHIT? DRIVES ME FUCKIN' CRAZY! **

**Me: *Nods and fixes the name **_**a-sap**_*** **

**Grimmjow: - Better. *smirks***


	8. Interesting Turn of Events

**Ratings:** M for language, mature content, sexual themes, maleXmale/Yaoi :3, smut :)

**Disclaimer:** It'd be really frikkin sweet if I owned Bleach... but I don't so... :(

**A/N:** **My apologies for any grammatical errors or any misspelled words I missed… hope you enjoy the chapter :) and please forgive me for ghosting this story for two months, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**X*X*X**

**Friday…**

Grimmjow hasn't shown up to school or practice all week, yet Ichigo still waited to see if he decided to show his face today, but practice started twenty minutes ago and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was supposedly never late. He remembered verbatim when the blue head first told him that. Anyway, he was a no show again today, and he really needed to talk to the man in person since he refused to discuss what happened over the phone. Not to mention he was still in complete shock about the "kiss" as well.

"Lookin' for someone?" Said a sly voice.

"Hn? Umm, not really." Ichigo didn't even notice silver head creep up behind him.

"He's not here." Gin stated.

"What?"

"Blue," he said taking a seat next to the orange head. "He's not here. He hasn't been here all day.'

"O…K? You're telling me this, why?" he asked, trying to play dumb.

With an exaggerated sigh, he put his arm around the other teen's shoulder and walked him over to a more secluded area of the gym. The silver head continued "Look, ya don't have ta pretend wit me, I know yer carryin' 'a big one fer the guy. Anyone with eyes can see it, really." He said.

"I just need to talk to him. Have you seen him?"

"Nnnope, sorry." Gin shrugged.

"Oh… I've tried calling him, but he didn't pick up." The orangette mentioned, his face turning a little glum.

Gin looked the boy up and down before speaking again. "If I see him, I'll tell 'im yer lookin' for 'im, k?"

"Thanks." The older man nodded and walked away.

Ichigo wasn't going to let thoughts of the bluenette not showing up distract him, and with that thought in mind he trudged over to his teammates to begin practice.

**X*X*X **

"21 ta 18, I win."

"Nuh-uh. You cheated bro."

"Ya say that every time I win. Juss accept your fate." The silver head said with a smug smile.

"Whatever, man." The redhead waved him off.

It was a chilly Saturday afternoon at Karakura town' Community Park. The teens decided to meet up at the basketball court like they've been doing for the past two weeks, and after their last game, it was time to wrap it up.

Gin has been trying to play it cool ever since he found out that reverse phycology could be the key to him getting the ruby head to finally open up to him. He would never openly admit that he was trying to get to _know_ the other better because that wasn't his style, but this guy was different from any other guy he ever had interest for. He was chill, but also had a fiery temper to him that was quite similar to his hair color. He was bold, smug, sexy, and-

_Definitely checkin' my ass out… _

He thought as he looked over his shoulder at the teen that seemed to not care _at all_ that he was staring. He couldn't help but cock an amused brow at the redhead who's auburn eyes glided over the silver head's backside (inspecting it, rather.), then _surprisingly_ enough those same eyes shifted upward leisurely until they met his mouth, and then finally, with fully opened (and slightly surprised) icy blue eyes glowing from the sun's reflection.

"Nice ain't it?" He asked, patting his ass tauntingly.

"What?" Renji shook his head, seemingly caught off guard. "Uh, what is…?" He asked, and then the question finally registered, and he looked at the silver head as if he could kill him. "HELL NO!"

"Ya sure? You were starin' pretty hard there Red." The silver head badgered.

Renji gave the most ferocious glare possible before thinking of a comeback to ease his embarrassment.

"Like hell I was starin', and… at least my cheeks aren't "red"… bastard!" Renji scolded himself for the sucky comeback. He usually could come up with good ones when he and Ichigo argued, but today he was focused on something else... he forcefully shoved thoughts of the silver head's perfect backside out of his head.

Gin quickly looked away at something else and replied

"Tch." Was his response as he shoved his hands in his hoody pockets.

_I don' blush… I was juss so caught off guard by the way red was starin'… tha's all._

"Why're they red anyways...," he wondered, while at the same time trying hard not to admire how cute it made the fox-like man look. Blushin' are we, Ichimaru?" He teased, trying to get revenge for his embarrassment.

"Mah, you know it's gettin' colder out now, so sometimes my cheeks get this color…" He slightly shook his head at that lame excuse.

"Hahahaha! riiiiiight." Renji laughed.

"Any who, I gotta get home, got an essay ta finish. We can pick this up next weekend if ya want." He excused himself, then walked away from Renji with a peculiar look on his face that made Renji stiffen.

"Right, I need ta get home myself."

"See ya Red." The fox threw his hand up in the air as he exited the court.

"See ya on Monday."

Gin smirked at "see ya on Monday". Before it was just bye, or just a plain head nod, he would definitely say he was making progress.

Renji wondered what was going through that guy's head right now. Why was he all of a sudden in such a hurry to leave? Usually they'd do another rematch, or stay and talk for a little while longer.

_Why do you even care? _

**X*X*X**

**Grimmjow's place…**

After he left the basketball court, Gin made a b-line to the blue head's house to see what was going on…

Grimmjow began tapping on the coffee table with his index finger, when the fox-like male shot him a brief look of amusement.

"Ya OK over there?" The silver head inquired.

"Fuck off," was the bluenette's short answer.

"Ouch-"

"Shhhh…" he hissed loudly. "I'm tryna think, damn it."

Gin let out a long loud sigh in the blue-haired male's direction and if looks could _kill,_ Gin would indeed be dead right now.

"Did ya come over here juss ta annoy the shit out of me?" the bluenette asked, his brows knit together and eyes slightly wide before he sat back and exhaled.

The tapping grew faster and louder.

"What the hell's got ya all hyped up?" Gin wondered.

No reply.

"Alright, if ya don't wanna talk about it then I'll leave ya to yer thoughts." He said waving his hand carelessly in the air as he attempted to rise from the chair he was sitting in.

The tapping stopped abruptly as the bluenette shifted his eyes to the silver head.

"I screwed up."

Gin observed the blue head for a moment before sitting back down. "How?"

"I kissed 'im," was Grimjow's response.

If Gin was anyone else, then he would have probably asked who it was the bluennete was talking about, but ever since the little talk he had with the berry and the fact that he had already noticed the tension between the two, there was no need for questioning, and Grimmjow knew that as well.

"Congrats Grimm, tha's great!" he voiced in utter sincerity, but to anyone who didn't know the fox very well, it might have sounded like sarcasm. "'Bout time too, don'tcha think?"

"No, that's not "_great_"." The blue-haired man corrected. "You know I don't deal with anyone on the team."

"Then why'd ya kiss 'im?" The other asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because I…," there was definitely no way in hell he was going to say "because he loves the guy" to Gin, for his pried wouldn't let him live it down." "because… I don't fuckin' know, ok?"

"Cuz ya love 'im." The silver head's voice suddenly lost its witty tone and that was when Grimmjow glanced in his direction to find crystal blue eyes staring into his own with weightiness. "That's why." He stated.

Grimmjow's eyes grew wide for a brief moment before going back to normal as he leaned his elbows on his thighs and crossed his fingers. The silver-haired male mocked his shocked expression, also throwing in an exaggerated gasp for dramatic affect.

_I shoulda' known, there's no use in hiding things from this guy… perceptive bastard. _

"Honestly, I don' understand how no one caught on… even ruby had his suspicions." He couldn't help but grin at the mention of the redhead. "So what're ya gonna do, not go ta school? Ya can't hide forever."

"Fuck that, I ain't hidin'." He defended.

"Whatdaya call what ya been doin' all week then? We got a championship comin' up n' yer sittin around yer house worryin' about facin' the berry?"

"I could give two shits about facin' him." He voiced, knowing full well Gin didn't understand all the particulars of the situation.

"Then prove it. Come ta school and practice on Monday, and prove yer not scared ta face 'im." He challenged.

Was he challenging him? Now he was getting pissed.

"I'm not tryna piss ya off 'er nothin', I'm juss sayin' that if ya really don' care 'bout facin' 'im, then why ain't ya been ta school in a week?"

"It has nothin' ta do wit me not wanting ta face him, I just…," he paused for a moment to gather is thoughts, and then resumed. "I need ta think g-ddamit!" He exclaimed in a slightly heated tone.

Gin held his hands up in capitulation before saying his last words and heading out. "Last thing I'll say is this. I don't see you two being together as such a big problem. I know ya don't wanna mess up the wrestling environment by dating someone on the team, and if It goes wrong ya would hate it if things were awkward, I get that," well he didn't really know the real reason Grimmjow didn't like dating people on the team, but his theory was however somewhat similar to his reason.

"But if ya really love him, then you'll try ta make things work for both of ya, and I say both cuz he's totally inta ya as well... in fact he's been lookin' for ya, so don't shun the chance of a relationship juss because he's on the wrestling team. _Try, _try 'n make it work, and see where it goes, and if it don' work out, then it wasn't meant to be." He ended with a friendly smile.

Grimmjow hated how right his friend sounded about this whole thing, but he still didn't know what to do. He kissed him, now what? What's Ichigo going to say if he goes to school on Monday? He doubted that Ichigo had mutual feelings for him because of what he saw in the hallway, something he'd rather not think about. He had no fucking clue what to think, and that pissed him off the most, but he was no chicken, and would face the grave he dug for himself head on.

"The moral of my little lecture here was ya never know unless ya try." He said rising to his feet and throwing that wide grin of his back on his face. "Aah well, I'll see ya on Monday… right?" He stopped and looked over his shoulder with a questioning arched brow directed at the bluenette.

Grimmjow contemplated answering before he nodded his head.

"Mah, mah, I actually got through ta yer stubborn a-"

"Get the fuck outta here, fox." He said in a warning yet playful tone.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'." Gin assured, waving one hand in the air as he exited through the front door.

It was times like this where Grimmjow was grateful to have someone like Gin as a friend, even if he was an annoying know it all bastard. Maybe he was right. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad for him to just try it out, but he had a plan, and however he felt had to wait until after the championship was over…

_Which might be a little tough considering ya kissed him, ya idiot. _He thought, combing his fingers through his tousled hair.

He hadn't been to school all week because he went into manic depression (a common symptom of his disorder), and being around people during that time was never good, so he would stay home. Of course it would usually last for a few days, but he decided staying home all week was best for him this time. Not because he was nervous to face the berry. No. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez doesn't get nervous.

**X*X*X**

**Monday…**

"Renjiiii!"

"Aaww… what is it Nel? "Renji groaned, extremely annoyed. He was on his way to the gym when Nel's high pitched voice halted him.

"Well… umm… my locker's stuck, and I was wondering if you could umm… help me get it open?" She asked just as shy and sweetly as could be. Renji furrowed his brows in annoyance before softening his features as Nel's saddened wheat grey eyes shifted to the floor. "If you're busy, Renji kun… I can ask someone else."

Renji sighed and swayed his head leisurely from right to left. "Nah, it's ok, I'll help ya out." He assured, with a small smile on his lips. He couldn't say no to the girl for some reason.

"Thank you!" She chirped in his ear as she hugged him tightly, and then let him get to work.

Renji gripped the handle of the metal door and tugged once, then yanked twice…then pulled harder the fourth time, but the door was not budging. He tried a couple more times, and still nothing happened.

"Damn girl, what'd ya nail this thing shut or somethin'?"

She giggled and blushed a little while clenching something in her fist tightly. The redhead continued to try and yank the locker open without breaking the door off its hinges. Nel hungrily watched Renji's bare muscled arms flex as he struggled with the locker door. She chuckled inwardly at the memory of her super-gluing the door shut in hopes of the scenario in her head happening just as it was now. She grinned widely as she continued watching the teen try to pry open the door.

"Pshh, fuck this." Renji concluded, not caring if he ripped the damned thing off. He put his foot against the lower part of the locker, forcefully pulled once, and the locker door flew open sending him flying backwards into Nel who then fell backwards as well and they both hit the floor.

"Ouch, what the hell?" barked a familiar voice behind the green-haired girl. Both Nel and Renji turned around and were surprised to find Ichigo lying on his back and scowling at the two. "What on earth were the two of you doing?" He asked, looking quite confused.

"Well, Renji was helping me get my locker open because it got stuck somehow, so he tried opening it and I guess pulled too hard and knocked into me, and I guess I knocked into you, hehehe!" She giggled at the end.

Ichigo looked at the red-haired teen who then nodded in agreement with the other. They all stood to their feet, and Ichigo noticed a palm sized bottle of super glue next to his feet, but it quickly vanished as Nel swept it off the floor and grinned sheepishly at the orange head.

"Well, um, I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said nervously, walking over to the redhead and hugging him tightly like she always did. "Thank you again, Renji!" The ruby head nodded and she then looked at Ichigo whose brow was arched in amusement and turned on her heel and headed away from the two boys…

"Oh!" She quickly turned back around and shuffled to her locker and grabbed something out of it (making it look like she actually needed something from it) and shut it, walking away again with flushed cheeks.

Ichigo inwardly chuckled at her embarrassment and began walking to the gym.

**X*X*X**

When Ichigo entered gym he immediately looked around to see if a certain "someone" showed up. When he didn't see any sign of them he sighed dejectedly, then trudged to a bleacher and sat down, his elbows resting on his thighs and his chin in his palms as he contemplated visiting the blue-haired man later on that day to hash things out. His thoughts were interrupted when a large gym bag that plopped beside him, but he ignored it and went back to thinking of the man who haunted all of his wet dreams. A deep (and quite sexy) chuckle sounded next to him and he glanced at the source of the laugh and stilled very visibly for a few seconds before continuously blinking. There sat the blue-haired man with a stunningly gorgeous as always smirk on his face.

"There ya go all deep in thought again." Said the bluenette.

_Blink. Blink. Blink._

Grimmjow quirked a brow and poked the orange head's forehead a couple times to get his attention.

"S-Sorry…I just… where were you last week?" He blurted out, not even caring how strange he sounded.

Grimmjow pursed his lips and faced frontward before he answered.

"Had to take care of some personal matters…"

"Oh. I tried calling you, but-"

"My phone was off…"

"Oh, Well… now that you're back… what the fuck was that last week in the locker room?" he said, getting right to the subject.

"Oh, ok, so we're just gonna jump right inta that, huh?" Ichigo nodded his head and waited for the blue head to respond.

"Alright, fine." Grimmjow agreed as he licked his lips, raked his fingers through his hair, and then turned to look the orange haired boy directly in his eyes, pinning him with his intense gaze.

"I'm gonna be frank wit' ya copp. I like ya a lot, and I have ever since I met ya… uh… the reason I did what I did was cuz I saw ya in the hall kissin' Muguruma, and I know you guys are kinda' together so I guess I acted on impulse which I tend to do quite often, and… shit, I'm not good at pouring out my uh… umm…" he scrunched his face up uncomfortably as he thought of the word he wanted to say, but couldn't quite say it.

"Feelings?" Ichigo helped him out, surprised he could get even a sound out of his mouth as shocked as he was.

"Yeah. That's not really my thing…"

Ichigo nodded.

"So that's why I did what I did." The blue-haired man sighed in relief. He didn't think it'd feel this good to get _that_ off his chest.

Ichigo stayed silent and this started to make Grimmjow a little wary of the boy's response.

"We still here, Copp?" He asked, waving his hand in front of the shorter male's face to get his attention.

"Yeah, I'm here." He said staring into space, looking quite lost for the most part.

"You ok?" the blue head arched a brow in confusion.

The orangette turned his gaze to cerulean orbs and smiled softly.

"Yeah. It's just that… I never thought I'd hear you say anything like _that_ to _me_."

Grimmjow' half smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well…"

"I like you a lot too. I've liked you ever since I first saw you at one of your matches last year.

Grimmjow's brows flew to his hair line. He was surprised to hear that the orange head has liked him ever since last year.

"As for Kensei, I was never with him… he's... not my type. He snuck that kiss and I kicked the shit out of him for it."

"Good."

Ichigo laughed at that while subconsciously scooting closer towards the older male.

"What about Kaien, I mean… are you two still..."

"Nah, I dumped that cry baby bitch where he stood." Just the mention of 'Kaien' made Grimmjow glare into space.

"Good." Ichigo grinned.

Grimmjow snorted before contemplating telling the berry what he had planned to over the weekend… this was the part he was wary about.

"So… what now?" The berry asked.

"About that…," he started, making Ichigo nervous of the tone in his voice. "I don't really want a relationship right now…"

"You… don't?" Ichigo asked, sounding kind of hurt by those words.

"Well… not really… no _yet_ anyways." He answered as he scratched his chin. "It's kinda' complicated to explain, but I'm going through some things right now, and I'd much rather worry about relationships after the season's over, ya know?"

Ichigo didn't understand why they couldn't just be together. They both confirmed theyhave feelings for each other, so what was the hold up?

"So basically, we can't be together until the championships over?"

"Basically."

Ichigo tried to be ok with that scenario, but he was having a hard accepting it. It would have been better if he hadn't told him his feelings toward him. That way it wouldn't have bothered him as much. Now he had to wait three months to be with him? For what? This was like the ultimate torture to him. He may sound selfish for not wanting to agree to the terms, but it sounded selfish on the other's part too.

"Sorry, but you're telling me I have to wait three months, for us to be together? He said, trying not to sound so anxious, but. Grimmjow caught it.

"I know it sounds weird, but yeah."

"Why?"

"I can't explain right now, but I will later. Juss trust me, ok?" He said slightly smiling, and stroking the younger male's neck softly.

"B-… Ok…" was all Ichigo could get out as strong fingers moved up to play in the other's tangerine locks gently.

"Mah, mah." An amused voice said walking by the two. Both teens looked up to find Gin swaggering past them. He winked at the bluenette and Grimmjow just nodded shortly as his attention was solely focused on _his_ flushed berry.

"Hey captain! Where ya been, Huh?" Get over here and…The highly rambunctious coach continued to yell over to the bluenette.

Ichigo didn't care (at the moment) that he had to wait three months to be with the person he was in love with; as long as he got touched like he just did he would be just fine. What a turn of events. He went from wondering if the bluenette was going to even show up at school that day, to having this overwhelmingly warm and fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach. As the bluenette walked over towards coach Z Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck where Grimmjow's fingers just a few moments ago were touching, and went over everything that just happened in his head. Everything happened so fast it felt like a dream… he hoped not, but if it was, he would just enjoy it.

**X*X*X**

**A/N: I just want to apologize again for the two month break from uploading… I had some things I was dealing with, and I also had barely any clue what to do next for this chapter… but, now I'm back on track so things will hopefully be moving along smoothly. Things seem like they're going well by this chap don't they :) well not for long *inserts drama in next chap* muahahaaa! *Ahem...* so, um thanks for reading, and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter… I had writer's block this week and really didn't know where to begin, but I got there somehow, so pretty please review and tell me how you liked this chapter… oh, I know the Nel scene was random, but I thought it was funny so… yeah. Till next time! *Hugs you all* ~Zen. **


	9. A Little Game of Hard To Get

**Ratings: **M for language, mature content, sexual themes, maleXmale/Yaoi :3, smut :)

**Disclaimer: **It'd be really frikkin sweet if I owned Bleach... but I don't so... :(

**A/N: My apologies for any grammatical errors or any misspelled words I missed… hope you enjoy the chapter :) **

**X*X*X**

**Kurosaki household **

"Are you serious?!"

"That's what he said."

"Wow… so, you're ok with that?"

"No, but I guess I'm gonna have to be for now. Besides, it's only three months, and then we can be a real couple." The orange head explained with a forced smile on his face.

Renji scratched his head and chewed on his bottom lip for a brief moment before speaking again.

"I dunno, man. It sounds kinda… strange? He said, in more of a suggesting tone. "I mean, you've liked this guy for how long, and he's just gonna confess his feelings to you and tell you to give 'im three months, and then you can be together?"

Ichigo's nose twitched as he stared blankly at his dimwit best friend, for he had pretty much repeated everything the orange haired boy told him word for word.

"Sounds like he's hidin' somethin', honestly." Said Renji as he trawled through his jean pockets for his cell phone.

"Hiding somethin'?" He repeated.

"Uhhuh," was his short reply as his eyes scrolled the screen of his phone.

He wasn't going to lie; the thought had crossed his mind a few times after he left practice that day. He was still confused about the whole proposal to wait three months. It just didn't make any sense unless… maybe things weren't really over between him and Kaien or maybe there was someone else… Ichigo shook his head at those thoughts. Grimmjow didn't seem like the type to do something like that. Besides, if _that_ were the case, then he probably would have never told him how he felt. The bluenette was right. He wasn't the type to just spill out his feelings to people. That was something he learned in their short amount of time together. So if that wasn't it, then were the "things" he was going through now really _that_ bad to where they can't be in a relationship? He needed answers if this was going to work.

"Ichi." Renji called, as he crossed his sock clad feet on Ichigo's pillows.

"Huh?"

"You space out too much, man. That can't be healthy." The redhead chuckled. Ichigo rolled his eyes at the fellow and forcefully shoved his feet off of the bed.

"Keep your stinky, damn feet off the pillows I sleep on!" He demanded, his face turning up into an aggravated frown. More laughter from the pineapple head before he sighed dejectedly and shoved the device in his hands back into his pockets.

"So, what's up with you and Ichimaru these days, eh?" Ichigo asked with a smug smirk on his lips.

Renji shrugged and responded "Nothin'."

"I noticed you guys been spending a lot of time together…"

Renji looked up from his phone only to see his tangerine-haired friend's eyebrows bouncing up and down suggestively.

"Yeah we been hangin' out at the courts, ya know… shootin' hoops 'n stuff." He hated the look he was getting right now, but decided to play it off….

"Mmhm. So you guy are getting pretty close, huh?"

"Well, I wouldn't say _that_, but…." He chuckled.

"But what?" Ichigo's eyebrow arched even higher (if that was possible).

"He's… cool," was the redhead's short reply.

_Why is he looking at me like that? Does he know something I don't? Honestly it's pissing me off._

"Can ya quit lookin' at me like that, it's fuckin' weird." Renji demanded, picking up a pillow and hurling in Ichigo's face.

"So you think he's cool? I thought you hated him." Somewhere in that sentence was a hint of mock.

"I did, but I never really knew the guy, and we're teammates, so I figured I should try ta get along with him. Are we done with the Q&A?"

Ichigo hissed, then chortled softly "So defensive… yeah, we're done." He said while getting up and walking to the bedroom door. "Ren…," he turned his head to face his friend "I don't judge people… you know this, and we're best friends, so if ya ever wanna talk about… ya know… _anything_…," he shrugged his shoulders slightly and gave him a half smile before continuing "I'm here."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Renji said, giving his friend an outlandish look.

Ichigo turned his head around and faced the door once more as he replied "I think you know." And thus he ended the conversation by quick stepping across the hall to the bathroom.

Renji had a nervous feeling in the pit of his stomach. Was Ichigo trying to insinuate something? Well it didn't matter, because whatever he believed wasn't true… it wasn't.

_It's _not_ true. It's _not_ true. It's _not_ true. It… _is_ true… it _is_ true… quick lying to yourself. _Said another voice in his head.

He combed his fingers through his ponytail repeatedly before coming to a conclusion. He was just… curious as to why the silver head was not returning any of his calls, and barely talking to him at school the entire previous week. They didn't even go to the court on Saturday like they've been the past few weeks. Ever since the week before last, things between him and the fox have been very short. Quick hi's, bye's, a little small talk here and there, but other than that, nothing. It wasn't like the man to be this… distant. _Maybe he found someone else to harass… maybe it's getting' boring with me. _The ruby head hated the thought so much; he felt anger boiling in the pit of his stomach. He knew what to do. Confront him about it tomorrow at practice. It was the only way he'd get the guy's attention. He shook his head at that thought. A month ago he was trying to avoid him, now he trying to get his attention?

_What is wrong with me?_

**X*X*X**

**Tomorrow before practice…**

A group of boys sat around listening to Nnoitra dish about what some slutty girl did for him while they were having sex. He was one of those people who spread the rumors around school about slutty girls, and anything else you could think of going on.

"I had her face down, legs up-"

"Ooh, what're we talkin' about?" A very strange sounding voice interrupted, which belonged to none other than Shirosaki Hichigo (a white-haired and extremely pale skinned teen with bright glowing yellow irises and black sclera who was also a member of the team).

"Nothing important, just another one of Nnoitra's perverted stories," pouted an annoyed Uryu Ishida.

"Perverted? ya know ya like it." The tall man cackled as he put one arm around the shorter male pulling him close and licking on his earlobe. The shorter male shoved him away with flushed cheeks.

"Please. As if I would like something like that." The raven-haired male said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and crossing his arms.

"What, ya jealous, baby?" Nnoitra's one visible eyebrow arched in amusement.

"Who me?" The raven head chuckled heavily, seeming to be very amused. "That's highly unlikely."

"S'that so?" Nnoitra questioned, bending at his waist to the shorter male's eye level with his hands on his knees.

"Yes. And there's a thing called personal space, you should practice it." The slender teen said walking away very stiff and red faced. Everyone knew the two were fooling around, but the small raven head still tried to deny the fact.

"Ya were sayin'?" Shiro encouraged.

"Yeah, finish the story." Shinji interjected.

"Ok." He chuckled with a large piano tooth grin from ear to ear. "So I got this girl's legs in the air, right? And-"

"JIRUGAA!" Yelled the captain's loud deep voice.

"…Be right there, coach. Sorry guys, to be continued." He said before departing the small crowd of teens. Groans began to sound as he walked away, and he chuckled inwardly at what he was about to blab to his teammates.

"No male should like to gossip _that_ much." Said Renji, although he would admit the guy knew some pretty interesting things… stuff he didn't know (or want to know) how the guy even found out.

"I wanted ta know what he was gonna say… damn." Shiro sulked as he walked away from the group, adjusting the straps on his singlet.

"Pshh. Half the stuff he says probably isn't true anyways."

"I wouldn't be so sure 'bout that," said a familiar voice that stirred excitement in his stomach for some odd reason. "Nnoi may be full of it half the time, but he's got some pretty reliable sources."

Suddenly, Renji's pulse was picking up speed. He didn't understand why he was getting so excited… it was just Gin… the guy he thought about all the time. Literally. He shook his head clear of the cob webs and turned around.

"Yeah, well, I'm not into gossip much, so… the redhead's speech left him." Was it him or did this guy get even more attractive overnight, he thought, as he openly checked him out from head to toe. He cursed his eyes for roaming on their own and straightened his posture.

"Why haven't you answered any of my calls lately?"

The silver pursed his lips in oblivion. "Ya called?" He arched a confused brow at the other and reached for his phone in his pocket. "My bad, ruby, I was… busy." He said giving the redhead a wide innocent grin.

"Yeah, sure." Renji responded in a nonbelieving tone. "Look, if ya don't wanna hang out anymore just say so, otherwise stop ignoring me like I'm some kind of pest that you're trying to get rid of." He spat, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Say again?" Gin didn't know whether to be happy or confused at this random outburst of the redheads.

"If there's somewhere else you'd like to be with on Saturday afternoons… or _someone _else you'd rather be with, then please stop wasting your time and mine, and go do what you want."

"…"

"Look, it's simple, really. We either keep hanging out or we don't, but I'm sick of getting ignored." Renji could care less how crazy he sounded. It was starting to piss him off how the silver head seemed to not even know nor care he was ignoring him.

Gin smirked smugly at the redhead before shoving his hands in his gym short pockets and explaining himself.

"I'm not ignorin' ya. I'm just givin' ya the space ya asked for. That's all." He shrugged.

"Ya know, I've heard that before, but… it doesn't feel like that's what this is about. You're ignoring me, and I wanna know why, dammit." He fussed, his tone angered.

Gin studied Renji's face with regret as he caught a hint of hurt somewhere in the midst of the glowering face. He looked around the gym and walked by Renji's arm, and then beckoned him with his hand to follow behind; they stopped behind a bleacher, away from anyone else's eyes. Renji was confused at the change of location, and the serious look on the silver head's face… so strange not seeing a smile or any expression for that matter on that man's face.

"So, ya wanna know why, huh?" Gin asked, licking his dry lips.

Renji nodded his head.

"Mah, let's start wit' the fact that ever since ya met me ya tried ta act like I don' even exist. Now that you're getting a taste of your own medicine… how does it feel?"

Renji's gaze hit the floor as he pondered on how he used to treat the silver head. With much remorse, he raised his gaze to look the silver head directly in the face.

"Im sorry for that…." he apologized.

Gin couldn't help but notice how delectable Renji looked with his features softer than they were moments ago and he stepped closer to the redhead and tangled his fingers into soft crimson locks, a soft smile appearing on the foxlike man's features as he intertwined his joints into satiny tresses.

"S'OK, red…." he trailed off as he opened his eyes to gaze upon the beauty that was Renji's hair. "Kami, s'been too long…." The foxlike male's fingers trailed lower to trace the exposed dark tattoos on Renji's neck and shoulders. He couldn't help himself when they were _this_ close.

Renji tried to regain all restraint in his body, but he couldn't. He couldn't fight it anymore, and he _wouldn't_ fight it. Before he knew it, his lips crashed against the other's making audible smacking sounds. Both males letting small humming sounds of appreciation slip through their lips as Gin's tongue snuck inside of Renji's mouth and skillfully swiped every part of his wet cavern. The kiss didn't last very long, but was _very_ passionate as both retreated for some oxygen. Renji's hand was in the silver head of hair and he didn't even realize it until it was being withdrawn by the other's.

"Now, was tha' so bad?" He asked, gazing intensely into Renji's auburn orbs.

Renji trembled with something he was immeasurably embarrassed to admit to himself. Desire. The worst part was it showed through his eyes as he returned the fox's stare.

_Fuck…_

"It ain't a crime ta admit ya liked it, red." Gin announced while caressing the redhead's cheek with his knuckle. Dunno 'bout you, but I enjoyed that." He chuckled.

When he tried to speak, the words caught in his throat. When he tried to move, nothing budged. It was like he was pinned under a spell cast by the man in front of him. Finally, he was able to form words and moved his body to take a step back from the situation.

"Why'd you do that?" He asked with an ashamed expression.

"… Red, _you_ kissed _me_." Gin reminded.

"_I did…? I… did. Shit. I didn't mean to… I'm just sick of him treating me like I'm… see through. _The redhead just wanted some kind of attention from the man, but he didn't mean to kiss him. Suddenly, he felt mortification wash over him. _What the fuck did I do?_

"I-I didn't mean it." He stuttered.

"Hey, hey, it's ok, red." The silver-haired man assured, trying to ease the teen's mind. Gin took one step forward and placed his hands on Renji's shoulders and gripped firmly, and this made Renji a bit curious. "Mmk. We can both keep playin' this lil game of hard ta get, or we can get serious. I fer one 'm gettin' bored, so how 'bout ya stop actin' like ya don' like me, because I know ya do".

Renji's eyes shot wide open at those words, and the seriousness of Gin's tone.

"L-Like you?!" He voiced, cursing the way his words came out. "What the hell do ya mean; I've already told you I don't like ya like that."

Gin sighed and looked him in the eyes once more.

"Ya don' have ta lie ta me, ruby. I know ya do, n' no one will judge ya for it, if that's what yer worried 'bout."

_Oh god, how the fuck does he always do that?_

"What? No, that's not what I'm worried about…." He paused when he felt the grip on his arms become tighter and the look in those icy blue orbs more determined.

"S'OK red, juss tell me how ya really feel." Gin pleaded, switching his gaze between both of Renji's eyes. "I'll tell ya how _I_ feel if that helps ya out."

Renji began to panic and pulled his arms out of the tight hold they were in.

"So ya like a guy, big fuckin' deal. No one's gonna hate ya for it, so juss be honest with yourself… and me-"

"Would ya cut it out!" He yelled, but not loud enough to catch someone else's attention. Practice didn't even start for another five minutes. "I've told you before; I don't… swing that way." He ended, but the last words came out very hesitantly.

"Ya sure?" He asked.

"Positive." Renji answered (more like tried to convince himself).

"Mah, see ya around then…." He said throwing his hand up and that big fat grin back on his face as he walked away from the redhead.

Renji sort of felt ashamed that he couldn't tell the man the truth, but on the other hand, he felt ashamed for feeling ashamed. He was extremely confused, pissed (at himself), and just needed someone to talk about this with, honestly. He just didn't know how to do that without confessing to himself what he was… perhaps he _should_ take Ichigo up on that offer.

Gin was done playing games, and decided to give it all a break. He'd come around eventually, and if not, then… he didn't. The thought of him never facing up to his feelings for the silver head stung a little, but he wasn't going to ponder on it too much anymore. He was truthfully kind of tired of playing the hard to get game, and refused to participate in it any longer. Renji was in denial and was either going to tell him how he felt, or they were just never going to be together… period.

_Ouch._ He thought, as a sharp pain shot in his chest.

**X*X*X**

After practice was over, Ichigo was worn out. The coach worked them to the bone, and now he was ready to call it a week. But not before he grabbed a word with his soon to be… boyfriend. He had time to think about the "arrangement" he and Grimmjow had made, and to be honest, he hated the idea more than when he first heard it. There is no way he would go along with this "arrangement" of his; at least not until he found out _why _it had to be this way. Grimmjow was heading out of the gymnasium doors before Ichigo halted him.

"Hey, uh… can we talk?" Ichigo hesitated. The bluenette cocked a blue brow at the shorter male before nodding and following behind the orange head outside of the building.

"Wha's up?" Grimmjow asked warily as he studied the scowl look on Ichigo's face.

"Why three months? This whole waiting thing doesn't make any sense to me, and you said you'd explain later, so explain." Ichigo ended crossing his arms in a demanding manner. This made the blue-haired man arch his brow in amusement at the boldness of the command.

He sighed inwardly as he looked upward at the clear blue sky that reflected in his cyan orbs, and then looked down at the frowning teen in front of him. He didn't feel like explaining it right at the moment. It had to be the right time, and definitely not in the school parking lot. He knew he was asking a lot, but it had to be this way. He knew the berry would come questioning him sooner or later about how weird the proposition was… it just couldn't be helped.

"Ya see copp, now's not a good time… I'll call ya later and we'll talk then, yeah?" He said, opening the back door of his car and tossing his gym bad in the seat before shutting the door and facing the orange head again.

Ichigo pondered on that for a moment before nodding in agreement, raking his hand through tangerine locks, and tucking his biting lip between his teeth. Grimmjow looked him up and down curiously before speaking.

Somethin' else ya wanna ta tell me? He asked, one hand on the door handle. Ichigo noticed the hurry the bluenette seemed to be in and suddenly got a little annoyed at the man.

No… I'll talk to you later I guess… he said walking up to the taller man, and placed his arms around the strong neck. As he leaned in closer, the taller male pulled back a bit to dodge the teen's lips and wrapped his arms around the other's waist in a warm embrace.

Grimmjow didn't really want any physical contact to go further than hugging… anything more felt too personal, and too much like a relationship.

Ichigo felt a little hurt that the bluenette didn't even want to return the kiss; he didn't want to be in a relationship with him. What the fuck did he even want then? He backed out of the taller man's arms and glared at him with annoyance.

"What the hell? What, you don't wanna kiss me?" He questioned, his tone slightly heated.

"It's not that… it's just, I'd rather wait 'till we're together fer that, ya know-" He tried to explain, but was cut off.

"No, I don't understand. You are the oddest individual I have ever met in my life. I don't get why we're doing this… why can't we just be together, damn it?!" He exclaimed, his temper slowly rising.

Grimmjow had to bite his lip from verbally lashing out on the berry. He never let anyone get away with talking to him like that. Great, now he was pissed.

"Look, I juss need ya ta cooperate for a little while, and then everything will be normal, I promise."

"I know, I've heard that before. _Why_ though? You won't even kiss me… do you know how that makes _me _feel? Have you ever stopped to think how _I_ might feel about this?"

"'Course I have, but I told ya I'll explain it later. god, berry, will ya calm the fuck down? Really, it's not that serious." He voiced, annoyed.

"Like hell I'll calm down… Man, I never knew you were _this_ selfish."

Grimmjow's eyes squinted into thin slits as his eyebrows knitted together and he grew more aggravated with the berry's little tantrum.

"Ok… seriously, copp, yer pissin' me off. Just stop." He warned.

Ichigo's mouth gaped a little in disbelief before he shoved his hands in his pockets and turned on his heels and stormed off.

"Don't bother calling later," was the last thing he said as he stalked in the direction of his home.

"Seriously?: He called out to the younger male.

_What the fuck as that about? _

He didn't think it was that bad, honestly. The little bastard made a huge deal out of nothing. So they weren't together, but technically they were. What the fuck was the big deal? Damn he was angry now.

"Fuuuck." He sighed, and he rested his forearms on the roof of his car and his face in his palms before hopping in the vehicle and speeding off.

This shit is exactly the kind of fucking thing he was trying to avoid in the fucking first place.

"Che…."

**X*X*X**

Ichigo finally made it home after taking a walk around town and cooling off. He made his way inside his bedroom when his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and scanned the screen

Incoming call:

Grimmjow

He was surprised to the bluenette's name on the caller Id, and thought about ignoring it (not because he was mad him, but because he was embarrassed by how he acted in the school parking lot), but swallowed forcefully and answered. He had time to contemplate on their argument and honestly, he felt kind of stupid for making such a big deal out of things, however, he didn't think he was wrong for being mad about how things were. He was glad to have gotten that off of his chest.

"Yeah?"

"Come outside…."

The call was disconnected.

Ichigo looked out his window and spotted Grimmjow's car parked on the curb, quirking a curious brow before stalking down the stairs and out the front door. He walked over to window waiting for it to be winded down, but instead the bluenette mouthed the words "Get in" and Ichigo did so.

Silence was present for a brief moment before Ichigo broke it.

"About earlier… I-I overreacted… sorry." He said with slightly flushed cheeks.

"Nah, ya had 'a point. I know this whole thing was a lot ta ask of ya, so I'm gonna explain why I want it like this… so you'll understand." Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow started the engine and slowly pulled away from the curb. Ichigo furrowed his brows in curiosity.

"Where are we going?"

"For a ride…," was all Grimmjow responded with that sexy trademark smirk on his lips as he focused on the road ahead.

If Ichigo were any other person, he wouldn't have been so willing to hold his tongue during their argument (he almost didn't), and it actually started to weird him out a little. It was almost like the wildcat was tamed (almost) around the orange head. What the hell was it about the berry that made him so different from everyone else? That made _him_ feel so… different. He didn't even have that awkward feeling he got after an argument like he usually would with anyone else… weird.

**X*X*X**

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and thank you for taking your time out to read this story (it really makes me feel good that some people actually like it, honestly). Pretty please leave a review! I would love to read what you think of how everything is progressing :-) 'Till next time, ~Zen~.**


	10. You Were Right

**Ratings:** M for language, mature content, sexual themes, maleXmale/Yaoi :3, smut :)

**Disclaimer:** It'd be really frikkin sweet if I owned Bleach... but I don't so... :(

**A/N: my apologies for any grammatical errors or any misspelled words I missed… hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**X*X*X**

"Seriously, Grimmjow. Where are we going?" Ichigo pried, making his impatience very evident.

"Damn I'm hungry…." Grimmjow announced while holding his rumbling stomach. "Ya hungry, Copp?"

Ichigo scowled at the bluenette for evading the question before answering.

"I guess…." He sighed dejectedly.

Grimmjow seemed amused at how cute the berry could be when impatient. He reached one hand over and ruffled his orange spikes, and surprisingly the scowl was replaced with a soft serene smile curving his lips and his eye lids drooping a little. The sight was captivating enough to where Grimmjow almost forgot he was driving and stopped abruptly behind a car as they were at a traffic light. Grimmjow put both hands on the wheel again and focused on what he was supposed to be focusing on. The road. Ichigo didn't even seem to notice the sudden jerk the car had made. Now that he thought about it the kid did that every time he ruffled his hair… it was almost like how a cat or dog would react when you scratched it behind the ear. Grimmjow half smiled and shook his head at the thought.

_Weirdo._

A little time past before they arrived at their destination. It was a small shack off the road that served different types of noodles, and when the smell of the hot food crept through the cracked window of the car Ichigo's stomach immediately protested aloud making his cheeks tint a faint scarlet color as the bluenette had one of his famous cackling fits. Ichigo wondered if this was the place they were supposed to be going to, but decided he'd bothered the bluenette enough with the "Are we there yets." They exited the vehicle and approached the restaurant's entrance, heading inside.

It wasn't a date or anything, Grimmjow was just extremely hungry and decided to stop and eat something, and he and Ichigo may as well talk while they ate. Besides, he was starting to feel irritable, and eating would be good a good way to avoid his bad temper.

It was a tiny noodle restaurant with long wooden tables and padded bars stools surrounding them, and the bar surrounded the open kitchen, giving diners a perfect view of their meals being prepared. The aroma was possibly the best thing Ichigo had ever smelled in his life considering he only had a sandwich for lunch and no breakfast… (Yeah, he was hungry).

"I'm fuckin' starvin'. I had like one thing ta eat all day." The bluennete announced, trying to make conversation.

Ichigo chuckled. "Yeah, me too."

They were given the option to be sat at the bar, but Grimmjow wanted a little more privacy, so they were given a small booth in a more secluded area of the restaurant. Ichigo wondered how this place could look so small on the outside, but be so much bigger on the inside. Now that they were seated and already ordered their meals, Ichigo decided it was a good time to ask questions.

"So, is this where we were supposed to go?" He inquired.

The blue-haired teen nodded his head with a curious look in his eyes. "Where else did ya think we were goin'?"

"Oh… it's just that I wasn't sure where you were taking me, and you didn't tell me anything in the car, so…."

"Yes I did." The bluenette defended as he picked up the glass of sweet tea and sipped on the straw.

Ichigo laughed incredulously as he responded.

"No, you didn't. You said we were going for a ride and when I asked you where, you didn't answer."

Grimmjow's brows knit together in confusion as he retracted the straw from his mouth and placed the glass back on the table.

"Ya asked me where we were goin' 'n I asked ya if you were hungry, 'n ya said yeah, so i came here…." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah, cuz that told me a lot." Ichigo murmured sarcastically.

Grimmjow snorted at the younger male as he sat back in his seat to relax a little more.

"Ok. The reason why we can't be together yet is cuz…," Ichigo's eyes swiftly shifted in the blue head's direction as he waited for the next words to come out of the man's mouth. "I have this issue with dating people on the team, 'n if somethin' were ta happen where _this _doesn't work out…."

He trailed off as his face twisted up in irritation. god how he hated how awkward this was. Not awkward in the sense where he didn't want Ichigo to know about his disorder, but awkward in the sense that he absolutely _hated_ spilling his… "feelings".

He continued.

"If somethin' were ta happen where this doesn't work out, I don't want it ta make wrestling awkward…."

Ichigo's chocolate orbs shifted downward to his own beverage. He could understand that, but that didn't make him feel any better.

"See, I can't deal with awkward and uncomfortable in wrestling… s'not good fer the disorder, ya know?"

_*Slurp*_

Ichigo's eyes were back on the bluenette at the mention of "disorder".

"Disorder…?"

"Bipolar disorder." He clarified.

_Ohhh. Well that explains a lot._

"Oh…, so that's why?"

"Yep."

_*Slurp*_

Ichigo was still sort of confused. Why would him being bipolar have anything to do with the two having to wait three months to be in a relationship?

"So, the reason we can't be together yet is because you're bipolar?" Ichigo's forhead wrinkled in confusion.

Grimmjow chuckled inwardly at the orange head's muddled expression before speaking.

"After my parents split up was when I was diagnosed with it."

"Oh… sorry…." Ichigo's eyes showed heavy sympathy for the other which Grimmjow absolutely hated. He breathed out a long exhausted sigh before continuing.

"Nah, Its fine really, but ever since then I've had it, and when I started middle school I wasn't really getting' along with anyone, and mostly got in really bad fights, until I started wrestling, and that seemed ta help a bit, I think because it's a way fer me ta blow off steam, ya know?"

"Right,"Ichigo nodded in comprehension.

"I still have problems controlling my temper, though, but it's a lot better than it used ta be. So, if this relationship were ta go south and it got really awkward at practice, I would probably quite, and that wouldn't be a good thing. Better for me to wait until the season is over so I won't have ta worry about it."

Not that he really cared all that much about school, it's just that his mother really wanted him to graduate, and he figured he owed her that much for putting a scare into her by almost getting expelled on numerous occasions in the past.

Ichigo chewed on his lip in contemplation for a moment before speaking.

"What happens after the season's over? What're you gonna do to help blow off steam if there's no more wrestling?"

Grimmjow stared blankly at the orange head for a brief moment… that was a damn good question, and he hadn't even thought that far ahead. Good thing there would only be four more months of school left. He just had to avoid getting suspended for that amount of time, and trust, there were quite a few people he could probably get into it with.

"I think I can handle four months without any issues." He assured the orange head.

"I understand then. Three months." Ichigo nodded in definite. He didn't get why the bluenette didn't just tell him all of this in the first place.

"No one else at school knows about this because, well, it ain't none of their damn business, but i figured you should know why i don't wanna juss jump inta a relationship right away."

*Slurp*

Ichigo felt some type of way about him being the only one from school to know something so personal about the bluenette. A man who doesn't share much with the class or was doing just that with him, and he couldn't help but feel a little honored he even considered doing so.

"So what now?" Ichigo asked, feeling a sense of familiarity wash over him from the question.

"Now, we eat." He concluded, as their food approached the table.

Ichigo's mind was finally at ease after hearing the real reason for delay of their relationship. He had wondered from time to time if the bluenette was in fact bipolar, for he had a very strange/different way about him that Ichigo had never seen in anyone else before. The random hostile attitudes one minute, and then the completely overjoyed moods the next, it all made sense now.

Ichigo looked down at his steaming bowl of soba and then at his companion who seemed to be staring off into space at the moment, the steam from the bowl of ramen hitting his chin. Ichigo then shifted his eyes to the other bowl's contents. It had noodles submerged in a light brown broth with sliced pork, green onions, and a boiled egg.

"Man, that looks good," he said as he looked at the blue head again and noted he was still in deep thought. "Grimmjow?" Ichigo called, with an amused look on his face.

"Huh? Oh… my bad," he pardoned before chuckling softly. "I'm gettin' like you now, Copp." He chuckled once more, making Ichigo's skin tingle and his stomach feel light and fluttery. Honestly, the blue head had the cutest laugh at times… when he wasn't cackling like a mad man that is.

"Ha, ha, very funny." He rolled his eyes.

Grimmjow began to stare at the orange head admiring the annoyed look on his features before his body moved on its own accord and their faces were a half an inch apart from each other before Grimmjow closed the remaining space and planted one on Ichigo's bottom lip leisurely. Ichigo went wide eyed before he felt heat surge through his entire body from the short kissed and his eyes gradually went half mass. Grimmjow pulled back and retreated from his bent over the table position and back to his seat.

_goddamn…_

Ichigo did nothing but stare and blink for about five seconds before mustering up the words in his head, while licking his lips, and tasting that unique flavor of Grimmjow's he remembered from when they first kissed.

"What'd you do that for?" Ichigo wondered.

The bluenette shrugged lazily before answering.

"Cuz I felt like it," was his short reply.

"But I thought you didn't want-"

"I changed my mind," the bluenette grabbed his chopsticks and smirked softly as his sapphire eyes gazed over the pink tint on Ichigo's cheek bones. god how he loved the berry's blush. He didn't even know why he had kissed the orange-haired teen; he just kind of had the urge to do so. After their talk, it felt like a fifty pound weight had been lifted off of him, and felt a lot more comfortable with the overall situation, so he acted on impulse (which he tended to do a lot). He basically chalked it up to being in an uncharacteristically good mood…. He didn't even feel weird like he thought he would after kissing the berry, somehow it just felt… right. It was the only way he could describe it.

"Itadakimasu." Grimmjow uttered before digging in.

"I-Itadakimasu." Ichigo couldn't help the grin on his lips and feeling like he was on cloud nine as he picked up his chop sticks and dug in. He took the first bite before coming to understand something.

"Hey Grimm," he called.

"Hm." The bluenette hummed, his mouth stuffed with food.

"This is like… our first date, right?"

Grimmjow contemplated his answer, and then shook his head.

"Looks tha' way." He shrugged coolly, before winking at the berry.

It wasn't supposed to be at first, but what the hell. The berry time after time continued to change his mind, which for a person the Gimmjow was almost impossible at times considering how one track mined he was. It was weird, but at the same time it intrigued him.

He hoped they'd have more days like this when the bluenette was as affectionate as he just was. That completely shocked the orange head. Maybe Grimmjow _was_ warming up to the concept of them being a couple sooner than expected. The thought alone made Ichigo anxious of what was to come next, but then he had to catch himself and get back to reality.

_Yeah right. We probably won't be doing anything like _that_ anytime soon._

**X*X*X**

After they left the restaurant and Ichigo was dropped off, the orange-haired male made his way into his home and up the stairs to his bedroom. When he opened the door, his brows furrowed as a redheaded male appeared to be lying on his bed with his bare feet propped up on the wrong side of the bed (on his pillows).

_Fucking bastard._

Ichigo knew right away who the intruder was and peeled his shoe off to chuck it at the other male's head forcefully

"OUCH! WHAT THE FUCK-"

"RENJI! What the hell are ya doing in my room, on my bed? And how many times do I have to tell ya to keep your funky ass feet off my pillows?!" Ichigo shouted back.

"Quit bitchin', they don't even stink. And yer dad let me in." the redhead stated, rubbing his throbbing head.

"'Course he did…." He sighed agitatedly as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Where were ya, anyways?" Renji pried.

"Out… with Grimmjow."

"But I thought you guys weren't-"

"We're not…." Ichigo answered and Renji raised a confused brow at him. "It's complicated."

"Ok." Renji shrugged uncaringly, and left the subject alone.

"So what're ya doing here?"

Renji suddenly had second thoughts about confessing to his best friend what he could barely convince himself… but he sucked it up and went for it.

"Remember when ya said I could talk ta ya 'bout anything?"

Ichigo knew immediately what this was about and nodded his head slowly. "Yeah?"

"Well… Ichi i-… I…," he hesitated, as he raked his long loose bangs out of his face. "I think I might be…."

There was no way he could voice the word in his head out loud, just no way.

"Gay?" Ichigo suggested.

Renji dropped his head and swayed it side to side in shame. He didn't know what for, but he was embarrassed.

"And…," what else is new? Renji's head shot up and his eyes darted at Ichigo in utter shock.

"H-How'd ya know…?"

"Ren, I've noticed you checking guys out for a while now, and you weren't exactly discreet about it either." Ichigo chortled to himself.

Renji rolled his eyes at his orange-haired best friend. "Alright, so you know… laugh it out."

Ichigo scowled at the readhead intensely.

"Laugh what out? Nothing's funny. You forget I'm gay too or something?"

The red-haired male shrugged and plopped his head down on the foot of Ichigo's twin sized mattress.

"I dun… I dunno know what ta do. We kissed, 'n now what?" Ichigo glanced at the redhead with confused eyes amber.

"Wait, who'd you kiss?" He questioned. He didn't think Renji would go that far yet considering how in denial he is.

"Ichimaru… oh god." The teen sighed while covering his eyes with his forearm.

Ichigo knew there was something going on between the two. Renji wouldn't just hang out with someone he supposedly hated (who would?) unless he didn't really hate that person. It was like one day he was ready to kill the silver head for even looking at him in a provocative way and then the next they're bff and playing basketball together. What about the times when he caught the redhead flushed in the silver-haired man's presence? It became all too obvious to Ichigo at that point that renji had more than just a friendly interest in him.

"Well… did you enjoy the kiss?"

"… yeah. A lot actually." He groaned in shame once more.

"That's nothing to be ashamed of, Ren." Ichigo reassured.

"Easy for you ta say. You've been gay for how long?"

Ichigo squinted his eyes at the other in agitation.

'N, I don' even know if I'm really gay or not. I still like girls 'n all, it's just…

"You're attracted to guys too… so I guess your bi."

"Y-Yeah… maybe." This was one of the most awkward conversations he's ever had in his life. More awkward than when Yoruichi tried to talk to him about sex. Just thinking of the conversation made him cringe.

"So are you guys like… together?"

"Hell no. I mean… he kinda knows I like him, but I haven't actually told him with my own mouth how I feel about 'im, ya know?"

_Pshhh, ya sure as hell did tell 'im with yer mouth._ A voice inside his head corrected.

"Ok, so you like him, right?"

"Yeah…."

"Then, if you're ready, you should tell him how you feel."

Renji figured he owed the silver head that much for all those times he ignored him, and getting a little dose of his own medicine was not fun at all.

"Yeah, maybe you're right. This whole thing is juss so fuckin' weird, though."

"You can't run from your feelings, Ren. You were gonna have to face 'em some time."

"I know that, Einstein. It's still weird, though…."

He was glad he had his best friend to confide in, and it seemed to help, because now he had mustered up the courage to do what he should have done in the gym behind the bleachers that day.

**X*X*X**

**The next day at school…**

It was lunch period and Gin was on his way to the high school's basement (a place relatively empty most of the time) after getting a surprising phone call from a very particularly anxious sounding redhead saying to meet him there, so that's what he did. As he approached the redhead, he noted how uneasy he looked and wondered what the teen was thinking.

"Hiya, Red." He greeted, studying him closely.

"Hey." Renji responded as he rubbed his perspiring palms together.

_What the hell is he so nervous about?_

"So… wha's up?"

Renji thought this whole thing would be way easier in his head, but now that the man was right in front of him he started to feel hesitant.

_Ok… C'mon Renji, you're not a pussy. Just do it…._ He thought as he straightened his posture and looked the man in front of him directly in the face.

"I just wanted ta tell ya that… you were right."

Gin's eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"'Bout?"

"'Bout… my feelings for ya…." Renji looked away at anything else but the silver head in front of him.

Gin's brows flew to his forehead in surprise. He honestly had no inkling the ruby head would confess so soon (or at all even) after what had happened the day before.

"Oh?" He asked, just to be sure he heard right and wasn't imagining things.

The redhead nodded his head and rubbed the nape of his neck clumsily.

"But I don't want anyone else knowing about this just yet, so that means no telling Nnoitra's big mouthed ass anything or the captain either, got it?" Gin chuckled and concurred.

"Wait, so, ya wanna like… be tagether?" He had to make sure he wasn't misunderstanding anything here.

Renji exhaled before responding.

"Yeah, I do," he shrugged. "I mean, if _you_ want to…."

The grin already present on the fox's face got dangerously wide.

Soooo… does that mean I can touch ya again?" The silver-haired male's eye lids open half way to let crystal like eyes gaze at the redhead.

Renji's eyes shifted back to meet the intense lustful gaze of the other's and he had to stifle a groan as heat poured into his stomach and nether area.

"Um… I-I guess…."

One of Gin's hands went into the soft ruby colored strands of Renji's ponytail tugging at the hair tie before it came loose and crimson tresses sprawled over his shoulders and back causing a low moan to escape the older man as his other arm wrapped around the teen's back, and soon the other arm did so as well.

"Um… Gin, what-"

The fox-like male's eyes heatedly raked over Renji's entire form before he pushed a stray lock of hair out of the ruby head's face. The way his hair framed that perfect face made his insides want to sizzle from the sight. He couldn't help himself; he could touch now, and couldn't help but take full advantage of that.

"What're ya d-"

"I ever tell ya how much I love yer hair?" The older male cut in.

"Uh, yeah… a lot actually, but yer a little too close, so-"

"I'm getting' fuckin' h-rd just lookin' at it." He breathed seductively into Renji's ear, as he pulled back to gaze clear icy orbs into auburn ones.

Renji's eyes went wide as his body shuddered involuntarily from those words. goddamnit, now _he_ was uncomfortably hard. To make matters worse, the silver head began kissing and nipping teasingly at his neck, licking the zigzags of his tattoos with his skillful tongue and making Renji groan softly. He made his way up to the redhead's ear, sucking on the lobe gently before nipping it. Renji had no idea what he was getting himself into by continuing to let this happen, but he honestly didn't care at the moment, and grabbed the older man's neck, pulling it closer until their lips met in a heated, passionate kiss.

Both males fought for dominance over the kiss as the silver-haired male directed them into an abandoned janitor's closet, kicking the door shut behind them when they broke for air. No words were spoken, just heated stares exchanged as one of Gin's hands snaked down the redhead's stomach to dispose of his shirt, and then onto his own. Renji had some kind of idea of what was about to come next, and he wasn't to particularly fond of being on the receiving end of it for it made him feel like some kind of girl, but at this point he was too aroused to care about anything and went along with it.

Gin began kissing trails all the way down his neck and to his chest, then taking a n-pple and circling it with his tongue while reaching a hand down to rub the ruby head's hardened length through his jeans leisurely. Between the pleasure of that hot mouth continuously lapping and the sensation of that hand stroking him along, all he could do was moan and buck as his eyes turned a burgundy color from the intense pleasure. After Gin was finished, he moved down further south, smooching loudly and making little humming noises of appreciation after each one, the sound alone driving Renji insane. He continued by trailing his tongue down to the navel and dipping it in a few times before looking up at the slightly flushed redhead, the sight making his own hard length jerk with impatience. He was back on the move again, now unbuttoning his jeans and pulling then down to his ankles. For some reason to Renji this all was long overdue, all of that sexual tension building, all the times he denied Gin, and himself of what he desired… he only knew one thing at the moment, and that was that he wanted the silver head… badly.

Once the older male freed the redhead's manhood out of his boxers, he firmly gripped, and slowly began stroking it up and down as he noticed the clear droplets of precum gathering around the slit he then ducked closer to the shaft licking his lips before peeking his tongue out to collect the drops into his mouth, humming in appreciation at the salty, musky, yet fresh taste of Renji. Wanting more, he started planting kisses from hilt to tip, then dipped his tongue into the slit teasing the ruby head into making more beautiful sounds.

"Oh my god, juss… juss s-suck me already." He demanded, his cheeks flushing immediately afterward.

Gin chuckled darkly before wrapping his lips around the head of Renji's dick and sucked softly before going lower, and lower, and lower…

"Holy fuck, yes!" He cried after being swallowed repeatedly.

When the older male pulled back his gaze met the other's as he continued with his ministrations to the red-haired teen's appendage, his head bobbing at an agonizingly slow pace before speeding up. Renji's hand flew in the man's silky strands as he guided his head up and down his shaft. Gin's glistening bright eyes traveled up to look at Renji's steaming expressions of ecstasy, and when dark hazy auburn eyes met his, he swallowed again relishing in the delicious sounds.

"Oh god… m-mmhmm." Renji nodded in approval as if answering an unasked question. It was obvious he was nearing his limit, as his heavy breathing was telling on him.

Gin's erection became unbearable at this point and since Renji was nearing his climax, the silver head unleashed his own straining, leaking member and began to stroke slow at first, but with a considerable amount of pressure added, and then faster, all while keeping the pace of his sucking on Renji.

Within minutes Renji's breathing became labored as his body stiffened, his hips bucked forward, but Gin held them in place as the redhead released his warm seed into the other's mouth.

"Aah... sshit." Renji breathed.

When he glanced down the silver head was still sucking the essence out of him, swallowing it down his throat until suddenly he stilled for a moment, then shuddered violently, as a long deep moan sounded from him. The sight and sound alone would have made him cum if he hadn't already. It was then that Renji noticed his hand in his pants. He didn't even notice him stroking himself. He was kind of impressed how good the silver-haired man was at multitasking when it came to this kind of stuff.

Both males' breath was erratic, as Gin stood to his feet and grabbed his shirt, Renji doing the same with his and pulled his pants from his ankles, fastening them before looking in the other's direction.

"What… the fuck." The redheaded teen breathed, combing his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah… that was… awesome." The silver head said with a big satisfied grin on his face.

"That was the best fuckin' head I ever got."

"Why thank ya, red." He winked. "Hm… I'm late fer class…." Gin stated looking at the time on his phone.

"Yeah, me too…." Renji chuckled.

"See ya at practice, then." Gin announced, as he leaned closer to the other and placed a chaste kiss to his lips.

The redhead shook his head in agreement, biting his bottom lip once Gin retreated. "Yeah, sounds good."

Both males exchanged heated looks at one another one last time as if they didn't really want to leave each other's company before exiting the closet, and heading for their classes.

Renji had no idea how it all started, but before he knew it he was caught up in his desire for the man. He didn't think he'd get this far so soon with his… lover, so soon, but he was glad he did. It just felt natural for some odd reason. A Cheshire cat grin spread his lips as he stalked into the class room and took his seat, his teacher shooting glares at him for entering the class late, but honestly… he could care less at this point.

As Gin walked to his class room, he pondered on what possessed him to come on to the Renji like that, and he came to the conclusion that it was just the excitement of hearing him confess his attraction to his face, and as luck would have it, that eventually ended up turning him on. A heavy feeling of triumph washed over him. He finally got to have what he's wanted for so long. He felt happier than he's felt in to be honest, years. He could finally call the ruby head _his_… finally.

_Fuck yeah._

**X*X*X**

**A/N: So yeah… I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Sorry it took me a little longer than expected to write, but I did it. My first attempt at writing a lime (I think that's what it's called, lol :3), so I hope it was acceptable to you. Thank you all for reading and pretty please with five cherries on top review :D! 'Till next chapter, then. *Gives you all huge hugs!* ~Zen~**


	11. Complicated

**Ratings:** M for language, mature content, sexual themes, maleXmale/Yaoi :3, smut :)

**Disclaimer:** It'd be really frikkin sweet if I owned Bleach... but I don't so... :(

**A/N my apologies for any grammatical errors or any misspelled words I missed… hope you enjoy the chapter :)**

**X*X*X**

**Kurosaki household**

_You're not easy to love_

_You're not easy to love, no_

_You're not easy to love_

_You're not easy to love, no _

_Why is everything with you so complicated _

_Why do you make it hard to love you _

_Oh I hate it_

_'Cause if you really wanna be alone_

_I will throw my hands up 'Cause baby I tried _

_But everything with you is so complicated_

_Oh why _

Ichigo shifted in his chair while listening to the lyrics of the song that best related to his situation and feelings at the moment (He looked up the lyrics to Complicate when he had first heard the song, and memorized them, so understanding the English was no problem) as he tried to focus on his homework. Unfortunately, studying was impossible for the orange head with all his thoughts disrupting his concentration.

Two months had passed since Grimmjow had told Ichigo about his disorder, and explained the terms of their relationship, and if the orange-haired teen had to be honest, he was not happy with the way certain things were….

He and Grimmjow had been spending a little more time together, and the closer they got, the further away Grimmjow pulled. He refused to participate in any physical contact other than the occasional friendly embraces here and there or the usual innocent touches or ruffling of Ichigo's hair, but other than that, nothing. A month after their first date things started to get more intense between them. So much so that they've actually made out a few times. One of those times (which just so happened to be the last time) had gotten so heated that Grimmjow had stopped right in the middle of their session and claimed he had to 'go take care of something' which was his most favorite line whenever he wanted to be alone. long story short he left Ichigo sitting high and dry on his bed confused and hard as a brick. It was after that when the bluenette had distanced himself from any non-formal physical contact between him and the berry.

Ichigo knew he shouldn't feel offended about the situation, but he couldn't help it when his supposed boyfriend would barely touch him. To be honest, he usually wasn't the type to care about sex, but in this case, and with this man he did get strong urges… well, only if he was in close proximity of Grimmjow, that is. Then there were the wet dreams Ichigo had been having ever since he saw the guy. all of that just made everything seem more complicated.

After a while he tried to chalk it down to it having something to do with his disorder, so he decided not to worry about it for a while, but a while went by and nothing changed, and Ichigo was having a hard time pinning this whole thing on him being bipolar… it just didn't make any sense. Was it too much for Ichigo to get some kind of informal embrace? It was starting to bug the hell out of him. Maybe the blue head wasn't in to the whole touchy feely thing all the time? Or maybe he had no desire to want to touch Ichigo, or be touched by him for that matter because he just wasn't interested anymore, trying not to hurt the berry's feelings by not telling him the truth. But when Ichigo thought about that he realized that Grimmjow wasn't the type of guy to really cared _that_ much about anyone's feelings except his own, and Ichigo definitely didn't think he was any exception to that rule. So what the hell was it then? Maybe Ichigo was making a mountain out of a mole hill with everything, but there was obviously something wrong if you're in a relationship and the person refuses to kiss you, right?

Ichigo started feeling guilty, and he didn't even know why. Maybe if he hadn't bothered the bluenette so much about moving things along with their relationship, then he wouldn't be acting this way. The thought of quitting the team so things between them could be normal crossed his mind a few times, but knowing Grimmjow, he would probably scold him heavily for doing something like that.

Ichigo may have been reading too much into the situation though, but if his instincts served him correctly, then Grimmjow was probably getting sick of dealing with him… Ichigo prayed that wasn't the case, though, and he wasn't going to give himself a migraine trying to figure it out, so he decided to let the music guide him back to his studies.

X*X*X

The next day at practice…

"One, two, three. Good job, Kurosaki! That was a damn good pin!" Coach Z hollered, then swatted Ichigo on the back in acknowledgment, nearly knocking the wind out of him. "Why don't ya go take a break."

"Thanks, coach." He replied as he stretched his muscles from the tight and tangled position he was just in.

He quickly spotted the bluenette across the gym giving someone some pointers on a few moves, and just when he was about to take his eyes off of him, a body went flying across the mat and the shiny gym floors. The person lying on the ground was an overly tall, dark skinned teen with brown, wavy, neck length hair and brown eyes (which his bangs covered), and a tattoo on his left shoulder which consisted of a heart and snake with angel's wings wrapped around it . His name was Yasutora Sado, but everyone just called him Chad, also a friend of Ichigo's. He seemed to be fine when he got up, and stalked slowly over towards the mat where Grimmjow was standing, his face expressionless as always. Grimmjow's however was wrinkled in a slight frown, his fist balled up tightly as he eyed the teen walking toward him. The whole thing seemed harmless, like a captain simply demonstrating a move to a fellow teammate, but Ichigo could see the bluenette was frustrated about something, averting his gaze, he and walked away.

_What's the matter with him? _He wondered.

**X*X*X**

Renji sat on the bleachers and bent over to grab his water bottle out of his gym bag. He was extremely hot, sweaty, thirsty, and exhausted at the same time. All symptoms of being a part of coach Z's wrestling team. He opened the cap and began chugging away the clear liquid until the container was empty. Setting the bottle back into his bag he straightened his back from the hunched position he was in and froze as he felt warm breath on the back of his neck.

"Hey sexy…" a sly voice whispered making chills run down Renji's spine.

He looked over his shoulder at the beautiful sight of Gin's opened blue eyes gazing into his, his legs straddling each side of the bleacher both males were seated on.

"Back atcha'," he grinned back as he turned around to face the silver-haired man.

"My, my…." Gin said as his gaze became a little more intense.

"You just wait 'till practice is over…" Renji warned, and the silver head chuckled.

Both continued grinning at each other until it turned into them undressing each other with their eyes, but they were quickly interrupted as a tall raven haired man approached them.

"Ooh, what're we havin' a starin' contest?" Nnoitra inquired.

Renji averted his gaze from Gin and scooted away a few inches. Things between the two males had been going pretty well ever since that steamy session in the school basement, but people still didn't know about the two yet, and Renji wanted to keep it that way. The only ones who knew about them were Ichigo and Grimmjow, and the only reason he knew was because he had overheard Renji and Ichigo talking about it one day at practice when he just so happened to be sitting relatively close to them on the bleachers. He immediately butt in the conversation with a congrats and a small smirk, and Renji was tremendously relieved that the bluenette didn't make too much of a big deal out of him coming out, but then again he also had to remember that _he_ was gay as well, so he probably understood how uncomfortable that would be.

He's had some time to come to terms with his sexuality and it was less of an embarrassment now. He owed a lot of that to Gin for making his whole experience with someone of the same gender so comfortable. He might not have felt ok with other people knowing about it yet, but he just got to the point where he could say who he was and who he liked out aloud to himself without hesitating. He was proud he made that much of an improvement at least… baby steps.

"And what're you two doing after practice, huh?" Shinji questioned, popping out of nowhere.

"None 'a yer business ya nosey bastard." Renji answered annoyed.

"Aww c'mon, Renji, I wanna come!" Shinji nagged.

"Hell, I aint got shit ta do, so I'll come too." Nnoitra added.

"Uh, no the fuck ya won't. "Renji corrected. "Why don't you two go have a seat and stay outta people's business?"

"What're ya two doin' that's so important that we can't come," the tall raven-haired male asked. "'N since when did ya start hangin' out wit' each other anyways?"

Reni's eyes shifted between the silver head and the two teens nervously.

Gin noticed the sudden panic and turned his head to the two annoying, nosey males and spoke.

"Las time I checked this was an A 'n B conversation, 'n since I don' recall either 'a ya bein' in it, then ya should kindly see yer way out, k?" Both males rolled their eyes, waved them off, and walked away. "Bye-bye now," the foxlike male waved back sarcastically while smirking. Renji chuckled and touched the older male's shoulder briefly (as not to draw unnecessary attention) and smiled.

"Thanks."

"Sure thing, Red." Gin replied with a wide smile.

**X*X*X**

**After practice…**

Ichigo felt ashamed watching how happy Gin and Renji looked discussing whatever is was they were discussing while walking out of the gymnasium and he started to feel slightly jealous of the two. Their relationship seemed so simple, so easy. He just wished things weren't so complicated with his own.

"Hey Copp," Grimmjow's deep voice called out behind him. Ichigo turned and around and nodded as a response. "I forgot ta tell ya, my dad wanted ta know if ya wanted ta come fishin' with us again on Saturday?"

Ichigo's eyes gaped a little in surprise. He certainly wasn't expecting Grimmjow's dad to invite him over. The blue-haired man chuckled before speaking again.

"He still hasn't shut up about that fish ya caught the last time ya came with us." Grimmjow chewed his bottom lip and shook his head in amusment. "Yeah, I think yer his new best friend 'er somethin'."

"Oh yeah?" Ichigo laughed as he rubbed the back of his head. "It was just beginner's luck, but sure, I'll come." Ichigo happily accepted.

"I still don't get how ya could be such 'a fuckin' natural at everything ya do." Ichigo's cheeks flamed slightly from the flattering comment, and Grimmjow smirked at him as he reached his hand up to tousle the shorter male's hair shortly. He then paused for a moment, his gaze locked onto Ichigo's as his cerulean orbs showed what looked to be slight exhaust (from the extreme practice they had), and something else that Ichigo couldn't quite figure out. "I'll see ya tomorrow, Copp," and with that said, he trudged away from the orange-haired teen in silence, grabbing his bags and heading out of the building before Ichigo could say another word.

"Bye…" Ichigo said under his breath.

Ichigo usually couldn't understand the bluenette ninety-nine percent of the time, but this was getting weird. And what was that look for? It was as if he wanted to say something, or… do something? _Nahh._ Ichigo doubted that last one highly.

_Why did I have to fall for such a complicated guy? _

It still felt surreal that the bluenette actually had mutual feelings, but currently, it seemed as if those feelings were one sided. He didn't get it, but there was only three week left of this madness, and then hopefully they could really be together, and… normal. Although Ichigo had a feeling there was no such thing with Grimmjow.

At least he was going to Tokyo with him again, and Ichigo hoped the trip would make them even closer like it did last time…then maybe the blue-haired man would start acting more like a boyfriend should. **X*X*X**

Friday came around, and school was out for the weekend. Practice was canceled on account of the coach's daughter getting sick at her school, so Ichigo could go home much earlier than usual. He used that time to get ready for Tokyo.

After he finished packing, the screen on his phone lit up indicating there was a text message. Already knowing who it was from, he headed down the stairs and for the front door. Ichigo didn't even get to the knob before a large sock clad foot made contact with his face sending him flying across the room. When he shook away the stars floating around in his head, he saw his father standing over him with a wide grin and his hands on his hips.

"You're getting rusty, Ichigo. You should have been able to counter that kick!" Isshin exclaimed while raising his foot to strike again.

"What the hell's you're problem ya old goat?! Quit randomly attacking me like that." Ichigo growled while shoving his knee up into the man's groin.

OOOOUUUCCHHHH!" The grown man howled.

"You're so immature." Karin said to Isshin as she walked by them shaking her head.

Ichigo used that time to get the hell away from his crazy old man as fast as possible.

"Ouch… Have fun in Tokyo, my son! " Isshin yelled, holding his aching frontal parts.

Ichigo raced to the bluenette's car like his life depended on it and jumped in, slamming the door.

Grimmjow noticed the orangette was out of breath, and raised a confused brow.

"'The hell happen' ta you?" He questioned.

"Nothing… let's just… go." Ichigo responded, trying to catch his breath while scowling at his house.

Grimmjow shrugged nonchalantly and drove off.

**X*X*X**

After about three and a half hours of napping, Ichigo woke to the sound of the car's stereos playing an upbeat song Ichigo had never heard before. The lyrics were in English, but the way the woman sang them Ichigo could tell she was really into it. The screen showed the title and artist of the song going across, and it read _Aeroplane- Whispers feat Kathy Diamond. _Ichigo did understand a few of the words in the song.

_~Speechless,_

_I feel as if I'm lifeless,_

_I feel I couldn't care less,_

_Without you around.~_

He couldn't help but wonder if that was how Grimmjow was feeling right now. He shifted in his seat to face the bluenette with his eyes still shut in order to make himself appear still sleep. He cracked one eye open and noticed Grimmjow's thumbs pounding on the stirring wheel to the beat. His face was neutral and he didn't seem to have anything on his mind at the moment but the music and driving. Ichigo wondered what he was thinking.

**X*X*X**

Grimmjow knew he had been acting a little distant toward the berry lately, but he had a reason for that. He felt he was beginning to get too comfortable. He originally wanted to keep the physical contact between him and Ichigo to a minimum so he wouldn't get any impulses to engage in anything sexual with the berry, but he got caught up in the heat of the moment one day when they were making out, and he had to stop himself before he ruined everything.

He was starting hating his disorder more and more each day, because he wanted nothing more than to touch the berry, but he couldn't. He had to try to stick it out for the next three weeks, or else holding their relationship off for the last two months would have been for nothing. His hyper active libido didn't seem like it was giving him a break any time soon, the son of a bitch it was… his knuckles began to whiten by the grip he had on the stirring wheel, and his forehead wrinkled in frustration. No, he could do this, goddamnit.

**X*X*X**

When they finally arrived at the condominium in Tokyo, Ichigo had fallen asleep again (he preferred not to stay conscious through long car rides on account of his motion sickness). Grimmjow turned the engine off and retracted his key from the ignition before turning to Ichigo.

When he noticed the berry was sleeping (ever so cutely he might add), a devilish idea popped into his head. With a sinister grin, he leaned in closely to Ichigo, reached his hand over so it hovered over his face and pinched his nostrils shut so no oxygen could get in or out. He held it there for a few seconds and Ichigo started to squirm in his seat. A few more seconds went by until Ichigo shot up and slapped the bluenette's hand away in an attempt to breathe, and that action was followed by Grimmjow's loud cackling. He couldn't go a day without messing with the kid. It was just too much fucking fun.

"What the hell, Grimmjow!" Ichigo shouted out of anger, confusion, and sleepiness.

"Ahahahahaahaahahahaa," was his response.

"You stupid asshole, don't you know I couldn't breathe?!"

"Uhh… that was the idea, Copp." The bluenette chuckled.

"Why do you always have to be so immature?"

Gimmjow sucked his teeth at the orange head, and reached his arm over the seat for his duffle bag.

"You love it." Grimmjow assured, raking his sky blue hair back with his fingers dramatically and smirking at Ichigo.

Ichigo rolled his eyes at the narcissistic male and rose to his knees to reach his duffle on the back seat.

Grimmjow watched as the orangette's shirt rode up further and further on his back revealing his beautiful smooth looking skin, and the blue head had to resist yet another urge of wanting to do extremely _hot_ and _nasty_ things to-…

_La la la think of something else, think of something else… _

"That's ok, I'll make ya pay for what you did, _Grimmkitt_-…" Ichigo was cut off by the sound of the car door slamming shut and Grimmjow ambling off toward the entrance of the building. Ichigo cracked up at that. He must really hate that nickname.

Grimmjow had to get the hell out of that car before he did something he regretted. He inhaled deeply and then exhaled to relieve the tension within him before approaching the elevator. Ichigo made his way inside and trailed behind him shortly afterward. When they entered the condo, they were both greeted with huge hugs from a familiar tall female with grey hair.

"Grimm!" Isane chirped happily as she wrapped her arms around the man.

"What the fuck'er ya doin' here?" He questioned as he hugged her back.

"I was visiting some relatives and thought I'd stop by 'n pay a visit ta old unc here." She answered, patting Günthar's shoulder.

"I told 'er you were comin,' so she waited for you guys." He said glancing in Ichigo's direction and grinning widely. "There's my fish catcher," he announced as he stood up and approached Ichigo, his hand reaching down to grip the shorter male's shoulder. "I hope yer ready fer tomorrow."

Ichigo gave a friendly half smile and nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Good! Make sure ya get yer rest, ok?" Ichigo shook his head in agreement and Günthar sauntered into the kitchen excitedly with fishing on the brain.

"I don't think I've ever seen him this excited before." Isane giggled.

"I know…." The bluenette coincided with a roll of his eyes.

Ichigo chuckled, and Isane advanced him with open arms as she enveloped them around his neck.

"Hey Ichigo! You remember me?"

"Hey, Isane, right?" He said wrapping his own arms around the girl's back.

"Mmhm!" She nodded as she pulled him into a tighter embrace.

Ichigo laughed at the girl's over cheerful greeting and pulled out of the hug.

"Good to see ya again," he smiled.

"Like wise… ya know what, unc (unc was how Isane addressed Günthar because he was always more like an uncle to her), I think I'll come with you guys tomorrow after all." She said staring at Ichigo and Grimmjow with amused eyes.

"Great! I assume you remember what time to be here, yes?"

"'Course I do."

"Then I'll see ya tomorrow…."

"…"

"That means get the hell outta here 'n get some rest." Günthar commanded. When it came to resting for fishing trips, Günthar Jaegerjaquez didn't playing around. He took his job serious,and to catch the highest quality fish you had to be on you're A game, and to be on your A game you needed sufficient rest.

"Yes sir." She responded with a mock salute. "Besides, Its been a while since I caught the _master baiter _in action, eh?" She teased the bluenette, all of a sudden, loud laughter sounded from the kitchen.

Grimmjow growled at the two and flipped Isane the bird before flopping on the couch. "'Ta hell wit both 'a ya."

"Ichigo enjoyed watching the three interact. It was kind of like watching TV in a way."

"Well, I'm outta here, later unc," her gaze was now on the two males in front of her. "And I'll see you two tomorrow," she said winking an eye before walking out the front door.

Grimmjow shook his head at how obvious she was with her winking. That was Isane, though.

**X*X*X**

It was time for time for bed, and Ichigo had just finished showering and brushing his teeth. When he entered Grimmjow's room he noticed him holding a pillow and comforter under his arms. Ichigo was a little confused as to what was going on and when the bluenette turned around and faced him, he half smiled and walked right past him and out the door with a "Night." Being the last thing he said to Ichigo before departing the room. Was he that sick of being close to Ichigo to where he didn't even want to sleep in the same room as him?

Whatever, he didn't care about it anymore… the bastard snored too loud any damn way. He reached in his bag and pulled out his only stuffed and loyal possession, Cone.

"Looks like it's just me and you now, Cone." He sighed dejectedly, as he cut out the lights and curled into the bluenette's bed, shutting his eyes tightly and willing himself to sleep.

_Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, why the hell are you so complicated…?_

**X*X*X**

Morning came around, and as it were, the alarm clock wasn't set where Ichigo slept, so instead he was awakened with a nice cushiony pillow to the face. He jerked out of bed and landed on the floor at the feet of a shirtless, tousled-blue-haired man with a freakishly wide grin on his face. His internal clock never worked on Saturdays because those were his lazy days, so without an alarm clock, he would stay asleep for almost half the day.

"Get the hell up," he ordered, and Ichigo groaned as he stood to his feet, trying to clear the cobwebs out of his sleep hazed mind.

"I'm gonna get you back for that, too." Ichigo promised, his voice hoarse from sleeping.

"Duly noted. Breakfast is downstairs, so hurry yer ass up 'n eat." Grimmjow commanded while grabbing a shirt out of his dresser and exiting the room. Ichigo realized Grimmjow had already dressed while he was asleep, and slight disappointment washed over him at the thought of him missing the magnificent view of the bluenette getting dressed, like last time… it certainly would had been a good way to start his Saturday off.

After breakfast, the three males began loading the truck up. Isane called and said she was going to meet them there, so after they were all finished with loading they headed out.

**X*X*X**

When they arrived, Isane was already standing at the doc near the trawler. She was wearing an orange and yellow full body swimsuit with an orange visor hat on her head. When she spotted them she ran over to and helped them unload. Once they were done with that, everything was ready for them to set sail, and so they did.

Naturally, after about 5 minutes into the boat ride, Ichigo was already going through the motions of sea sickness, and having already been to the bathroom twice now, he literally felt like shit. He was sitting at the table inside the cabin, and trying with all his might to keep down what was left in his stomach when Isane approached and sat down across from him with a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Seasick?" She presumed, and Ichigo nodded. She pulled out a small bottle of motion sickness capsules, and gave the poor slumped over orange head two. "One's for now 'n the other you'll take on the way back if ya need to." The grey-haired female smiled sweetly, pushing a glass of water toward him, and Ichigo sluggishly took the pills out of her hand and swallowed one along with a swig of water.

"Thanks." He mumbled, as he slowly reached over and pat her hand lightly in gratitude.

"It's no problem." She chuckled. "I used to always carry some of these with me when I would to go on fishing trips with them years ago. One time I almost puked on Grimm, 'n he didn't come anywhere near me for the rest of the day." She began bursting out in hearty laughter at the memory of the bluenette's disgusted and angered facial expression.

Ichigo laughed along with her as he sat up, already starting to feel a slight difference in his queasy stomach. He was really thankful Isane had come, and could understand the suffering he was going through at the moment.

When the boat finally stopped, Ichigo had already recovered, and was heading out of the cabin and into the fresh air of the open water.

"Ya feelin' better now?" Grimmjow said carrying his and Ichigo's rods over to the tail of the trawler where his dad was.

"Much, thanks to Isane." Ichigo said, taking a seat next to said girl.

"Always happy ta help." Isane chimed in.

Gunthar walked over to Ichigo with a big grin on his face and handed him a huge block of cheese.

"Do yer thing." He urged.

Ichigo happily received the block of cheese and began to attach it onto his hook. After everyone casted their lines they engaged in small talk while they waited for the fish to bite the bait.

Ichigo noticed Grimmjow scooted his chair a few feet away from his and it reminded Ichigo of the night before. Why did he have to leave the room? Ichigo was trying not to get offended and make a big deal out of it, but it pissed him off that the bluenette was acting so distant. He never knew anyone else with bipolar disorder before, so this odd behavior of Grimmjow's was confusing as all hell. Was that the reason why all of a sudden he began to act as though he didn't want to touch Ichigo or be in any close proximity for that matter? Ichigo didn't want to sound like a little bitch, but that would hurt _anyone's_ feelings, and no matter how much Ichigo tried to act like he didn't care, the more he _did_.

"Ichigo." Isane called, and Ichigo shook his head clear of depressing thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Yer rod." She pointed with a nod of her head.

"Oh!" Ichigo quickly reeled in his line, and with little struggle pulled the rod up with a long and wide fish with grey and white scales and yellow around its fins.

"What a beauty!" Günthar howled out in laughter as he dropped his rod and helped Ichigo unhook this thing of beauty. "I don't get how ya do it. I use cheese too and the fish that hook on are never _this big_."

"I don't know how I do it either…." Ichigo said incredulously.

"Wow, yer really good at this, huh Ichi." Isane complimented.

Ichigo didn't know why all of the big fish swam to his hook, but he sure did like being the one to get biggest catch of the day. As the day went on, Ichigo caught not one, not two, but 3 huge fish in a row, and Günthar looked to be extremely proud and in fishing heaven the way he was waving the fish in the air on display for other fishermen passing by to see. Günthar wrapped an arm around Ichigo's shoulder and spoke.

"Yer comin' here with us more often, ok?" The man said. Ichigo chukled and concurred.

Grimmjow stood up and walked toward Ichigo and leaned in closely to his ear to whisper.

"I told ya yer his new best friend." He murmured walking away as he shook his head at his over excited dad.

"Aww, best fwiends." Isane joked with a smirk.

After the day's events, they were on their way back to dry land. When they got back home, Isane had agreed to stay for dinner before she hit the road, and headed back to her own town. After everyone had their fill of food, plates were cleared and Isane stayed and helped Günthar out with the dinner dishes.

**X*X*X**

Ichigo made his way upstairs and found Grimmjow sitting on his bed with his elbows resting on his thighs, and his palms covering his face. When he went to sit on the spot next to him the bluenette scooted away a little, and Ichigo had had it.

"What the hell is up with you lately?" He inquired.

The bluenette lifted his face out of his hands and gave Ichigo a confused scowl.

"Don't give me that look. Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing, _what_?" Grimmjow questioned, beginning to get irritated. It was always something with the berry; he wondered what it was now.

"Either you'll scoot away from me or you won't come near me at all. Why are you being so distant? Is there something wrong with _me_? It's really bothering me, and you won't tell me anything, so what the hell am I supposed to think?" Ichigo scowled fiercely at the older male as passionate brown eyes gazed into confused and irritated cyan ones.

Grimmjow sighed as he now knew what the orange head was talking about. He knew it was a matter of time before he would bring it up, and he was sick and tired of explaining it to the berry head.

"I already told ya that until we're an actual couple, I need some type 'a space."

"I'm sick of this. Why can't you just be a normal guy with a normal brain?"

Grimmjow gaze suddenly turned colder than a glacier in the Arctic Ocean as his fists clenched together. Ichigo didn't mean for it to come out quite like that and suddenly felt regret wash over him.

"Ya think I _wanna_ be like this," the blue-haired man started walking closely toward the berry causing him to take step back. "Huh?" The bluenette questioned once more. Ichigo didn't like the dangerously angered look in his eyes and instead of speaking words he just shook his head.

"I dunno if ya realize this 'er not, but I've been on pins 'n needles trying ta make this work for _you_, so _you _can be happy, 'n all you ever do is bitch 'n complain about how ya want more. There's only so much I can give of myself right now, and I've already explained that to you but since it doesn't seem like yer getting' 'a word of it, I'm not explaining myself anymore." Grimmjow's tone was low and controlled, but his eyes showed his true emotions of pure rage, and he stepped even closer to the orange head until his face was inches apart from the others and Ichigo's back was against the door.

"I told ya there was a reason why we can't be together just yet, 'n if ya can't wait three fucking weeks, then juss get the hell outta my face."

Ichigo couldn't move. He didn't understand what was going on at the moment and then a loud banging sound made his body jerk as he felt the vibrations through his back from Grimmjows hand hitting his bedroom door forcefully.

"Now!" He shouted. "Or I swear 'ta god, Copp…." He warned. His fist trembled with anger against the door as he averted his gaze from Ichigo's.

To Ichigo, Grimmjow was like a ticking time bomb that he had to defuse, and if he cut one wrong wire, it was over. Instead of defusing him, he did as he was told and swiftly left the room with tears glossing his eyes.

**X*X*X**

Ichigo took a walk around the building to calm down. He didn't want to go back in there and face Grimmjow for fear of ruining things between them even more so than he already had. As he sat on a bench in front of the condominium, he spotted Isane heading out of the entrance and to her car. When she noticed Ichigo sitting by himself looking extremely depressed and a total wreck, she ran over to him as fast as she could to aid him.

"I thought you were inside with Grimmjow… what's the matter?" She asked as she took a seat next to the broken looking teen.

"I…," Ichigo felt like such bitch the way his voice cracked with one single word. "I can't go back in there."

She immediately grabbed him into her arms and hugged tightly.

"I don't wanna be here anymore. Would it be alright if I got a ride home?"

Isane scowled at nothing in particular and spoke again.

"Of course."

**X*X*X**

**A/N: I really, really hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you weren't too confused with what was going on. I've been feeling off my writing game lately, and if I didn't upload this today idk when I would have, but thank you to all of those who read this and follow, fav, or review ^_^ ! 'Till next time, my friends :), ~Zen~.**


End file.
